Los Siete Palacios Negros
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: Ganon ha enviado a un hechicero malvado a secuestrar a Zelda y contaminar los palacios sagrados de Hyrule; Link deberá regresarlos a la normalidad y encontrar al Hechicero de la Luz. ACTUALIZADO CAPÍTULO 7
1. La revivificación de un hombre

Aquí mi primer fic largo (en realidad he tenido otros intentos, pero era tan inexperta que no iban a servir como para publicarlos) que me tomo en serio, aunque lo empecé desde hace muuuuucho tiempo cuando estaba en la prepa - -U y entrando a la universidad como que se me fue la inspiración y lo suspendí por un buen rato, casi lo dejaba pero he tomado nuevos aires, nuevas ideas y ya estoy viendo como retomarlo (porque está muy avanzado, trece capítulos hasta ahora). Bueno, para no hacer más largo el cuento, aquí está el primer episodio, el cual escribí mientras veía un maratón de _Desperate Housewives. _Que lo disfruten, espero reviews. ¡Hasta la vista, babys!

-LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA-

"LOS SIETE PALACIOS NEGROS"

Una pequeña introducción

En tiempos muy lejanos, Ganon el Rey de la Oscuridad, solicitó la ayuda de dos hechiceros para destruir a Hyrule. Pero uno de ellos decidió usar su magia para hacer el bien. Ahora, después de cientos de años, ha reencarnado como el rey del desierto, Ganondorf. Él ha traído de nuevo a este mundo al "hechicero de la oscuridad", y con magia negra embruja los siete palacios sagrados. No conforme, también secuestra y hechiza a la Princesa Zelda, pues su deseo es obtener la legendaria trifuerza a toda costa. Un joven llamado Link va en su rescate, para esto debe purificar los siete palacios negros y encontrar al "hechicero de la luz", el único que podrá liberar a Zelda del hechizo maligno que se ha apoderado de ella, y con su magia, ayudará a Link a encerrar a Ganon de nuevo en el reino de la oscuridad.

CAPITULO 1

La revivificación de un hombre

A veces, cuando las flores multicolores de los enormes prados anunciaban el comienzo de la primavera, los aldeanos de Kipa, un pequeño pueblecito situado en el hermoso reino de Hyrule, se olvidaban por completo del ajetreo de las actividades cotidianas y se ocupaban de hacer los preparativos para la ya tradicional fiesta anual con la que celebraban el comienzo de la primavera, el Festival de la Revivificación. Cada casa se decoraba de acuerdo con la temporada, y había un motivo en especial de esta celebración que hacía de ese día tan importante.

Cada año, de entre todos los jóvenes(varones) del pueblo se escogía a uno que reuniera la edad y las cualidades necesarias para ser reconocido como un adulto y aprender el arte de la guerra. Según los libros más antiguos que había en la única y pequeña biblioteca de Kipa, el chico elegido dejará de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre, que al igual que la primavera renacerá en mente y espíritu para iniciar una nueva vida trayendo un rayo de esperanza a su tierra y un nuevo respiro para todos aquellos que le rodean. Este nuevo hombre deberá dar inicio a su entrenamiento como espadachín para llegar a ser un noble caballero y proteger hasta el último instante de su vida a la familia real de Hyrule. Muchas eran las duras pruebas por las que tenían que pasar los candidatos a pendencieros, y todos los jóvenes de entre 15 y 17 años han de poner a prueba sus habilidades, aún si ellos no lo desearan.

Cuando venían visitantes de otros poblados que querían hacer negocios con los mercantes del pueblo, quedaban asombrados por la vida tan activa que este radiaba, pues aunque era un pueblo muy tranquilo, siempre había gente fuera de sus casas, haciendo sus labores acostumbradas para poder subsistir, como los vendedores, los granjeros (que disponían de pequeñas pero productivas porciones de tierra) que casi siempre estaban trabajando la tierra o criando sus animales; niños que corrían alegremente por el campo y se escondían de otros, o simplemente la natural interacción entre la flora y la fauna recientemente atraída por la primavera. A veces se podía apreciar a uno que otro pescador.

Había una familia en especial, la más pequeña de este poblado, que trabajaba en los preparativos de aquel día tan esperado en la privacidad de su hogar: una madre que era sastra, un anciano que lucía muy sano para su edad, y un adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos azules de nombre Link. En ese momento, el chico de la familia se hallaba metido en una discusión con su madre.

-- ¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo quien participe en ese festival? Apenas tengo dieciséis y quieren que pruebe que soy todo un adulto.

-- Link, todos los jóvenes de este lugar deben enfrentar algún día el reto de llegar a la madurez y probar al mundo su valor y fuerza. Es la tradición...

-- Pero si me eligen a mí, me tendría que ir al palacio real que está... muy lejos de aquí, dejándote sola con el abuelo, yo no quiero abandonarlos. ¿Quién se encargaría del trabajo duro en esta casa, quién va ir a recolectar la leña para el invierno? Y tú tendrías que trabajar el doble...

-- Si tú te vas -- lo interrumpió-- tendremos una boca menos que alimentar, por supuesto que no voy a trabajar más. Además, tu abuelo puede hacer todo lo que haces mejor que tú. Ya lo conoces, está lleno de energía.

-- De todas formas yo no quiero ser un caballero ni nada por el estilo. Yo quiero aprender a labrar y cultivar, y cuando sea mayor y pueda tener mi propio labrantío...

-- Basta de tonterías, Link. Por supuesto que no vas desperdiciar tus habilidades en tareas tan simples.

Ina, que es como se llama, empezaba a indignarse por las confesiones su hijo.

-- ¡Ay, si tu abuelo te estuviera oyendo! Sabes que a él le gustaría que...

-- Él no es quien para decidir que es lo que voy hacer con mi vida. A todos les encanta decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-- ¡No te expreses así del padre de tu padre! Él te ha cuidado desde que naciste, por que como yo tengo mi trabajo no puedo. Siempre estuvo detrás de ti, y te crió para ser un hombre responsable e independiente. También fue un guerrero, como tu padre. Y su padre también lo fue, y el padre de su padre...

-- Si te entiendo, mamá-- Link parecía aburrido de escuchar el mismo relato-- pero creo que nunca podré hacer lo que mi padre, él era comandante del regimiento de las fuerzas nacionales. Yo... en mi vida he tomado una espada. Y sinceramente no me interesa, eso de la guerra me da mucha flojera.

-- Si tu padre viviera, estaría muy orgulloso de que siguieras sus pasos.

Ahí está. Ina acababa de pronunciar la típica frase manipuladora-moral que despertaba cierto sentimiento de compromiso en un mancebo que no quería aceptar la vida que le estaba destinada desde que nació, aunque él no tuviera la más remota idea.

Link supo en ese momento que no querría seguir hablando del tema, o más pronto de lo que esperaba lo haría sentir como si estuviera haciendo de la vida de su madre un mar de tristeza. Lo que menos quería era que le reprocharan que era un impúber necio que no tenía ganas de madurar, ni de tener que dejar las comodidades de su casa, ni de tener que pasarse el resto de su existencia arriesgando su vida por un rey al que jamás ha visto.

Se levantó y salió por la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Estaba buscando por todos los rincones a su abuelo, para decirle que no le interesaba en lo absoluto participar en el rito de selección esa noche.

--¡Eh, Link!. Se oyó una voz que lo llamaba desde atrás. Era Sim, uno de los chicos que había competido para ser un candidato en el festival. Link no se puso ni pizca de contento de tener que hablar con él.

-- Tu abuelo te está buscando, amigo--(cuándo se hicieron amigos, se preguntaba Link)-- Creo que tiene un asunto muy importante que tratar contigo, tú sabes.

-- No, no sé. Y dime, ¿sabes en dónde está? Lo estoy buscando también, aunque eso a ti no te incumbe, ¿verdad?.

-- Hoy te levantaste del lado izquierdo de tu cama, ¿no?-- preguntó el chico, que ni se sintió por el comentario de Link-- Está con un sujeto que es pescador en el lago... no recuerdo su nombre.

El joven Sim, era grande, en el sentido de que era alto y fornido. Nunca se ha aprovechado de su fuerza para abusar de los más débiles. A Link no le inspiraba ni la más mínima sensación de miedo, y mucho menos respeto. Incluso tenía la sensación de que Sim lo admiraba a él, y es que el joven Link era muy popular entre la gente de Kipa, especialmente entre las señoritas. Aunque Link no era la clase de fortachón que era Sim, no era ningún debilucho, y siempre le hacía la competencia en todo lo que hacía, incluso si esto implicaba trabajo físico. Su abuelo le ha aplicado una especie de entrenamiento(sin saberlo) haciéndolo trabajar en diversas tareas como cortar leña, acarrear litros y litros de agua del pozo, caminar una distancia considerable hacia una montaña que se encontraba detrás del pueblo(y tener que subir hasta la cima, lo cual si no estabas preparado físicamente te podría llevar un día), incluso lo enseñó a montar a caballo.

Caminaron durante cinco minutos hasta llegar a un inmenso lago que reflejaba la brillante luz del sol como un bello espejo. Había muy pocas personas ahí; Link buscó con la mirada por todo el contorno del lago, hasta que vio un anciano al lado de un hombre que no conocía. Sim estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Link corrió a toda prisa para alcanzar a su abuelo.

-- ...si queremos que haya suficiente para todos-- decía el hombre--. Pero si no completamos otra carga como esta para la tarde... puede que venga más gente.

-- ¡Tranquilo hombre!-- el anciano soltó una carcajada--. Es nuestra celebración, generalmente no vienen muchos de otros lugares...

-- ¡Abuelo!

Escuchó que alguien le gritaba y se volvió para confirmarlo: era su nieto.

-- ¡Ah! Pero si es Link. ¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu madre?... Mira, éste es mi nieto, creo que no lo conoces.

-- Oh, pero si es el muchacho del que tanto me has hablado. Supongo que tú eres un candidato ¿no?, para esta noche.

-- Eh... eso creo.--contestó Link.

-- Link ha sido uno de los mejores competidores hasta ahora; obtuvo el mejor puntaje-- su abuelo hablaba con tanto orgullo de él (¿Por qué?)--. Uno de los jueces me comentó que tiene una destreza sorprendente.

-- Me temo que no es suficiente con ser el más hábil. Hace falta tener más que talento, supongo... tener el verdadero espíritu.

-- Link, no creo que hayas venido a pasear nada más, ¿necesitas algo?.

-- Bueno yo... humm... yo-- de repente la voz se le ponía ronca--. Hablar... tú...

-- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? Bien, pues te escucho.

-- Es que... preferiría que fuera a solas.

-- Ah, ya está. Creo que debo dejar que anden solos, tengo mucho que hacer después de todo-- el sujeto se despidió cortésmente y se retiró hacia su casa, llevando una carretilla enorme con mucho pescado.

Al fin solos. Link podía sincerarse con su abuelo pero, de repente no supo ni que era lo que le iba decir. O era que no sabía con qué palabras comenzar a hablar.

-- ¿Estamos listos para esta gran noche?-- preguntó el abuelo--. No estaría mal que te prepararas un poco antes, relaja tu mente un poco.

-- Acerca de eso...

-- ¿Estás nervioso?

"Lo que sucede es que no quiero participar". Eso es todo, sólo tiene que decirlo. ¿Pero por qué no lo hace? Por alguna razón se le trabó la lengua y no pudo ni pronunciar palabra. Su abuelo lo miraba esperando que le respondiera algo como "no te preocupes abuelo, estoy bien" o "estoy ansioso de que llegue ese momento". Pero se quedó callado, un poco de lluvia o un pequeño terremoto lo hubiera ayudado mucho en ese momento. Y por fin encontró las palabras que había estado buscando en su garganta en ese corto lapso.

-- Haré buen papel en la ceremonia, abuelo. Lo prometo-- (Un momento, eso no era lo que iba a decir)--. Digo...

-- Sé que lo harás, eres igual de constante que tu padre. Sabes, creo que tu madre va a necesitar que alguien le ayude con la limpieza. Tiene que estar todo en orden para cuando termine la tarde. Si quieres me puedes alcanzar allá más tarde, pero no te vayas a quedar aquí mucho tiempo, ¿me oíste?

Link veía paralizado cómo su abuelo se alejaba, mientras Sim (quien había estado viendo de lejos) se acercaba tranquilamente.

-- Creo que tu abuelo anda muy ocupado por ti... lástima que su nieto no va a ser nombrado este año.

Sim esperaba que Link tuviera alguna reacción desafiante, pero aún seguía reprochándose por qué no había tenido los pantalones para decir lo que realmente pensaba. Link fue de regreso a su casa lo más rápido que pudo esperando quitarse de encima a su rival. De todas formas (reflexionaba camino a casa) si no quería tener nada que ver con el nombramiento de esa noche, ¿por qué no había hecho nada antes para evitarlo? Pudo haber fallado las pruebas a propósito. Luego recordó por qué: cada vez que daba inicio una nueva prueba e intentaba fingir que le dolía el estómago o sufría de una hemorragia cerebral, aparecían las figuras de su abuelo y su madre animándolo a cierta distancia. Y esto siempre echaba a perder todos sus planes. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le dolía pensar que podría herir los sentimientos de su familia. La única forma de librarse de esta pesadilla es que no sea a él a quien escojan; y para ser sincero, el no creía eso. No es que sea muy presuntuoso, o que esté demasiado confiado, pero estaba seguro de que daba el ancho para ser propuesto aquella noche tan importante.

-- ¡Hijo, que bien que llegas temprano!-- Le decía su madre al entrar--. Mira, ponte esto.

Le entregó a Link una vestimenta nueva: era como la que usualmente traía, una especie de túnica color verde, pero ahora le ponía un gorro largo y puntiagudo de igual color.

-- ¿Qué... significa... tengo que ponerme esto? Mamá...

-- Por que esa ropa que llevas ya está muy vieja y sucia-- le decía su madre.

Su abuelo, que estaba sentado en el rincón, tallaba algo en madera, parecía una vara muy grande, porque aún no tenía forma.-- No desprecies esa ropa, tu madre estuvo despierta toda la noche confeccionándola especialmente para ti-- le dijo.

-- Entiendo para qué la ropa, ¿pero me tengo que poner esto?-- dijo, estrujando el gorro en su mano.

-- Link, lo vas arrugar... por que, esta vez será una ocasión muy especial, quiero que des una buena impresión, para empezar.

¿Acaso ahora tenía que vestir como un bufón para impresionar a los demás y asegurar su victoria? Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva ahora le parecía menos fácil resignarse a aceptar su destino. Sólo esperaba no quedar como un tonto frente a los otros chicos.

Al cabo de unas horas, muchas personas habían comenzado a reunirse afuera de sus casas. El sol se estaba ocultando casi por completo. Algunos jóvenes ya estaban reunidos esperando que llegara la hora. Link nunca imaginó que tan mala podía ser la sensación antes de que diera inicio la ceremonia, nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

--¿Qué te pasa?--preguntó Ina--. Luces muy pálido. ¿Quieres que te sirva un vaso de agua?

-- ¿Yo?... No, gracias. Estoy bien-- parecía que un cubo de hielo recorriera su espalda.

¿De qué tendría que preocuparse? ¿No decía que le daba igual estar ahí? A decir verdad, tenía miedo. Tal vez llegaría a hacer el ridículo si no lo fueran a escoger a él. Pero había algo que sí que le daba miedo: que lo fueran a escoger a él. Prefería mil veces dejar la oportunidad para el otro año (si es posible, para nunca).

Al parecer el abuelo de Link había estado trabajando en la enorme pieza de madera durante varios días, ese día especialmente parecía haberse esmerado en terminarla para esa misma noche. La familia salió a reunirse con los demás. Link apenas podía mantenerse en equilibrio al caminar, comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado, y no de emoción.

-- Link, no-- le decía su madre volviéndole a acomodar el gorro cada vez que se lo quitaba.

Para Link esta escena era la familiar, estaban todos sus vecinos formando un semicírculo enfrente de una especie de hoguera muy grande, y más adelante estaban los jueces que habían estado midiendo las habilidades de cada muchacho. Junto a la hoguera un hombre muy extraño vistiendo una capucha que le tapaba casi por completo la cara y sostenía un enorme báculo, acompañado por otros dos sujetos que cargaban un gran cofre. Sólo había una "pequeña" diferencia: Link no estaba entre la multitud observando la ceremonia, estaba siendo observado por la multitud que la presenciaba. Todos los jóvenes (en total eran siete) estaban alineados en frente de la hoguera que permanecía apagada.

En el cielo parecía haber más estrellas que ningún otro día del año. La luna se reflejaba resplandecientemente en el lago. Uno de los hombres del jurado se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban estos muchachos, y se dirigió a las personas para decir algunas palabras.

-- Aldeanos: Como todos ustedes saben, es nuestra tradición que cada año, el primer día de primavera que acontece en este lugar, a un joven integrante de nuestra sociedad se le otorgue el don de la revivificación, la cual le dará la sabiduría y el valor para enfrentar los desafíos que la vida le imponga. A partir de ese momento en que sea reconocido como el elegido de las divinidades deberá partir del lugar que lo vio nacer y emprender un nuevo rumbo hacia la tierra que tanto los caballeros dados por esta aldea como el resto de nosotros tratamos de proteger. Por mi parte, le deseo a aquel que sea el elegido la mejor de las suertes para que encuentre la valerosidad de un caballero en sí mismo y pueda encaminar a nuestra nación a una vida próspera y de felicidad... ¡QUE COMIENCE EL RITO DE REVIVIFICACIÓN!

A continuación, en medio de los aplausos de la gente, el sujeto encapuchado se paró en frente de los muchachos y les dijo:

-- Seré yo quien decida quién de ustedes está calificado para acudir al reino de Hyrule en representación de nuestra aldea.

Todos parecían estar muy perturbados, excepto Sim quien se mostraba muy serio por primera vez en toda su vida. Link apretaba con fuerza ambos puños, como si estuviera listo para golpear al hombre en caso de que lo eligiera.

-- Me acercaré a ustedes para examinarlos y si obtengo respuesta alguna se los haré saber.

Acto seguido se movió dos pasos a su izquierda, justo en frente del primer chico de la fila, que tenía el rostro verde de los nervios. Empezó a mover su báculo en al aire alrededor del chico, y cuando se detuvo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Más que aliviado el muchacho parecía decepcionado. Le había llegado el turno al segundo, el hombre misterioso volvió a pasear su bastón alrededor del joven y este tampoco dio señal alguna de ser el indicado. Después pasó con el tercero, con el cuarto, con el quinto. Hasta ahora no había acertado con ninguno. Ya sólo quedaban dos personas: Link, y Sim. El último parecía más que seguro de llevarse el honor este año. El hombre bajo la capa extendió su mano tomando el báculo y realizó el proceso de nueva cuenta con Sim; esta vez tardó unos segundos más que con los otros. El joven sonreía de oreja a oreja pensando que ese sería el momento más glorioso de su vida.

-- Hmm... ya veo... vaya... sí-- decía haciendo largas pausas por cada cosa que decía--... un gran espíritu de fortaleza, tienes la honorabilidad, la pasión... la asiduidad de un guerrero... -- Sim parecía que estaba apunto de estallar-- ... ¡PERO NO ERES TÚ!

Aquello había sucedido tan súbitamente que el chico se quedó inmovilizado con una expresión que iba desde el asombro hasta la aprensión. Estaba pasmado ante la terrible noticia. Link seguía a su lado, incrédulo de lo que acababa de presenciar. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de haber estado consciente los últimos veinte segundos. Debido al reciente resultado, la respuesta al problema de la selección era más que lógica, definitivamente tenía que ser Link. Allí se encontraba él, frente a frente con el sujeto que aún sostenía el báculo: lo comenzó a mover alrededor de Link, y lo que el adolescente sintió fue algo tan extraño, era una sensación que nunca antes había tenido. Como si de repente toda preocupación dentro de su ser hubiera desaparecido. Incluso el mareo y la tensión se habían ido. El encapuchado sintió que su báculo vibraba. Un pequeño destello color dorado radiaba de la punta de este. Tomó la mano del indiscutible ganador y la alzó muy alto para que todos vieran.

-- ¡He aquí un nuevo hombre!-- gritó tan alto como pudo.

La multitud rompió en aplausos y gritos, especialmente el abuelo y la madre de Link, que no podían contenerse de felicidad, mientras eran felicitados por los demás, con excepción de los padres de los que no habían sido nombrados. Las dos personas que cargaban el cofre, lo abrieron y sacaron un collar muy grande que llevaba muchas piedras brillantes y piezas de oro; lo colocaron en las manos del hombre con el báculo y se lo puso a Link en el cuello. En verdad era muy valioso, de él colgaba un enorme medallón dorado en el cual estaban resaltados tres triángulos unidos. Este se suponía que debía ser el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule.

Entre la gente, una mujer se hizo camino para pasar al frente, cargaba una antorcha encendida.

-- Ahora, como has sido bendecido por las diosas-- dijo el sujeto encapuchado-- para renacer en mente y espíritu, tú tendrás el honor de encender la llama de la virtud, símbolo que representa la revivificación de un hombre, el sello con el cual damos fin a esta ceremonia.

Le pasó al ahora adulto Link la antorcha para que encendiera la hoguera. Teniendo cuidado de no provocar un incendio le prendió fuego y le devolvió la antorcha a la chica.

-- Este es el símbolo de la realeza-- continuó el hombre sosteniendo el medallón --, a partir de este momento deberás actuar en su nombre y defender el honor de la familia que fue asignada por las diosas para proteger la Trifuerza. ¿Aceptas tu destino, en nombre de tu familia, en nombre de Kipa, y en nombre de Hyrule?

-- Si acepto-- respondió Link, suponiendo que eso era lo que esperaba que dijera.

El collar le fue retirado y lo volvieron a guardar en el cofre para el próximo año. El extraño sujeto no mostró jamás su rostro, se retiró hacia su casa que se encontraba en una cueva cerca de la montaña. Los enjuiciadores congratularon a Link por haber probado que es un hombre ya. Mucha gente quería acercarse con él para felicitarlo, los primeros en hacerlo fueron, claro, su abuelo y su mamá. El abuelo estaba tan orgulloso de él, y parecía impaciente por mostrarle lo que le esperaba en casa. Ina lloraba de la emoción y no dejaba de besarlo y abrazarlo.

-- Mamá... por favor... me estás avergonzando... -- decía con dificultad siendo apretujado entre sus brazos.

Los competidores que habían fracasado se acercaban, aún tristes pero sin rencores a festejarle; Link recibió un caluroso apretón de manos por parte de Sim.

-- Eligieron al mejor-- dijo él.

-- Gracias-- dijo Link.

Entre abrazos y felicitaciones se pasaron varias horas, ya era de madrugada. Cuando se calmó el alboroto, Link se retiró con su familia a descansar a su casa. Entrar ahí en ese momento fue distinto a las otras veces que había atravesado esa puerta, tal vez será la última vez que lo haga. Su madre le preparó algo muy bueno para cenar, sin dejar de loarlo. Su abuelo, que no cabía de la conmoción, buscaba con ahínco junto a la cama algo para su nieto. Recogió algo que al parecer estaba envuelto por una manta con mucho cuidado, y le pidió que se acercara a él.

-- Esto es algo que representa mucho para tu madre y para mí-- dijo el anciano, sosteniendo el objeto--, si mi hijo viviera, estaría muy orgulloso de ti. El siempre había esperado que llegara este momento. Link... quiero darte esto como un símbolo de tu fuerza.

Link tomó el fardo con cuidado y sintió algo duro a través de la manta.

-- ¿Puedo?-- preguntó Link, y su abuelo asintió con la cabeza.

Desenvolvió con tranquilidad lo que escondía esa sábana, y casi se le cae el mentón de la impresión. Lo que tenía entre sus manos era una espada de madera muy bien trabajada que tenía en la empuñadura grabado su nombre. Claro, eso era en lo que había estado trabajando su abuelo todos estos días, y le había puesto todo su empeño; aunque era de madera parecía resistente; y si primero debía ser entrenado para ser un pendenciero, pues mejor que fuera así. Esto le provocaba un poco de agitación, nunca había recibido un regalo tan magnífico como ese, le gustaran o no las espadas.

-- Abuelo, esto... esto es...

-- ¿Qué te parece?-- preguntó muy tranquilo--. Pensé que ibas a necesitarla... ahora que instruyas con el arma.

-- Es fabulosa-- respondió sin poder contener una enorme sonrisa--. Es el mejor regalo que me has dado.

-- ¿Sí? Espero que la uses bien. Cuando sepas manejarla bien podrás usar una de verdad.

A Link ya no le quedaba aliento para seguir hablando. Estaba en conflicto consigo mismo. En ese momento no sabía ni qué pensar. Seguía sosteniendo su obsequio como si temiera que alguien se lo pudiera arrancar de las manos. ¿Pero entonces cómo iría la cosa?, después de todo lo que sufrió y todo lo que hizo por estar en esa ceremonia, y ahora ya había sido elegido. "¿Realmente no quiero esto?" Se preguntaba dentro de sí. Estaba muy excitado para responder que no.

-- Tienes que dormirte ya-- le decía su mamá-- porque vas a tener que madrugar. ¡Y ni se te ocurra quedarte despierto lo que queda la noche!

-- ¿Qué qué... por qué tengo que madrugar?

Hasta Link ignoraba totalmente las responsabilidades que tenía.

-- Porque por la mañana partirás rumbo al castillo. El que se pueda ver desde aquí no quiere decir que no está lejos. Fácil harás unas dos horas de camino-- dijo el anciano.

-- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es muy pronto! ¿No me van a dar unos días antes de tener que irme de mi casa?

-- Todos los que fueron antes que tú se marcharon el día siguiente de su revivificación. Entre más pronto te vayas mejor-- le dijo su madre.

-- ¿Tú lo que quieres es que me vaya lo antes posible? Te encantaría que yo no estuviera aquí dándote lata. ¿No es así?

-- No es cierto-- respondió Ina, aunque le hubiera encantado darle una lección a su malcriado hijo--. Es que si vas a ser un caballero es necesario que entrenes desde mañana. ¿Verdad que sí papá?

-- ¡Por supuesto! Ya verás que vas a tener que trabajar muy duro cuando llegues allá.

-- No estoy preparado todavía. ¿No tengo que empacar nada? ¿No voy a llevar algo conmigo?

-- Allá tendrás todo lo que necesites. Y deja de ser tan infantil. Vamos, vamos... a la cama.

La señora casi tuvo que empujar a su hijo a la cama. Después de una discusión inútil que parecía que nunca acabaría, todos terminaron cansados y la hora de dormir no se hizo esperar. Link, sin embargo, se quedó reflexionando un rato, acostado en su cama. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría que marcharse lejos y que tal vez no volvería a ver a su familia ni a sus amigos en mucho tiempo. Tenía, por un lado, una sensación muy extraña de satisfacción, casi no creía su suerte. Por otra parte, sentía un pequeño piquecito de furia en el pecho. Ambos sentimientos se debatían por invadir un lugar en la mente de Link. Por escasos momentos Link se sentía más enojado que contento, pero luego se acordaba de lo que le había dicho su sabio abuelo, y del obsequio tan estupendo que le había hecho. Definitivamente no creía su suerte.

Se preguntaba si esto era tal y como le había sucedido a su padre el día en que fue nombrado, ¿había tenido él que pasar por todas estas conmociones un día antes de irse a vivir al castillo real, había estado en contra de todos sus principios al tener que aceptar su cruel destino? Seguramente no. El abuelo le había contado a Link lo feliz que estaba su hijo el día en que lo eligieron en el ritual de la revivificación. Habrá sido el día más memorable de toda su vida, pensó el chico.

Aún así, no sabía qué tan dura podía ser la vida que llevaba un soldado. Se imaginaba cómo sería tener que andar por ahí vistiendo una armadura y con una espada, cortando cabezas y sacándole las vísceras a un monstruo repulsivo. Al menos eso creía que hacía un caballero de Hyrule. Por lo menos aprenderá a defenderse de los malos. Aunque se supone que deberá luchar por la seguridad de otros. Después de repasar una y otra vez cada confuso pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, Link cerró los ojos, y antes de que pudiera dar un respiro, se quedó dormido. Después de todo, la mañana siguiente iba a ser muy pesada.


	2. La doncella del palacio real

Aquí es donde el cuento se pone extremadamente cursi (y mi hermana me dijo que era una malinchista -no lo soy-), pero les prometo que esta no es una historia de besitos y abrazos. Espero les guste. Y por favor posteen algo, aunque sea para quejarse... ja ja, hasta la vista, babys!!

CAPÍTULO 2

La doncella del palacio real

Generalmente cuando un joven afortunado estaba a punto de emprender un nuevo camino hacia el palacio real, la gente se reunía afuera para despedirle con honor. Sin embargo, parecía que esta vez se habían quedado dormidos y ni una persona se asomaba por la ventana para ver como se iba Link. Si alguien estaba más que dormido, era él. Para descontento suyo, su madre tuvo que recurrir a un salpicón de agua fría, por que a pesar de los zarandeos y jaloneos, e incluso los gritos, Link no quería levantarse.

Con la cara empapada de agua fría, intentaba cambiarse de ropa pero estaba tan adormilado aún que le costaba trabajo meter la mano en la manga de la camisa que llevaba bajo la túnica. Su mamá parecía más exasperada que él. El abuelo de Link le daba algunos consejos acerca de tácticas de combate, mientras Ina buscaba el gorro puntiagudo de Link (él lo había escondido dentro de su ropa) con desesperación. Parecía no haber señal afuera de las casas de que llegara alguien del palacio para llevárselo. Link, por supuesto, fue el primero en salir a esperar a que vinieran por él. Estaba un poco oscuro todavía. Su madre y su abuelo lo acompañaron hasta la entrada al pueblo para esperar. Link subió al poste que mantenía en alto el letrero con la leyenda "Bienvenidos a Kipa, la ciudad de la primavera". Nadie sabía por qué le llamaban la ciudad de la primavera, en este pueblo no hace primavera todo el año. El muchacho de ojos azules miró por todo alrededor y no vio alguna señal de gente. Su abuelo tenía razón, se podía ver el castillo desde ahí; a juzgar por el tamaño del palacio desde ese punto, parecía que sí estaba lejos, sólo esperaba no tener que ir caminando.

-- ¿Ves algo desde ahí? ¿No viene nadie?-- preguntó el abuelo de Link, y él negó con la cabeza.

Después de una hora, algunos vecinos empezaron a salir para acompañar a Link y su familia en el momento del adiós. Hasta Sim se dignó a compartir con Link su último instante en Kipa. A Link no le habría importado que no estuviera nadie para despedirle, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de decirles adiós a todos. Algunos se le acercaban para felicitarlo de nueva cuenta por el logro tan importante. Pero mientras todos se reunían en la espera, Link volvió a subir al poste para echar un vistazo. Esta vez vio algo: una especie de vehículo que se acercaba con celeridad hacia el punto en donde se encontraba el pueblo. Link bajó lo más rápido que pudo para contarles lo que vio, esta vez todos cruzaron la entrada que marcaba el límite de la aldea para ver también quién venía. Aquello parecía acercarse demasiado rápido. En menos de diez minutos un vehículo tirado por caballos se paró frente a toda esa gente, un hombre de aspecto temible lo conducía, en eso un hombre alto de cabello corto se bajó del transporte. Link le miraba de pies a cabeza como si viniera de otro mundo. El hombre avanzó hacia ellos con paso firme, las personas se quedaron completamente en silencio mientras lo veían.

-- Eh venido-- comenzó a decir el hombre en voz alta-- para llevarme un muchacho conmigo. ¿Quién de ustedes... ?

-- Eh, soy yo-- Link alzó la mano con cortedad.

-- ¿Tú eres el nuevo... ? ¿En verdad eres tú?-- preguntó.

Link asintió con la cabeza, y el hombre que no parecía muy convencido, le hizo un ademán para que se acercara a él.

-- Disculpe, quisiera preguntar...

-- Tengo prisa, muchacho. Sube rápido. Ya tendrás tiempo para hacer preguntas más tarde.

-- Pero...

-- ¡Deprisa!-- gritó reciamente el hombre.

Link obedeció sin demora, aunque estaba más molesto que asustado. Las personas se veían un poco preocupadas. Un señor se pasó al frente para intentar hablarle a este sujeto.

-- Oiga, espere. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No nos ha traído algún mensaje del Rey, alguna buena noticia?

El hombre sólo le dirigió una mirada indiferente, y sin decir ni una palabra, entró en el carro enorme, el cual no era más cómodo de lo que aparentaba. La madre y el abuelo de Link quedaron desconcertados por la forma tan poco placentera en que se iba su muchacho. Después de todo, esperaban darle una jovial despedida, como debe de ser. Varias personas le gritaban como podían ("¡adiós Link!", "¡Que tengas suerte!", "¡te deseamos lo mejor!"), mientras el vehículo se alejaba; Ina y el abuelo gritaban más alto que los demás.

-- ¡Escríbeme cuando puedas!-- gritaba ella.-- ¡Te amo, te vamos a extrañar!

Link asomó la cabeza fuera del coche, trató de estirar la mano lo más que pudo para poder despedirse de su familia. Fue realmente una despedida muy triste, a él le hubiera encantado darle un último abrazo a su madre y a su abuelo, aunque fuera vergonzoso. Cuando ya casi no alcanzaba a distinguir las figuras de las personas, se volvió a meter al vehículo. Iban a gran velocidad, si se quedaba mucho tiempo con medio cuerpo de fuera podía ocurrir un accidente. Estaba ahí sentado mirando a la persona que había ido a llevárselo, y cuando este le devolvió una mirada fría, volvió su vista hacia el piso.

-- ¿Esta es la primera vez que sales de tu pueblo, no es así?-- le preguntó.

-- ¿Qué?

-- ¿Te pregunté si es la primera vez que dejas tu pueblo? Escúchame cuando te hablo. Cuando estés en el palacio deberás poner atención siempre que se te hable. Esa será tu primera lección.

-- Ah, si.

-- Y bien... no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Baneft, he sido soldado desde hace más de una década. Siempre me he preguntado por qué nos mandan niños inexpertos para convertirlos en soldados. Es patético.

¡Link no es ningún niño!

-- Yo no pedí esto-- murmuró Link. Ahora se sentía más enfadado.

-- ¿Qué dices muchacho?-- preguntó el soldado con recelo-- ¿Acaso no crees que el oficio de soldado es digno de ti?. Deberías estar brincando de felicidad, eres un afortunado si vas a tener la oportunidad de integrarte a las fuerzas armadas de Hyrule.

Tal vez el recorrido hasta el castillo no hubiera sido del todo incómodo si Baneft no se lo hubiera pasado hablándole sobre lo duro que era el entrenamiento. Decía algo sobre la disciplina y los chicos insolentes que querían que se les tratara con solemnidad. En un primera impresión era muy antipático aquel hombre.

-- ... Y llegan queriendo ser caballeros... No saben que hace falta mucha experiencia y grandes logros y victorias como soldados si quieren ser nobles caballeros de nuestra Corte.

Era impresionante la velocidad a la que iban, para ser un vehículo que era tirado por caballos. Pero aún no entendía por qué se habían tomado la molestia de mandar traer a Link en tipo de transporte que se reservaba para personas de cierta status social. Se asomaba de vez en cuando para ver qué tanto habían avanzado, y cada vez podía ver el edificio más cerca. Sentía una ansiedad terrible, no se atrevería a decir una palabra, Baneft no era lo que se dice una agradable compañía.

-- Oye chico, ¿alguna vez has participado en un combate de verdad?

Link negó levemente con la cabeza. No tenía por qué responder nada si no quería.

-- Será más difícil adiestrarte para la lucha si no has tenido un entrenamiento previo. Vas a tener que poner todo tu empeño... niño.

¿Por qué lo llamó niño?

-- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-- preguntó Link.

-- No mucho, calculo, por lo que llevamos, que nos tomará una media hora más.

-- ¡No es posible! Hace menos de un cuarto que salimos de Kipa.

-- Ya verás que imponente se ve el castillo desde cerca. Hyrule es lugar perfecto donde el hombre puede vivir.

-- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando llegue allá? ¿Voy a hablar con el Rey o algo?-- Link comenzaba a amenizar la conversación, aunque lo cierto es que tenía muchas dudas que despejar-- Por que me dijeron que...

-- No seas ridículo. Es muy difícil conseguir una audiencia con el Rey. Solo los soberanos de todas partes del mundo tienen ese privilegio. Es cosa de gente importante. Si crees que querrá hablar con un simple aprendiz, tienes mucho que aprender.

-- ¿No dicen que el buen Rey de Hyrule escucha las peticiones de su pueblo?-- dijo Link, de forma un tanto displicente.

-- Tú solo debes preocuparte por dos cosas: mostrar respeto por las leyes que rigen nuestro reino, y ser el mejor batallador que haya existido jamás (si quieres llegar a ser un digno caballero).

La plática no fue del todo interesante, pero los entretuvo a ambos mientras se acortaba la distancia hacia el famoso castillo donde vivía su querido gobernante. Después de treinta minutos, la emoción empezaba a apoderarse de Link; era la primera vez que iba a entrar en un palacio enorme, en donde descansaba la joya de Hyrule (la familia real). Había escuchado rumores sobre pasadizos secretos, y túneles escondidos varios metros debajo de la fortaleza del castillo.

-- ¿Es cierto que el castillo tiene muchos secretos?-- preguntó Link con mucha curiosidad-- ¡Me han dicho que cuando matan a una persona, las llevan a las mazmorras subterráneas y las cuelgan del techo con sus propias vísceras!

Baneft miró a Link como si fuera una clase de estúpido que gustaba de hacerle bromas tontas a la gente.

-- ¿Qué clase de orate te contó esa idiotez? Es una vil mentira... un invento deforme de la mente. Nuestros enemigos son las bestias, no los humanos. Cuando seas un soldado de verdad (si es que lo logras) verás que para nosotros el mayor tesoro es la vida de nuestra gente.

En ese momento Link se sintió como un completo idiota. ¿Cómo fue posible que creyera en todas esas paparruchas?

-- Nuestro deber es proteger al Rey. Nunca debes olvidarlo. Parece que estamos llegando.

Link se asomó de nueva cuenta, y él tenía razón. Estaban a unos metros de lo que parecía una fortaleza enorme, la cual resguardaba dentro de sus límites un pequeño pueblo. El vehículo atravesó la entrada con lentitud, a ambos lados de esta había un guardia. Después se detuvo, Link y el soldado se bajaron y el hombre que lo conducía, se alejó con el transporte en otra dirección.

Era una mañana muy resplandeciente. El cielo estaba de un azul muy claro, el aire que se respiraba era limpio y una brisa fresca acariciaba la piel. Era la primera vez que estaba en un pueblo como este, con sus muchas casas sencillas pero elegantes, había muchas tiendas también; tenía muchos callejones, y una bonita plaza en donde la gente podía descansar. Mucha gente se encontraba en las calles, por que ese día se ponía un mercado ambulante, y las personas se interesaban mucho por los productos que traían de otros lugares, especialmente si eran objetos raros. Baneft caminaba muy aprisa, Link trataba de seguirlo pero no podía evitar mirar cada cosa que le llamara demasiado la atención, y eso lo retrasaba.

-- ¡Oye, no te quedes ahí! ¡Tenemos prisa!

-- Ya voy. ¡Espérame!-- Decía Link.

El chico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no mirar una tienda de juegos. Pero lo más difícil de mirar venía en camino.

Iban caminando a paso acelerado entre las personas, casi no logran avanzar cuando pasan por una bola que estaba haciendo alboroto en una tienda de amuletos. Aquellas personas debían ser muy supersticiosas, pensó Link. Cuando por fin lograron atravesar la barrera humana que parecía impenetrable, Link casi no podía respirar, debido a los apretujones de las personas. Además de tener que caminar más rápido. Quizá era por el cansancio, o por la falta de aire, pero no podía ver bien por donde caminaba, y sin querer chocó con una persona, al ir caminando tan rápido. Link no sufrió ninguna lesión, pero la otra persona cayó.

-- ¡Perdón! Fue un accidente, no vi por donde iba. Lo siento.-- se disculpó Link.

Cuando por fin pudo ver a quien había embestido, se sorprendió mucho. La persona tirada en el suelo era una chica: una chica muy hermosa. Era el sueño de todo hombre, tenía el cabello de un color rubio dorado, y unos preciosos ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un modesto vestido rojo. Link se apresuró a ayudarla.

-- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-- preguntó preocupado.

-- Oh, no... Lo siento muchísimo.-- dijo la chica.

-- No te disculpes, fui yo el que no te vi venir. Por favor déjame ayudarte-- le dijo a la chica, mientras recogía un canasto con flores que al parecer le había tirado al momento del impacto-- Es que soy muy distraído. Me siento muy avergonzado.

-- Esta bien. Solo fue un accidente... ¡Oh no!-- exclamó la chica al ver que sus preciadas flores se habían arruinado.

-- Lo siento. Esto es mi culpa. Debo compensarte de alguna forma.

Link estaba demasiado apenado, y como no. Estaba frente a una linda niña, y no quería quedar como un tarado con ella. Al ver la chica que Link estaba muy arrepentido por lo sucedido, le dijo:

-- No te preocupes. Hay más de donde las obtuve. Toma esta... como una disculpa.-- la chica le entregó la única planta que no se había arruinado. Era un flor muy pequeña toda de color verde.

-- Pero... yo.

-- Por favor, no la desprecies. Es una flor muy rara. Te dará buena suerte-- le insistió la chica, y se la colocó a Link en su mano.

La chica le dirigió a Link una tierna sonrisa, se fue y se perdió de vista entre la gente. Después de unos segundos de no poder decir ni una palabra, Link reaccionó. Seguía con la flor en su mano, la miró por un momento, y luego recordó que iba siguiendo a otra persona y tenía mucha prisa. Se guardó la pequeña flor por debajo de la ropa (donde aún seguía su gorro puntiagudo) y corrió, sin saber hacia donde, en busca de su guía. La búsqueda dio resultado, y por fin pudo ver a unos cuantos metros a Baneft que estaba observando de un lado a otro con desesperación. Se detuvo al ver a Link que se acercaba pasando lo más rápido que podía entre las personas.

-- ¡¿En dónde rayos te habías metido?!-- preguntó el soldado.

-- Tuve un accidente...

-- ¡No me des explicaciones! ¡Tendríamos que haber llegado al castillo!-- Baneft se veía furioso-- ¡Anda, ya no podemos perder el tiempo!

-- Sí señor.-- dijo Link.

Ahora tenían que acelerar el paso para poder llegar a tiempo al palacio. Tenían que subir unos escalones antes de la entrada que se encontraba en el otro extremo del pueblo, la cual daba al palacio. Mientras iban subiendo, Link seguía pensando en aquella cara bonita que había visto minutos atrás. No podía dejar de imaginarse que podría volver a verla. Quería volver a verla.

Al salir del pueblo, lo que quedaba era un camino no tan largo hasta la puerta del castillo. No tuvieron más remedio que darse prisa, y continuaron así por todo el camino, a través de un pequeño campo muy bello. Link miraba por todo su alrededor, y siempre se veía rodeado de montañas, estuvieran a unos cuantos kilómetros, o muy lejanas. La puerta del castillo era muy grande y tenía grabada muchos símbolos y figuras muy bellos, y había una trifuerza en ella, nunca podía faltar. Cuando llegaron ahí, los guardias se encontraban cuidándola. Cualquiera hubiera creído que tendrían que pasar por ahí, pero no. Baneft dio vuelta hacia la izquierda antes de llegar a la puerta, y le indicó a Link que lo siguiera, este último sin entender por qué, fue detrás de él. Había árboles y arbustos muy frondosos por donde iban pasando. Pareciera que donde quiera que estuviera el lugar a donde debían llegar estaba tratando de ocultarse. Y siguieron andando, esta vez llegaron hasta una especie de pasillo. Al final de ese pasillo, que era muy largo, se encontraba un patio muy pequeño, y ahí estaba una puerta.

-- Nosotros entraremos por aquí.-- le reveló el soldado.

-- ¿Por qué no usamos la entrada principal? Pudimos haber entrado más rápido.¿No?-- preguntó Link.

-- Podrás entrar por allá cuando tengas que ver al Rey en persona, y lo veo muy difícil.-- respondió Baneft, sacando de entre sus llaves la que abría la puerta.

Acababan de entrar a otro pasillo, pero era un lugar cerrado y estaba oscuro. Continuaron por el estrecho pasillo, y se podía ver luz al final. Cuando terminaron el recorrido llegaron a un cuarto grande iluminado por una luz tenue que entraba por la única ventana que había ahí. Había una mesa de madera muy vieja y sucia, sobre la cual había platos y cubiertos sucios, parecía que no hace mucho alguien había estado comiendo ahí. De hecho, en toda la habitación había toda clase de cubiertos y utensilios de cocina. También tenía en un rincón una especie de horno muy grande.

-- Sígueme-- indicó el soldado.

-- ¿Por qué tenemos que entrar por la cocina?-- preguntó Link, mientras avanzaban.

-- Por que es el acceso más rápido-- respondió.

-- El acceso más rápido ¿a dónde?-- le cuestionó Link. Estaba cansado de ir de un lado a otro.-- ¿Tenemos que pasar por otro pasillo?

-- No. No seas impaciente. Ya falta poco.

-- ¿Para qué?

-- ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas!-- la voz de Baneft subió tanto de tono que Link pensó que se debió escuchar en todo el palacio.

-- Bueno, ya...

Abrieron otra puerta de la cocina, y entraron en una habitación oscura, a comparación con el calor sofocante de la cocina, se sentía más fría, solo había una pequeña ventanilla en la parte superior de la pared, por donde entraba un poco de luz que no alcanzaba a alumbrar todo el lugar. A Link comenzaba a molestarle la cantidad de habitaciones y pasadizos que tenían que pasar, y ni siquiera sabía a donde quería llegar. Hasta que llegaron a un salón grande, que por la ausencia de muebles parecía estar vacío, pero no era así. Había una chimenea al fondo que permanecía apagada, y de pie frente a la chimenea, estaba un hombre que llevaba una capa larga de color negro. Link siguió avanzando hacia él junto con Baneft, de repente se tentó lo que pudo de su espalda, y entonces sintió algo duro: por un momento creyó haber olvidado en casa su espada, ni se había dado cuenta cuando la cargó, pero se sintió aliviado.

El hombre sintió la presencia de alguien más y se volteó. Se veía muy grande de edad, pero no anciano. Cuando vio a Baneft acercándose sonrió ampliamente, y este último hizo una moderada reverencia ante él. Debía tener mayor rango para merecer tanto respeto.

-- Señor...

-- Por fin. Comenzaba a impacientarme, ¿por qué has demorado tanto?

-- Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, capitán. Pero he cumplido con mi tarea, señor. He traído a este mozalbete para que reciba el entrenamiento de espadachín.

"Mozalbete" era la palabra correcta, pero viniendo de su boca sonaba muy feo.

-- Bien. Estaba ansioso de conocerte, muchacho.-- dijo el capitán.-- Es que cada vez son menos los jóvenes que deciden convertirse en caballeros. ¿No es verdad, soldado?

-- Claro, mi capitán. Hacen falta hombre valientes que estén dispuestos a luchar por la paz de nuestro reino.-- declaró Baneft, dirigiéndose a Link.

-- El hecho de que hayas venido-- continuó el capitán-- habla mucho de tu valor.

Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que la decisión de Link de tomar ese entrenamiento no fue cien por ciento por voluntad propia. Entonces él era capitán. Por eso el comportamiento tan cuidado de Baneft con él. Pero había mucho más en él, más allá del título de capitán, que inspiraba respeto entre los soldados de menor categoría. Link comenzaba a notar el tono de amabilidad en su voz cada vez que hablaba con él.

-- Y dime, muchacho...

-- Mi nombre es Link.-- se apresuró a decir.

Baneft le dio un golpe en la cabeza:

-- Ten la decencia de comportarte cuando hables con el capitán.

-- Déjalo en paz.-- le ordenó el capitán, sin alzar la voz.

-- Lo siento, mi capitán. Mis disculpas...

-- Está bien-- prosiguió, haciendo entender que las disculpas estaban de más-- Debemos empezar a conocernos ya que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido por los alrededores del castillo. Entonces... Link, ¿estás preparado para ser un espadachín? Será un adiestramiento muy duro el que vas a llevar. Dentro de unos momentos se te explicará que es lo que deberás hacer antes de que empieces a entrenar. ¡Ah! Pero no me he presentado, mi nombre es Noún, soy capitán del segundo batallón de las fuerzas armadas de Hyrule. Muy seguido me verás acompañado de otros comandantes y generales, puesto que nuestra obligación es evaluar el progreso de nuestros pendencieros.

-- ¡Jo! Debe ser muy fuerte para ocupar ese puesto-- Link empezaba a apreciar al capitán-- ¿Usted me va entrenar? Sería un honor.

-- No Link. Yo solo veré que tu formación se complete como debe de ser.

-- Oh, entonces... ¿quién va a enseñarme a ser un espadachín?

-- El soldado, por supuesto-- le contestó, señalando a Baneft.

Baneft dio un brinco, sorprendido, ante su respuesta.

-- ¿Qué... yo? ¡Pero capitán!-- le reclamó el soldado, con los ojos casi de fuera.

-- ¡¿Él?!-- preguntó Link al mismo tiempo que Baneft, sin poder creer lo que oyó. O más bien no quería creerlo.

Noún sonrió levemente, divertido por la reacción de ambos.

-- Eres el más indicado, Baneft, para hacer de este muchacho un noble combatiente. Creí que ya habrías adivinado, por esa razón te mandé traer a Link. No a cualquiera le puedo confiar un encargo tan importante. Se que harás un buen trabajo con él. De ti depende que aprenda a ser un buen guerrero, su futuro está en tus manos. Para que algún día pueda convertirse en un caballero.

-- ¡Capitán, señor! En nombre de mi capitán, en nombre del Rey y de la Princesa de Hyrule, haré de este chico un noble espadachín. Señor.

-- Esa es la actitud que espero de ti, soldado. Y de ti Link, debes poner todo tu corazón para que tu entrenamiento de frutos. Vayan, ustedes dos. Tienen mucho que poner en orden, antes de que de inicio tu preparación.

-- Capitán.-- con esto Baneft anunciaba su retirada.

-- Adiós-- dijo Link.

El capitán, Noún, observó a los dos irse hasta que hubieron cerrado la puerta. Aquel encuentro había sido muy agradable. El capitán tenía una actitud noble y decente; Link sintió que por fin podía confiar en alguien.

Debían haber cientos de pasillos y corredores que él no conocía. Se preguntaba si en el castillo había otras habitaciones, además de pasillos y estancias vacías.

-- Ejem... ¿todavía no hemos llegado a dónde deberíamos, cierto...?

-- Cállate.-- le cortó Baneft. Aún estaba furioso.

Pero no dejaban de caminar, lo cual indicaba que aún no estaban en el lugar donde debían. Al cabo de unos minutos (a Link le parecieron horas) volvieron a salir del castillo. El aire volvía a ser fresco, y se podían ver varias puertas que daban a diferentes lugares del palacio. Una vez más había árboles hermosos y verdes que adornaban lo que se podía ver del campo. No muy lejos del punto donde estaban, había un edificio pequeño de un solo nivel. Tenía unas puertas muy anchas de madera, y por su apariencia, lo más lógico era que aquello fuera algún lugar donde tenían animales.

-- ¿Qué es eso que está allá?-- preguntó Link.

-- Ya lo sabrás más tarde. Primero debo llevarte a tu habitación.

-- ¿Mi habitación...?

Al menos iba tener un lugar propio donde dormir; después de todo, las cosas no se ponían tan mal.

Volvieron a entrar en el interior del castillo, por una puerta diferente; subieron una pequeña escalinata, y en esa habitación había tres puertas. Baneft condujo a Link hasta la más cercana. La habitación era algo pequeña, con una sola ventana, pero se veía muy cómoda. Antes creía que tendría que dormir con los caballos, así que esto estaba bien.

-- A partir de hoy esta será tu habitación. El resto de las habitaciones están prohibidas para ti (a excepción de la cocina, que es donde podrás comer). Puedes dejar aquí todas tus pertenencias, aún tengo indicaciones que darte. Esperaré afuera, no te vayas a entretener mucho tiempo.-- después de decir esto, Baneft salió del cuarto de Link.

Link se sentó en su nueva cama, estaba muy suave, en comparación con la que tenía en su casa, que no era por despreciarla, pero estaba bastante rígida, y a veces le dejaba calambres espantosos en al espalda. Daban ganas de echarse una siesta, pero no debía demorar demasiado. Así que dejó todo lo que traía consigo, que no era mucho, solo dejó la espada encima de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama. Tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de decidir que no dejaría el gorro. Se lo puso, no muy convencido de lo que hacía, porque así sentía que por lo menos le guardaba respeto a su madre. Sin más demora, salió del cuarto a reunirse con su nuevo instructor. Era agradable saber que, cuando menos, esto le estaba molestando a Baneft más que a él.

-- Ya era hora. Ven conmigo.-- le ordenó.

-- Sí.

Link lo siguió hasta el edificio pequeño (de cerca se veía más grande);resultó que estaba en las caballerizas, después de todo. Baneft abrió una de las puertas grandes, para dar paso al chico y después entró él. Por fuera, desde el punto en que lo miraba, no se veía tan grande, pero ya adentro se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos el otro extremo de la pared. Tendría unos cincuenta o sesenta metros de longitud el edificio, eso fue lo que calculó el muchacho. Una importante mayoría de sitios que deberían estar ocupados por caballos estaba vacía. Link contó cinco caballos en total que había ahí.

-- ¿En dónde está?

-- ¿Qué?-- preguntó Link.

Pero lo que fuera que estaba buscando Baneft, no estaba ahí. Salió de nuevo, y Link le siguió. El soldado se fue hasta la parte trasera de las caballerizas, y Link también lo acompañó. Había un terreno muy grande limitado por una cerca que se cerraba. A los lejos podían ver a una persona con un caballo. El equino parecía una bestia indomable, estaba histérico, la persona trataba de someterlo, pero estaba incontrolable.

-- ¡Kyen!-- gritó Baneft lo más recio que pudo.

-- Ese caballo se ve algo exaltado, creo que podría embestirlo si no lo deja en paz-- opinó Link.

Aquella persona era un muchacho que debía tener unos veinte años, traía la ropa muy enlodada, quizá el caballo lo había tirado a un charco de lodo. Tenía el cabello castaño y la piel muy morena. Tuvo que dejar al caballo por esta ocasión para acudir al llamado del soldado. Se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaban, en el momento en que soltó al caballo, el animal dejó de comportarse como una fiera, incluso parecía más tranquilo. El domesticador del caballo llegó limpiándose el lodo del rostro con sus sucias manos.

-- ¿Me llamó señor?-- preguntó el joven.

-- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Te pedí que prepararas a ese animal dentro de las caballerizas.

-- Intenté tenerla bien quieta, pero se salió y no pude detenerla. Siempre lo hace, no le gusta estar encerrada...-- explicó Kyen-- Cuando me dispongo a devolverla se pone muy agresiva.

-- Tu responsabilidad es amansar a ese caballo. Entonces no has hecho bien tu trabajo con este animal.-- le reprochó Baneft.-- Más te vale que no cause demasiados problemas. Link, tendré que dejarte solo con este inútil, solo será un momento. Tengo un asunto muy importante que hablar con el capitán.

Baneft dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el palacio, con cierta expresión de fastidio en su cara.

-- Así que tu eres el nuevo aprendiz. Entonces te quedarás con Epona.

-- ¿Quién?-- preguntó Link.

-- Vamos.

Kyen le pidió a Link que se acercaran al caballo que trotaba suavemente sobre los pastizales. De cerca, era un animal muy bello, con su pelaje marrón brillante. Se veía que estaba bien cuidado.

-- Esta es Epona, es una yegua.-- le explicó Kyen.

-- Es muy bonita.-- comentó Link mientras la veía pasearse alrededor.-- ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta hace unos momentos?

-- Ah, eso... es una yegua muy terca... no le gusta que la dominen; prefiere el aire fresco del campo, a tener que estar encerrada en su caballeriza. Es un animal libre por naturaleza. Siempre he tenido problemas para domarla; el jefe me ha exigido varias veces que me deshaga de ella, que es inútil un caballo que no quiere obedecer a su dueño. Pero no tengo corazón para abandonarla, es una yegua muy especial.

-- Me da lástima... ha de sentir horrible que la encierren y la sometan todo el día...pero bueno es un caballo, eso es lo que hacen los caballos, supongo.-- dijo Link, no muy seguro de creer él mismo lo que decía.

-- Ya te dije que es una yegua, y a partir de hoy tu eres su dueño.

-- ¿Yo?.-- Link casi se cae de la impresión.

-- ¡Por supuesto!¿No te le dijo el jefe?

-- ¿El jefe?... ¿Quién es el jefe?-- preguntó Link con interés.

-- Así es como llamo al soldado Baneft.

-- ¿Por qué lo llamas jefe?

-- Así quiere que le diga, si lo llamo por su nombre se enfada-- respondió.

-- Bueno--dijo Link-- de todas formas, nadie me había dicho que podía tener un caballo. Es maravilloso.

La verdad es que Link en cierto momento le tenía temor a su yegua; si con su propio domesticador se comportaba de una forma tan violenta, no había una razón para que con él se comportara mejor. Pero verla tan tranquila en ese momento, era inspirador.

-- ¿Por qué no te acercas a acariciarla?

-- Ah...eh... claro. Sí.

-- Pero ten cuidado, si ves que se pone agresiva mejor aléjate.

Este último consejo no fue del todo alentador, Link se aproximó cauteloso, quien sabe, tal vez algún movimiento violento podría perturbar al animal. Tenía a la yegua a dos metros de él, hasta ahora parecía no molestarle.

-- Hola chica-- comenzó a decirle a la yegua (podría gustarle que le hablen bonito)-- ven aquí, bonita...

La yegua sintió confianza con Link, algo muy inusual en ella, ya que no permitía que la gente extraña se le acercara.

-- Eso es, eso es-- el chico extendió una mano nerviosa hasta la cabeza de Epona-- Eres una yegua muy obediente, ¿no es así?-- Link volteó hacia donde estaba Kyen-- ¡¿Cómo dices que se llama?!

-- ¡Epona!

-- Ya está-- dijo Link, siguiendo con su yegua-- yo soy Link, y seré tu dueño. A mí no me vayas a hacer bronca, eh. No eres tan brava como pareces, Epona.

Conforme se iban conociendo, Link perdía el miedo que le tenía. Ya le empezaba a tomar afecto, y lo mismo parecía estar ocurriendo con Epona: las cosas que le decía su dueño la tranquilizaban. Él la miró a los ojos y sintió una conexión especial con ella.

-- ¡Hey!-- Kyen vino con ellos-- Creo que le caes bien, está dócil como un perro (conmigo nunca se ha portado así).

-- Pues es una yegua muy obediente, ¿verdad Epona?-- Link seguía acariciándole el hocico.

-- Tienes suerte con Epona. Hace apenas un instante eras un completo extraño para ella, y ahora... hasta se deja mimar. Oye, tal vez te deje que la montes.

-- ¿Tú crees?-- preguntó Link.-- Lo dudo mucho.

-- No va a ser tan difícil. ¿Has montado un caballo alguna vez?

-- Sí, mi abuelo me enseñó cuando era un niño. Siempre le pedíamos su caballo al dueño de una granja en mi aldea, porque nosotros no tenemos.

-- Traeré la silla para que puedas montarla. Tu espera aquí. Y no permitas que se escape.

Kyen corrió veloz de regreso a las caballerizas, mientras Link permanecía al cuidado de la yegua. "El jefe" ya se había tardado mucho, el muchacho se preguntaba de qué asunto importante estaría hablando con su capitán. Era conmovedor ver al chico y a su caballo conviviendo apaciblemente en medio del prado.

El domesticador de caballos volvió tan solo un instante después.

-- Listo, Link. Voy a tratar de ponerle la silla de montar, no me caería nada mal una ayuda. Puedes calmarla mientras se la pongo.

-- De acuerdo.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a colocarle la silla, pero al ver la yegua lo que se disponía a hacer su amansador, trotó lejos de ellos dos.

-- Espera-- dijo Link-- ¡Epona!

-- ¡No te vas e escapar esta vez!-- exclamó Kyen, quien estaba listo para ponerle la silla a la menor oportunidad-- Link, ve a detenerla.

-- Ven conmigo, chica-- Link corría tratando de alcanzarla-- ¡Detente!

Epona trotaba lentamente, Link la alcanzó pero esta no se detenía, así que él continuó caminando a su lado, intentando en vano que dejara de andar. Kyen también iba a su lado, le estaba poniendo encima la silla, pero Epona se movía hacia un lado para evitarlo.

-- ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí intentarlo?-- sugirió Link.

-- Bien, como quieras-- le contestó el joven, harto de batallar con la yegua.

Le pasó la silla al chico, convencido de que no lo conseguiría. Link primero tranquilizó a Epona, y pudo hacer que dejara de trotar.

-- Sorprendente... realmente sorprendente-- murmuraba Kyen-- ¿cómo haces para que te obedezca?

-- Sólo hay que tener paciencia... (oh, tranquila).

-- Eres bueno en esto-- reconoció Kyen--; mira, esto va aquí.

-- Se cómo se hace-- explicó Link-- mi abuelo me enseñó.

-- Sí, pero... no, lo estás haciendo mal...-- Kyen estaba desesperado por mostrarle a Link quién era el que sí sabía como poner una silla de montar.

-- ¡Déjame hacerlo, ¿quieres?!-- le exigió Link-- Yo puedo.

Con todo y las correcciones que el domesticador le tuvo que hacer, Link por fin pudo colocarle la silla a su yegua (hubiera sido más fácil si Epona no hubiera salido trotando a mitad de la puesta) y lo último que hizo fue montar a Epona. Ella permanecía quieta mientras se subía.

-- Nada mal-- comentó Link sobre su yegua-- Estoy muy cómodo aquí arriba. ¿Estamos listos Epona?

-- Debo decirte que es una yegua muy veloz. Si no te sujetas bien te puedes caer.

-- No te preocupes, será un recorrido suave y natural.

Link le dio un golpe a la yegua para que comenzara a trotar, pero muy lejos de la reacción que esperaba, Epona se disparó como una centella, e iba a una velocidad importante.

-- ¡Aaah!-- gritaba Link, tratando de aferrarse a la yegua lo más fuerte que pudo.

-- ¡Te lo dije, es un relámpago!

Las cosas sucedieron así: Link cayó al suelo violentamente, Kyen corrió a ayudarle, mientras Epona seguía corriendo velozmente alrededor. El chico apenas podía pararse por sí solo; tenía el cuerpo adolorido. Tenía varios raspones en los brazos y en las piernas, de hecho, en su codo izquierdo se había hecho una herida profunda que sangraba. También en la cabeza se había hecho una herida, que no era tan grave, pero le escurría un poco de sangre en el rostro.

-- ¿Estás bien?-- preguntó el domesticador-- Déjame ayudarte.

Aparentemente Link estaba conciente, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas podía ver.

-- ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Ay!-- el brazo herido le dolía terriblemente, al igual que su cabeza.

-- Te dije que te sujetaras fuerte.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál de ustedes dos dijo eso?-- preguntó el chico, algo atontado.

-- No te ves nada bien, amigo. Mejor curarte esas heridas antes de que te desmayes. Vamos.

El joven Link necesitó de una mano para ponerse en pie e ir a curar sus heridas. Baneft regresó a reunirse con los muchachos, llevaba consigo un escudo, y los acompañó al castillo. Estaban en una habitación pequeña donde había una cama chica, y ahí tenían todo lo necesario en caso de emergencias como esta. El soldado estaba sumamente molesto, y no pudo evitar darles un buen regaño. Mientras, Kyen le estaba poniendo un cabestrillo en el codo a Link, quien no paraba de quejarse.

-- ¡Me lo estás poniendo muy apretado!

-- Así es mejor, para que ya no te sangre el codo.-- dijo Kyen, sonriendo.

-- ¡Pero me aprieta demasiado... me duele!

-- ¡No seas un llorón!-- le gritó Baneft-- Tú tienes la culpa por montar a un caballo salvaje antes de haberlo domado.

-- No es un caballo, es una yegua-- le corrigió Kyen, una tanto molesto y le puso una venda mojada en la cabeza a Link casi con un golpe-- y no es salvaje.

-- ¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado!-- se quejó Link.

-- Perdón.

Para su mala suerte, Link recorrió visualmente la habitación y su mirada se cruzó con la de Baneft, que parecía la de un asesino lunático que no había cometido un crimen en mucho tiempo.

-- Espero que aún te queden muchas energías, por que las vas a necesitar.-- dijo el soldado.

-- Por suerte no te hiciste ninguna fractura o herida de mayor gravedad.-- le explicó Kyen-- Vas a estar bien, en cuanto termine de vendarte.

-- Esa Epona...-- murmuró Link.

-- Con Epona hay que ir lento. Vas a tener ciertas dificultades antes de poder montarla sin que trate de tirarte.

-- Es un animal imposible de someter. Me hubieras hecho caso y deshacerte de él.-- dijo Baneft.

-- Ella.-- le volvió a corregir Kyen.-- Es una yegua, u-na ye-gua.

-- Da igual. Lo mejor será que te consiga otro caballo, uno que no trate de asesinarte.

-- ¡No!-- gritó Link-- Me gusta Epona, sólo necesito tiempo.

-- ¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para que pueda encontrar un lugar más alto de donde arrojarte?.

-- No, no. Quiero quedarme con Epona. Mientras más tiempo pase con ella, más prontamente me va a tomar confianza.

-- De acuerdo. Puedes quedártelo mientras, pero si su comportamiento salvaje se vuelve un obstáculo para tu entrenamiento, tendrás que cambiarla por otro.-- dijo el soldado.

Baneft no comprendía por qué Link prefería tener que batallar con su yegua a que le dieran un caballo dócil que lo obedeciera. El dolor del chico solo era superficial, no sentía ningún rencor hacia Epona, sabía que iba a ser difícil llevarse bien con ella, y esto solo era el comienzo de una relación mucho muy complicada. Kyen se despidió de Link, por el momento, y regresó a su labor con los caballos. El chico se quedó solo con su instructor, pero no duró mucho el tiempo de descanso.

-- Bueno, creo que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no?. Link te voy a hacer una pregunta... ¿alguna vez has empuñado una espada?

Link negó con la cabeza.

-- Noté que traías una cuando llegamos al castillo, ¿dónde la has dejado?

-- En mi habitación.

-- Ve a traerla, y luego vienes conmigo afuera.

Por lo visto, el entrenamiento no demoraría más en comenzar. Link fue deprisa por la espada que le había dado su abuelo, con los vendajes puestos todavía. Baneft lo estaba esperando afuera, lo llevó a un lugar en el campo. Estaba localizado en la parte más trasera al palacio. Estaba muy despejado, había uno que otro árbol, unos cuantos arbustos nada más.

-- Tenemos que aprovechar lo que queda de la tarde. Link, permíteme ver tu espada un momento.

Link le entregó la espada de madera.

-- Me parece que está bien... para empezar. Parece muy resistente.-- dijo Baneft, observándola con atención.-- Debes sujetarla de este modo, concentra tu fuerza en el brazo. Toma.

-- Bien... creo que puedo intentarlo.-- dijo Link.

Empuñó la espada sin estar seguro de cómo concentrar su fuerza en una de sus extremidades.

-- Ahora quiero que me ataques, pero quiero que lo hagas con todas tus fuerzas.

-- Sí.

Link intentó concentrarse para hacer un ataque efectivo, aunque era muy improbable que le hiciera daño alguno, ya que Baneft era un soldado con muchísima experiencia en el combate, y el chico tan solo era un novato que jamás en su vida había empuñado una espada. Tomó aire por tres segundos y sin pensarlo más se lanzó contra Baneft, le dio el golpe más fuerte que tenía, pero el soldado lo esquivó con toda facilidad, con su escudo.

-- ¡Vamos, hazlo de nuevo!-- le gritó Baneft.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su maestro, Link se lanzó nuevamente en un intento de ataque contra el soldado, pero él sólo tuvo que evadirlo y golpeó al muchacho por la espalda, haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

-- No estas fijando tu vista en mí. Cuando pelees, debes observar en todo momento a tu oponente, vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, para prever cualquier ataque.

-- Es fácil para ti decirlo-- decía Link en suelo, con la boca llena de pasto-- ¡Buag!... Tú sabes muy bien como esquivar los ataques, porque eres un experto en combates.

-- Esto no fue nada... algún día vas a tener que luchar contra un oponente peligroso, y créeme, no te va a dejar tirado si antes no te mata. Entonces... obsérvame, Link, no pierdas la concentración. Pon toda tu fuerza en el brazo, descarga tu energía con tu arma. ¿Estás listo?

El enfrentamiento comenzó nuevamente, una prueba simple pero difícil, Link apretaba la empuñadura lo más que podía, pensando que así concentraría su fuerza. Trató de nueva cuenta de darle un espadazo con todo lo que tenía, y de hecho fue el mejor embate que había hecho hasta ese momento. Baneft se defendió perfectamente con su escudo, pero el ataque de Link había sido tan fuerte que sintió que el brazo le dio una sacudida tremenda y su espada, al golpear el escudo salió volando y fue a caer a unos cuantos metros de él.

-- ¡Ay!-- Link exclamó.

La herida en su codo se la había hecho hacía un rato y con el zarandeo del brazo por el espadazo que hizo, la herida le volvió a causar dolor.

-- Oye, si no te alivias de tu brazo, no vas a poder avanzar.

-- Puedo continuar, solo es un dolor. Ya se me pasará.-- dijo Link.

-- ¿Sabes? A veces eres muy torpe, pero eres muy tenaz.

-- Pues ya ves.

Ante la actitud obstinada de Link de seguir entrenando, aún con el brazo lastimado (y con el dolor que nunca se atrevió a confesar), Baneft no tuvo más remedio que continuar con él. Se pasaron la tarde haciendo el ejercicio de ataque-defensa hasta que el cielo se tornó oscuro y no tenía caso seguir con el entrenamiento durante la noche. Además era su primer día, así que no tenían realmente mucho que hacer por ahora. Después de haber acordado seguir con el entrenamiento el día siguiente, Link se fue solo a su habitación. El codo le dolió todavía más, debido a que lo forzó por haber seguido peleando. Ya empezaba a tomarle técnica a eso de los espadazos. Se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta que daba al interior del castillo, cuando se le ocurrió mirar como estaba su brazo, tenía los vendajes rojos y algo de sangre empezaba a escurrir de ellos. Pero algo desvió su mirada hacia el frente: una persona que cargaba una lámpara con una luz muy peculiar, entraba en ese momento en el castillo, por la misma puerta por que tendría que pasar él. Link corrió para ver de quién se trataba; entró en el castillo, en la pequeña sala en donde estaba la entrada de su habitación. Solo vio a la persona extraña de espaldas, pero ya había visto antes ese cabello largo y dorado, y aquella cesta con flores de todos los colores.

-- ¡Espera!-- le gritó Link a la chica que había visto en el pueblo.

La muchacha volteó al oír el grito. Sí, era la misma cara linda que había conocido ese mismo día. Ella sonrió al verlo, Link avanzó hacia ella lentamente con un andar torpe, hasta estar frente ella, lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-- Eh... ah...hmmm-- fueron los sonidos que salieron de su boca.

-- Hola-- le dijo la chica-- Pero... no entiendo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?.

-- Bueno... yo.

-- Lamento lo que sucedió en el pueblo. Espero no pienses mal de mí.

-- Oh, no, no. Discúlpame, yo tuve la culpa pero... ¿y qué haces tú aquí?-- preguntó Link.

-- Pues, la verdad... yo soy solamente una doncella que vive en este palacio.

-- Ah... bueno. Pero cuando estábamos en el pueblo te fuiste, y no me diste tiempo de explicar...

La lámpara se balanceaba mucho en la mano de la doncella, no tenía fuego dentro de ella, de hecho, la luz dentro de ella no era una luz normal. Parecía más bien una luciérnaga muy grande que emitía una luz de colores.

-- ¿Esa es tu lámpara?--preguntó Link.

-- Es una lámpara muy especial.

-- ¿Qué es lo que tiene adentro? No parece una llama o algo por el estilo.

-- Es que esta es una hada.-- le explicó la chica.

-- Es la primera vez que veo una. Creí que las hadas eran solo un mito. Es muy hermosa.

-- No lo son. Existen, y son criaturas mágicas... ¡Qué horror!-- exclamó la chica, al notar la sangre en el brazo de Link

-- Lo había olvidado, es que...

-- ¡Ay, pobre! Te debe doler mucho.-- preocupada, la chica tomo el brazo de Link-- Esto es muy grave. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-- Yo... lo que sucede es que me caí de un caballo.

-- ¿De un caballo? ¿Eres el nuevo domesticador de caballos, acaso?-- preguntó la muchacha.

-- No, en realidad. Se supone que estoy aquí por que soy, bueno, para ser espadachín.

-- ¿En verdad? Entonces te pido que me disculpes. No me imaginaba que eras un espadachín.-- comentó la chica sorprendida, evaluando la herida de Link.

-- La verdad es que no soy un espadachín; apenas soy un aprendiz.-- le confesó Link, que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.-- ¿Qué es lo que haces?-- preguntó él, cuando la chica le estaba quitando las vendas.

-- Por favor, permíteme sanar tu herida.

La doncella dejó su canasta con flores en el piso, y abrió la tapa de la lámpara, dejando salir al hada que encerraba. La criatura resplandeciente revoloteó cerca de Link, y después alrededor de su brazo. Algo maravilloso ocurrió, la pequeña hada penetró en el brazo de Link, y este sintió que un calor muy placentero se concentraba en el brazo, justo donde estaba la herida. Luego surgió un resplandor y cuando este se apagó, la sangre había desaparecido, y su codo estaba intacto, sin un solo raspón. Lo mismo hizo con su cabeza, y luego el hada salió del interior de Link para regresar a la lámpara.

-- Con eso es suficiente. Me alegra haber podido ayudar.

-- ¿Cómo lo hizo?... Espera-- le pidió Link, al ver que se marchaba-- Quiero saber cómo te llamas. Mi nombre es Link. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-- Me gustaría poder volverte a ver uno de estos días-- dijo la doncella, y se fue por la puerta que estaba al fondo de la habitación, dejando solo a Link de nuevo.


	3. Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

OK, este episodio está mejor que el pasado, y tiene dos nuevos personajes. Por cierto, uno de ellos tendrá una participación muy importante a lo largo de la historia, ojala que les guste. Algunas cosas les parecerán bien fumadas, pero ¡hey! es un fic, como en las películas de ciencia ficción, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Si están leyendo esto me gustaría saber lo que opinan. Hasta la vista... babys.

No se asusten por los parrafotes, los diálogos que vienen después se ponen buenos. No pude seguir tu consejo Dialirvi con este capítulo porque ló escribí hace años. Pero lo tendré en cuenta para futuros episodios.

CAPÍTULO 3

**Cuando la verdad sale a la luz**

A Link le habían quedado muchas preguntas sin respuesta después del encuentro nocturno con la bella y misteriosa doncella. ¿Qué hace una persona cargando un hada? ¿Por qué llega a altas horas de la noche por un lugar donde nadie la viera? ¿Y por qué no quiso decir su nombre al joven Link? Estas y muchas dudas más mariposeaban en la mente del chico impidiéndole cerrar los ojos en casi toda la madrugada. De ratos volvía a admirar la piel de su codo, tan limpia y lisa, como si aquel incidente tan penoso de la yegua no hubiera ocurrido. Incluso la cabeza no le molestaba más. Al menos ese problema había sido resuelto. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que hacía más calor que el que sentía en el día. Estaba completamente descobijado, y aún así tenía el rostro y el cuello empapados de sudor, y ni hablar del resto del cuerpo. Pero quizá hubiera sido mejor permanecer despierto hasta la primera luz del día.

Tan instantáneo como en un parpadeo Link cayó en un sueño profundo.

Un sueño puede representar infinidad de cosas en la vida de una persona; son poco predecibles los diversos significados que pueden tener cuando no hay nada que se parezca menos a la realidad. El joven aprendiz se veía a sí mismo en una escena que no pertenecía al repertorio de los vagos recuerdos dentro de su memoria. La imagen borrosa de un Link caminaba en un escenario completamente oscuro y nubloso; parecía que su cuerpo se movía a voluntad propia, siguiendo un impulso instintivo sin saber por qué razón tenía que seguir. La neblina comenzaba a disiparse lentamente y a lo lejos comenzaba a asomarse la figura de lo que parecía una construcción de gran altura, que se veía tan sólo como una sombra negra. Aunque el joven caminaba lentamente y apenas despegaba un pie del otro, era como si avanzara a pasos agigantados, pues cada paso que daba lo acercaba muchísimo más aquel enorme edificio. Quería detenerse, quería dar la vuelta y regresar a dormir a su habitación pero, no podía, sentía que algo o alguien lo estaba llamando desde el interior de ese lugar. Su cuerpo iba cada vez más rápido, pero su mente se inundaba de un llamado como un grito que suplicaba por su ayuda. El cielo era oscuridad total, completamente despejado de estrellas o cualquier clase de luz que pudiera iluminarlo. Aquella extraña edificación comenzaba a tomar forma, como un castillo mucho muy alto, y una única luz provenía de uno de sus niveles más altos. Un grito quebrantador del silencio penetraba en su cabeza, uno muy aterrador. Sonaba más bien como una mujer, cualquiera que le hubiera oído en ese instante hubiera pensado que la persona que gritaba estaba recibiendo la tortura más cruel e inimaginable: ¡NOOOOOO!...¡DETENTE! ¡NO LO HAGAS!...¡NO NOS ABANDONES!... ¡NO NOS DEJES MORIR!, eran los gritos desesperados de alguna mujer desamparada que se ocultaba dentro del castillo. Link estaba atormentado, pero quería acudir en auxilio de esa persona. Sentía una desesperación intensa dentro de sí mientras escuchaba el clamor. En el momento en que el joven se acercaba todavía más al oscuro castillo, las nubes negras que invadían el suelo de pronto desaparecieron, justo a tiempo para advertir al joven que hasta ahí llegaba la porción de tierra por donde podía caminar, y en el mismo lugar en donde se detuvo el chico estaba la orilla de lo que parecía un precipicio cuyo fondo se perdía en la oscuridad; los gritos ensordecedores continuaban (¡NO NOS ABANDONES!) y venían del mismo lugar que la luz, pero Link ya no podía continuar, ¿qué podía hacer?, tenía que impedir a toda costa que ella siguiera sufriendo, ya no había forma alguna de solucionar este problema. Entonces de la tierra aislada donde estaba erigido el castillo, emergió una sombra descomunal con dos grandes y escalofriantes ojos rojos luminosos. Aquella sombra soltó una carcajada cruel y ensordecedora, cuando lo hacía el castillo se colapsaba. ¡DETENTE! gritó Link, pero aquella siguió riéndose con más fuerza y la cabeza del chico estaba apunto de estallar, ¡BASTA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! , volvió a gritar. Pero entonces la risa atroz y despiadada se detuvo, y los ojos rojos lo miraron con tanta maldad y con tanto odio, que Link sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba, y su corazón se estremecía con dolor. Algo inevitable pasó: la sombra monstruosa desató su ira ante los ojos del muchacho, y en un instante se apoderó del castillo que se estaba derrumbando. Toda la edificación fue consumida por aquella bestia negra, y Link se sintió más abatido que nunca, pues ya no podía hacer nada. Súbitamente, un rayo de luz dorada salió disparado de la tierra, directo hacia el cielo, y atravesó el cuerpo de la sombra devoradora, haciéndole un daño muy severo que lo hizo enfurecer más, pero estaba tan herido que no podía hacer nada por protegerse, después, como si el efecto de la luz estuviera siendo tan efectivo como para eliminar a la criatura sombría, un segundo rayo dorado surgió de la tierra y perforó a la sombra para extenderse hacia la infinidad del cielo; por último, casi instantánea a esta, surgió otro rayo de luz dorada que atravesó el cuerpo de la sombra que agonizaba. Arriba, en el cielo, los rayos dorados se alineaban de manera tal que hacían la forma de un triángulo. Link observó maravillado como aquella luz dorada desvanecía lo que quedaba de la sombra bestial, y el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse. Cuando hubo desaparecido por completo, el triángulo dorado que brillaba arriba se dividió en tres, cada uno de esos triángulos bajaba lentamente hacia la tierra; el castillo oscuro había desaparecido, y en el lugar que ocupaba ahora estaban los tres triángulos dorados, acomodados de tal forma que formaban el triángulo original en el suelo. De lo profundo del abismo emergieron grandes cantidades de tierra y rocas, las cuales fueron haciendo un camino por el cual Link pudiera llegar hacia el otro lado. Corrió presuroso al sitio donde estaba el castillo, ahí estaba en el suelo radiando una luz cegadora que no le permitía ver por donde iba. Como esto le impidió continuar su camino, se quedó parado a mitad de él, y al tratar de observar el punto de origen del resplandor vio la figura de una persona. Era una persona con cabellos largos que volaban con el viento sumergida en el resplandor. Esta persona estaba parada en el centro del triángulo dorado, y le hablaba a Link con una dulce voz. "No temas héroe elegido" le dijo la persona, era la misma voz femenina que gritaba desde el castillo, "El tiempo de la verdad ha llegado para ti... héroe que te guías hacia la verdad con la luz dorada del valor". En el momento en que terminó de pronunciar estas palabras el mundo comenzó a desaparecer, todo se ponía de color blanco alrededor de Link, !No te vayas! gritó Link, ¡¿Quién eres tú?!... ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de volver a la realidad.

Link abrió los ojos, por fin se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, bañado en sudor, y con una lágrima que le escurría por la mejilla.

Los rayos del sol entraban por entre las cortinas de su ventana, sentía una pesadumbre muy extraña en su pecho, también se sentía algo mareado. ¿Qué había sido aquello que soñó? ¿Quién era el héroe del que hablaba la misteriosa mujer, se refería a él acaso? No sabía exactamente que clase de sueño había sido, pudo haber sido una profecía, o sencillamente fue una pesadilla. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro.

Con la mano se secó las lágrimas, y buscó luego algo con qué secarse el sudor. Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el aire fresco de la mañana, el sol apenas terminaba de salir de detrás de las montañas. Unos pajarillos cantaban en los árboles cercanos a su habitación. Como ya había amanecido, supuso que el entrenamiento debía continuar. Ahora que estaba curado de sus heridas por completo, tenía muchas energías para hacer un buen desempeño ese día, estaba más que preparado para otra lucha con su instructor.

Después de respirar profundamente para relajarse- después de todo, había tenido una noche muy pesada, y aún se sentía un poco dañado, emocionalmente- se quitó el pijama, y se vistió para poder salir. Ya se le había pasado aquel trauma de la pesadilla, y estaba muy contento de empezar un nuevo día, convencido de que aprendería útiles tácticas de combate. Al principio iba todo tan tranquilo y tan normal como cualquier día, pero al salir del castillo y poner su primer pie fuera en el campo que rodeaba al castillo, su percepción del ambiente cambió. Sentía muy dentro de sí que algo andaba mal, era sólo un presentimiento, pero en el aire se respiraba la esencia del dolor, algo en su cabeza le decía que había peligro cerca, pero ¿qué? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir por su entrenador; buscó en todos los lugares que pudiera estar, o en los que le había dicho que le estaba permitido entrar. Ya había inspeccionado todos los sitios que le fueron posibles, pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado. A decir verdad, hasta ese momento no había visto a nadie en donde había buscado; era muy extraño, que no hubiera señal de gente cerca. Cuando visitó las caballerizas, las puertas estaban cerradas con candados. Se trepó a unas cajas, para ver por las ventanas hacia adentro; Kyen, el domesticador de caballos, no estaba en ese momento en el establo, y el único animal que había era su propia Epona. La pobre estaba completamente sola, sin poder moverse de su sitio, con sus ojos tristes mirando hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Para Epona, el encierro era el peor castigo. Pero entonces, ¿en dónde estaban Baneft y Kyen? Y no eran las únicas personas en todo el palacio, así que lo más lógico era que hubiera gente en el interior y alrededores del mismo. Pero no había visto a nadie, aún.

Link no es exactamente una persona paciente. Yendo contra todos sus principios (o tal vez no), se decidió por entrar en áreas que se suponía que debían estar restringidas para él. Llegó a la sección donde estaba la puerta de su habitación, y pensó en abrir la puerta que estaba al fondo, pero por esa misma puerta había entrado la doncella la noche anterior, ¿y qué tal si del otro lado estaba su habitación? Reflexionó por un momento, pensando que si esto fuera verdad, estaría muy apenado de entrar sin permiso. Pero luego dudó, porque, podría encontrarse con la sorpresa de que tampoco ella se encontraba en el castillo. Aún así, era inapropiado entrar en la habitación de una dama. No pudo contenerse ni un segundo más, y abrió la puerta. Por suerte (y para su desagrado) no había ninguna habitación después de la puerta; y tampoco había doncella alguna. Sólo había una escalera muy ancha hasta el segundo nivel del palacio; a diferencia de otras estancias que había visitado con anterioridad, esta estaba muy bien decorada y lujosa; una alfombra verde adornaba la escalera que era de mármol, la balaustrada era muy bonita y elegante. En la pared, al final de la escalera, había dos ventanas por donde penetraba el sol con todo fulgor iluminando la estancia; el candelabro del techo tenía sus velas apagadas. Link subió las escaleras, y en el segundo piso, había dos puertas, una en cada extremo. Optó por la izquierda, pero estaba cerrada con llave, y no había forma de entrar. No le quedó más que ir por la otra. Llegó a un corredor muy amplio, y muy largo; casi entrando estaba a su derecha una escalera dentro de una de las torres, que subía en forma de espiral hacia los otros niveles del castillo. Se olvidó momentáneamente de ella, y fue derecho por el corredor alfombrado, había por lo menos tres puertas laterales y una al final. A la mitad, estaba una mesita pegada al muro, con un florero muy fino que contenía un ramo de flores púrpura. Ahí las velas de los candiles estaban encendidas debido a que no había ventanas por donde pudiera pasar la luz del día. La puerta que escogió Link fue la del final, sin pensarlo entró por ella, ahora estaba en otra estancia con escaleras. Una que estaba inmediata a la puerta, y otra del otro lado de la habitación, que subía al tercer nivel. El muchacho bajó al primer piso, y había un acceso libre, sin puerta, a una sala contigua a la cual entró con toda libertad. Al fin que no había nadie que se lo prohibiera. Era una sala muy grande y muy bella, con algunas mesitas decorativas elegantes y diversos adornos finos sobre éstas, o encima de algunos tableros que colgaban del muro. Había un candelabro enorme en el techo con numerosas velas encendidas. Grandes cuadros de personajes que no había visto jamás decoraban las paredes de esta estancia, debían ser los reyes y reinas que habían gobernado Hyrule en los tiempos antiguos. Estos llamaban mucho su atención, tanto que le habían hecho olvidar la razón por la que estaba allí. Examinaba con interés los retratos de aquellas figuras famosas en la historia del reino (pero él no las conocía), y al parecer seguían un orden cronológico, o eso supuso el chico, debido a las ropas extrañas que vestían que, conforme iba pasando de una pintura a otra, se parecían más a la ropa que se usa actualmente, sólo que más finas y elegantes, dignas de un soberano. Una de las que más le impresionó fue la del último rey que aparecía, que a juzgar por su apariencia debía ser el actual rey de Hyrule. Se veía muy serio en la imagen, pero había en su mirada algo que alentaba a luchar por la verdad. Físicamente se veía joven, o por lo menos no se veía anciano, pero aquel retrato en especial radiaba vida, Link supuso que así debía ser el de carne y hueso. Con sus ropajes finos color azul y dorado, y una gran corona, el rey de Hyrule parecía en todos sus aspectos, una persona leal y bondadosa, de carácter firme y con un aire de solemnidad que sólo un verdadero rey puede tener. Ahora Link ya conocía a su soberano, aunque fuera sólo en apariencia. Pero no era éste el último cuadro, porque no formaba el rey parte de la última generación. Había enseguida un retrato, el más especial que hubiera visto jamás. Link sintió como dos mundos emocionales chocaban dentro de su ser. Como una especie de sentimientos encontrados caóticos.

Este cuadro representaba a una muchacha que debía tener no menos de quince años, en él llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa y blanco; un collar de oro con una trifuerza pequeña adornaba su cuello, llevaba puestos unos guantes blancos que le cubrían hasta las muñecas. Tenía una pequeña corona a manera de diadema en su frente con una joya grande de color rojo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que, aquella princesa era idéntica a la bella doncella de sus sueños. Era exactamente la misma cara, el mismo cabello dorado y los mismos ojos azules. Sonreía dulcemente sentada en una sillita, cargando un ramo de flores de muchos colores. Link no daba crédito de lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Era posible... la humilde y modesta doncella que había conocido en el pueblo era en realidad la princesa de Hyrule? Quizá sólo se parecen mucho es lo que hubiera pensado, de no ser porque no creía en las coincidencias. Retrocedió a unos cuantos pasos de la pintura sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en la sala. Alguien lo observa a sus espaldas.

-- ¿Podrías decirme qué haces en este lugar?-- oyó Link que alguien le decía.

El chico dio un brinco y buscó a la persona que lo había asustado. Justo tras de él estaba esa persona; un muchacho alto de cabello blanco y ojos cafés estaba parado junto a una puerta, mirando a los ojos a Link; llevaba una túnica roja amarrada con un cinturón de cuero, pantalones color azul y botas. Se veía algo confundido por la presencia de Link. Se acercó al chico lentamente, y se paró a un lado suyo.

-- Veo que has venido a admirar los retratos de la realeza. ¿Tienes permiso de estar aquí?-- preguntó el joven.

-- Eh... este...-- Link no sabía como explicar por qué había entrado sin permiso.

El joven de cabello blanco era muy alto comparado con Link, que tenía que levantar ligeramente la cabeza para hablar de cara a cara con él.

-- Bueno...yo... -- balbuceó Link.

-- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te vi por aquí si me dices a qué has venido-- le dijo el joven.

Link se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo.

-- La verdad...-- murmuraba Link, buscando la mejor explicación.

-- Debes decirme la verdad, Link. Puedes confiar en mí.

-- ¿Qué?... ¿Sabes mi nombre?-- preguntó el chico. Estaba seguro de jamás haber visto a ese muchacho, no sabía por qué él si lo conocía.

-- Supongo que debo conocer a todas las personas que viven en el palacio-- contestó el joven--. Pero no entiendo por qué razón estás aquí.

-- Estaba buscando a...-- dijo Link, tratando de recordar--. A mi entrenador, Baneft. Tú debes conocerlo, ¿no? No lo he visto desde que amaneció, y tampoco he visto a Kyen. Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a nadie en el palacio, a excepción de ti.

-- ¿Y pensaste que aquí lo ibas e encontrar?-- preguntó el joven. Parecía como si conociera muy bien a Link. Era extraño.

-- Eh... es que... ¿Quién es ella?-- preguntó Link sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación extraña en su pecho.

-- Pues es nuestra amada Princesa Zelda de Hyrule. ¿Acaso no la reconoces?

-- ¡No!... quiero decir, no. No sabía que era ella-- le explicó Link, mirando su retrato de nuevo.

-- Me lo imaginaba. Ella no te lo dijo, ¿cierto?-- preguntó el joven. Se veía muy sereno--. Debió haberte revelado su verdadera identidad desde un principio.

-- ¿Entonces ella es...?-- Link dudó si debía preguntar.

El joven sonrió mirando hacia el retrato de la princesa.

-- A ella le encanta pasearse por el pueblo. Es increíble que pueda pasar desapercibida.-- respondió el joven.

-- Yo no sabía. ¿Pero por qué no me dijo la verdad?-- preguntó Link, algo triste.

-- Por que no quería que lo supieras. A la Princesa le encanta escabullirse para ir al campo. Le gusta muchísimo cortar flores silvestres, siempre llega con una canasta llena de ellas.

-- ¿La conoces?-- preguntó Link.

-- Así es-- respondió él--. La conozco muy bien. Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti. Ojos azules, ropa y gorro verdes... cuando te vi, supe que eras tú, Link.

-- ¿Ella te dijo mi nombre?... Ella nunca me quiso decir el suyo. Pero, ¿por qué no quiere decir que es la princesa? Sería mejor así.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-- Si alguien se enterara de que la Princesa Zelda sale habitualmente del palacio, los dos estaríamos en graves problemas.

-- ¿Los dos?-- preguntó Link.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-- Yo soy el consejero y compañero de la Princesa. Lo que sea que haga o deje de hacer está bajo mi supervisión. Se supone que no debo dejarla ir a ningún lado fuera del palacio, por que es peligroso para ella.

-- No me parece que el pueblo sea un lugar peligroso-- comentó Link.

-- Es una princesa, Link. Una princesa no puede andar sola por ahí, sin alguien que la proteja de los peligros. Además, no se vería bien.

-- ¿Entonces por qué lo hace?-- preguntó el chico.

El joven se veía un poco angustiado, miró a Link a los ojos por un instante, y luego hacia el techo, dando un suspiro.

-- La Princesa debe permanecer dentro del castillo, como toda princesa, tiene sus responsabilidades. Debido a esto, no ha tenido oportunidad de hacer amigos. Me daba mucha tristeza verla tan sola siempre. Por eso la dejé salir al pueblo, para que conviva con la gente, que conozca el mundo. Desde entonces soy su cómplice en sus escabullidas.

-- Guau... todo esto que me dices es tan asombroso...-- dijo Link--. Bueno ahora ya lo sé. Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho...

-- Gálar-- dijo el joven--. Mi nombre es Gálar.

-- Claro, gracias. Y bueno, me preguntaba si sabías en dónde está Baneft.

No había razón para llamarle soldado o maestro, si no había nadie que lo escuchara.

-- Me parece que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa aquí, ¿cierto?-- dijo Gálar, tomando una actitud más seria que la de antes.

-- ¿A qué te refieres?-- le interrogó Link.

-- Link...-- Gálar hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando-- La Princesa ha sido... me duele mucho decirte esto, Link. La Princesa Zelda fue raptada durante la noche.

El consejero de la princesa estaba muy dolido por aquella noticia, y Link no se sentía menos desconcertado.

-- ¿Qué? ¿La Princesa... fue... se-cues-tra-da?

-- Me temo que es así. Nos lo han informado los oficiales esta madrugada. Todos los soldados salieron en su búsqueda, por órdenes del Rey.

-- ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaron?! ¡Yo también quiero ir a rescatarla!

-- No se puede. Tenemos prohibido abandonar este castillo. Los soldados se encargarán de todo. Pero aún así, me siento mal. Me gustaría poder ayudar. He sido el mejor amigo de la Princesa desde que ella era muy pequeña.

--Oh, pero ¿cómo eres su consejero, siendo tan joven? ¡No, eso no importa! Entiendo como te sientes. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.-- dijo Link, tenía muchas ganas de dar patadas-- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-- Link, creo que te puedo ayudar. Si tú vas en busca de la Princesa yo te acompañaré. Pero debes estar seguro de que lo quieres hacer-- dijo Gálar.

-- Estoy muy seguro. Jamás he estado tan seguro-- respondió Link--. Pero...

-- ¿Pero?

-- Si vamos así como estamos no vamos a conseguir nada. Me refiero a que, los soldados llevan armas y todo eso. Nosotros no tenemos nada con qué defendernos-- explicó Link.

-- Yo te puedo conseguir todo lo necesario. Ven conmigo.

Gálar condujo a Link hasta un arsenal en la parte exterior del castillo.

-- Tenemos suerte de que hayan dejado la puerta abierta.-- dijo el amigo de la Princesa.

Se guardaba toda clase de armas ahí. Había desde dagas pequeñas hasta lanzas enormes y muchos otros artefactos como escudos y piezas de armaduras.

-- Necesitamos equiparte bien para el combate... ¿que te parece esto?-- le mostró Gálar un escudo grande con una trifuerza-- Es un escudo hylian.

Link lo tomó para observarlo mejor, pesaba bastante.

-- Creo que está bien. Pero nos podría ser más útil un arma-- dijo él.

-- Entonces... -- Gálar avanzó hacia el rincón y quitó algunas picas que le estorbaban, dejando libre un cofre grande de madera-- esto es lo que necesitas.

Abrió el cofre y sacó de él un arma para Link: una espada, una de verdad. En cuanto se la entregó, Link notó que era más grande y pesada que su espada de madera. El brazo fue directo en caída al momento de empuñarla, e hizo un ruido fuerte al golpear el suelo. Tenía que haber sabido que debía costarle trabajo cargar consigo una espada.

-- ¿Qué te pasa?-- preguntó Gálar-- ¿Está muy pesada para ti?

-- No-- contestó Link, con la cara roja, haciendo un esfuerzo para sostenerla en alto.

-- Es la espada más pequeña que tenemos-- dijo Gálar, encogiéndose de hombros-- Creí que te sería fácil usarla para pelear, ya que tu eres un espadachín.

-- Soy un aprendiz...tuve mi primer sesión de entrenamiento apenas ayer-- le reveló Link--. Pero si no llevo esta espada conmigo no voy a poder apañármelas con quien sea o lo que sea que raptó a la Princesa.

Al joven le pareció que Link tenía toda la razón, además no había otra salida.

-- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí -- le indicó Gálar en la puerta--, antes que alguien nos vea.

-- ¿Y qué contigo? ¿No te vas a llevar ni un cuchillo o lo que sea?-- preguntó Link, extrañado.

-- Yo no sé como usar ninguna de estas cosas. Jamás se me ha instruido para emplear un arma-- explicó Gálar, algo apenado-- no sería de mucha ayuda si me llevo una; representaría una especie de obstáculo para mí.

-- Pero ¿y entonces...?

-- Tengo mis propios medios, Link-- le cortó el joven-- anda, no perdamos más tiempo.

Salieron los dos rumbo al campo tras cerrar la puerta, el nuevo aliado de Link le ayudó a cargar el escudo, ya bastante tenía con tener que mantenerse en equilibrio mientras caminaba con la espada en mano.

-- ¿A dónde piensas que deberíamos ir primero?-- preguntó Link--. No tengo idea de en dónde puede estar la princesa en este momento.

-- Yo tampoco lo sé, pero de alguna forma debemos averiguar hacia dónde han ido los soldados, eso nos dará una idea de dónde buscar. Podemos preguntar a le gente del pueblo.

Link estuvo de acuerdo. Pero todavía le quedaba una duda.

-- Oye, solo por curiosidad-- comenzó a decir Link--, en caso de que tuviéramos que ir a algún sitio lejano, ¿cómo vamos a llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

-- Pues, el único transporte que podríamos usar es un caballo, pero todos se los han llevado los guardias y los soldados. Me temo que no se me ocurre otra forma.

Justo en el momento en que terminaba de decir aquello, pasaban cerca de las caballerizas, a Link se le ocurrió una idea de sopetón, le dijo a Gálar que lo acompañara y llegaron hasta la puerta.

-- Ya tenemos un caballo-- le dijo Link --, está aquí dentro.

-- Pero las puertas están cerradas-- se lamentó Gálar-- ¿Cómo aseguras que hay uno ahí? No hay forma de entrar.

-- Ya verás, apártate-- le pidió Link.

El chico empuñó su espada lo más alto que pudo e intentó concentrar su fuerza. Comenzó a darles espadazos a las cadenas que mantenían cerradas las puertas. Gálar observaba, no creía que esto fuera a dar resultado.

-- Deberíamos buscar otra manera de entrar, así no vas a conseguir las cosas.

-- Claro que sí-- le contrarió Link.

Después de varios espadazos, y chispas que salían del contacto del arma con las cadenas, Link consiguió romperlas y abrir la puerta. Gálar quedó muy asombrado, pero su expresión sosegada no lo manifestaba. Al entrar su dueño, Epona se meneaba de contenta en su sitio, esperando a que él la sacara de ahí.

-- Qué suerte que nadie se la haya querido llevar-- comentó Link.

-- Sí-- dijo Gálar--. Pero no sé... ¿no es esta Epona?

-- ¡Por supuesto!-- respondió con entusiasmo el chico.

-- ¿No nos irá a poner en aprietos?-- le cuestionó Gálar, acariciándose la barbilla--. He oído que es una yegua muy problemática. Pero si es la única opción a nuestro alcance...

-- No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré para que no nos de inconvenientes-- dijo Link.

No tuvo problemas para hacer que Epona saliera de las caballerizas, estaba más que contenta de tener que dejar el encierro; Gálar estaba seguro de que podía fiarse de Link. Aunque desconfiaba de la obediencia de la potra, no le importaba mucho, ya que su prioridad en ese momento era acudir en salvamento de su amiga, la Princesa Zelda. Link, por otro lado, tenía que poner seria atención en su yegua, ya que la última vez que trató de domarla, ésta lo lanzó brutalmente, dejándole heridas graves. Le daba la impresión de que en el momento más inesperado podría salir huyendo para perderse lejos y ya no tendrían ningún medio de transporte rápido. Volvió a colocarle una silla de montar, esta vez correctamente, y se aseguró de que Epona no presentara señales de querer alocarse otra vez, antes de subírsele. Montó a Epona, y ayudó a Gálar a subir después, apenas cabían los dos sobre ella, pero solo quedaba una yegua para compartir. Asegurándose de estar bien sujetados, Link golpeó a la yegua para que empezara a galopar rumbo al pueblo del castillo. No había dado malos resultados esta vez; Gálar discutía con Link sobre cómo obtendrían información acerca del paradero de la Princesa, mientras cabalgaban.

Acababan de entrar al pueblo dentro de la fortaleza y disminuyeron la velocidad para poder andar entre las personas; todavía estaban los puestos del mercado ambulante, vendiendo sus productos a la gente que habitaba en este lugar. Pasaron al lado de una tienda al aire libre, donde estaban puestas en el mostrador muchas piedras de diferentes tamaños y colores, pero lo que llamó demasiado la atención de Link, no fueron las piedras rojas brillantes y pequeñas, ni las rocas del tamaño de un barril de diferentes colores, sino al ser que despachaba el establecimiento, cuya apariencia grande y gorda era totalmente ajena a la de un humano. Su anatomía estaba constituida más que nada de roca, tenía la cabeza gorda y en forma de pico arriba y no tenía orejas puntiagudas como los hylians, con ojos negros y redondos y una boca ancha. Parecía una enorme piedra color café con piernas y brazos.

-- ¿Qué es eso?-- preguntó Link, casi torciendo su cuello mientras se iban alejando del puesto. Por su puesto no conocía nada sobre él, puesto que toda su vida la había pasado en su pueblo, alejado del resto de la civilización.

-- Es un Goron.-- respondió--. Ha venido de las montañas, seguramente para vender las rocas valiosas que extrae de ellas.

-- Es muy extraño. No pensé que hubiera criaturas así-- teorizó el chico.

--Aquí en Hyrule consideramos a su raza como personas, aún si su apariencia es distinta a la nuestra, hay cientos de comunidades integradas por seres que no parecen humanos-- le explicó Gálar.

Link nunca había tenido relaciones personales con alguien que no tuviera la misma forma que él. A decir verdad, sabía que existían otras razas en todo Hyrule, además de los hylians, y que algunas de ellas no eran completamente humanas, pero se comportaban como si lo fueran. Se había enterado leyendo un libro muy interesante acerca del nacimiento de Hyrule, en la biblioteca de Kipa.

-- Sabes-- decía Link-- el único contacto cercano que he tenido con otra raza fue cuando yo era un niño... Había un río profundo en la montaña detrás del pueblo donde nací; cuando fui con mi abuelo una tarde para recoger bayas que sólo crecían allá arriba, yo estaba encima de un árbol cortando algunas, me acerqué a una rama baja para alcanzarlas, y de pronto vi como algo me miraba por debajo del agua...

-- ¿Y qué pasó después?-- preguntó Gálar con interés.

-- Una cabeza con forma de pez-- continuó Link-- salió súbitamente del agua y me lanzó fuego, ¡de su propia boca!

-- ¿Lo hizo?

-- Sí, fue como... como una gran bola encendida que vino hacia mí disparada. Yo me caí del árbol, por suerte, y el árbol se incendió todo.

-- No entiendo que hacía un... oye, mira hacia allá-- dijo Gálar antes de terminar su frase--. Han cerrado la salida.

Tal como lo había indicado, la puerta frontal de la fortaleza que protegía el pueblo estaba cerrada. Link golpeó débilmente a Epona para andar solo un poco más rápido hacia la entrada. Cuando llegaron ahí, había dos guardias custodiándola.

-- Regresen a sus hogares, jóvenes. Nadie puede abandonar el pueblo en este momento-- dijo uno de los guardias.

-- Disculpe-- dijo Gálar, mientras se bajaba de Epona--. Hemos venido desde el castillo; soy el consejero de la Princesa Zelda y tengo conocimiento de lo acontecido hoy por la madrugada en el palacio real.

-- Lo siento pero tenemos órdenes de no abrir esta puerta mientras no regresen nuestros soldados.

-- Pero tengo un permiso especial del Rey-- dijo el joven, sacando un papel extraño con un sello de su cinturón.

El guardia tomó la autorización de Gálar, parecía auténtica, miró a su compañero como buscando su aprobación, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-- No, lo siento. Órdenes son órdenes. Y esta puerta no se abrirá sino hasta el regreso de los soldados-- puntualizó el guardia.

Gálar tomó de nuevo su permiso; quedaba claro que no podrían salir del pueblo a menos que regresaran los soldados con noticias sobre la Princesa. ¿Pero cuánto podrían demorar en llegar con la Princesa a salvo? Link y Gálar no querían esperar a que eso sucediera. Tenían que actuar por su propia cuenta y hacerlo ya, pero ¿por qué no habían dado consentimiento al permiso del Rey que les había entregado el consejero real? Si esto no les ayudó a largarse del pueblo, entonces ¿qué lo hará?

-- ¿Qué sucede, por qué no nos abren?-- preguntó Link a Gálar, cuando se acercaba a él.

-- Parece que el Rey ha ordenado que no dejen salir a nadie hasta que vengan los soldados que han ido a buscar a la Princesa.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué nos van a tener aquí encerrados si ellos no regresan?-- Link tenía las orejas rojas de coraje-- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-- No conozco otra salida en todo el pueblo-- respondió Gálar, guardándose el papel en el cinturón y mirando a Link a la vez--, tendríamos que haber pensado que esto pudiera pasar.

-- No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Pero...

El espadachín sin experiencia miró por todo su alrededor, buscando, tal vez, que la respuesta a su problema apareciera a la esquina de una calle. No obstante, sabía que tenía que utilizar todo su ingenio si quería dejar el pueblo en ese instante, o por lo menos antes de que anocheciera.

-- Hummm, no puedo pensar en nada efectivo. ¿Y qué me dices tú?

-- Esta la única puerta por la que podemos salir. La única forma de pasarla sería por encima de ella, pero es imposible treparla sin que nos vean. Además está muy alto-- especuló Gálar. Él también parecía estar pensando en alguna solución.

Link ayudó a Gálar para que pudiera volver a montar.

-- A lo mejor deberíamos buscar alrededor del pueblo para ver si no hay un lugar por donde escaparnos-- le sugirió el joven, acomodándose sobre el animal.

-- Si pudieras volar, quizá podríamos salir-- dijo como broma Link a su yegua, acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella meneó levemente su cabeza, y pudiera haber sido que su mente le estaba jugando una broma, pero le pareció ver que Epona movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, como si quisiera dar a entender que comprendió lo que su dueño le había dicho.

-- Creo que necesito dormir más-- le dijo Link a Gálar, pestañeando.

-- Espera, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo?-- preguntó el joven, cuando la yegua comenzó a retroceder en dirección opuesta a la puerta.

-- No sé... Detente aquí Epona.

La yegua seguía alejándose de la entrada del pueblo haciendo que la gente se apartara de su camino al pasar.

-- Disculpen... Con permiso-- le decía el chico a las personas-- Permítanos pasar... (¡Epona, quieta!).

-- Sabía que tendríamos problemas-- dijo Gálar, sin la más mínima expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

Estaba ya lo bastante alejada de la entrada, muy cerca de la plaza del pueblo. Link estaba completamente avergonzado, de que todos se le quedaran viendo mientras la yegua iba trotando despacio y en reversa frente a ellos.

-- Esto no puede ser peor-- susurró Link, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Si le hubiera dado tiempo, Link hubiera desmontado junto con su compañero para detener a la yegua, pero justo cuando pensó en eso, y estaban muy cerca de una tienda de joyería barata, Epona relinchó vigorosamente y se disparó como una bala en dirección frontal; Link y su acompañante casi caen al suelo, pero pudieron aferrarse fuertemente de ella.

-- ¡Aaaaaah!-- gritaba Link, casi cerrando los ojos.

-- ¡Sujétate bien!-- le gritó Gálar.

Los guardias veían como se aproximaba Epona a toda velocidad, y sacaron sus lanzas por si intentaba aplastarlos.

-- ¡Oigan, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?!-- les dijo uno de ellos.

-- ¡Deténganse en este momento! ¡Les digo que se detengan!-- gritaba el otro-- ¡No se acerquen!

-- ¡No se puedeeee...!-- gritaba Link, mientras aceleraban.

Epona llegó como un rayo hasta el punto donde se encontraba la entrada que estaba cerrada, y a una corta distancia de ella, dio el salto más sorprendente que pudo haber dado en toda su vida. Pasó por encima de la puerta casi volando, en ese momento había conseguido la máxima libertad que tanto había anhelado, dejando a los guardias clamándoles desde abajo, con Gálar y con Link declarando su victoria en el aire.

Aterrizó con un estrépito enfrente de la enorme puerta, en donde comenzaba el mundo exterior que casi no conocía. Link se incorporó sobre su asiento abriendo los ojos para ver qué tan bien les había ido. Se sintió aliviado al ver que aún estaban con vida.

-- ¡Bien hecho, Epona!-- dijo Link dándole unas palmaditas a su yegua.

-- Es sorprendente. Magnífico-- dijo Gálar.

Lo habían conseguido, por fin estaban fuera del pueblo y podían partir hacia cualquier lugar donde quisieran. Sólo tenían un problema: no sabían exactamente a dónde ir. Cuando Link llegó la mañana del día anterior al palacio, había recorrido todo el camino dentro de una especie de vehículo tirado por caballos, y no tuvo gran oportunidad de apreciar lo bello y extenso que era el campo. Todo el pasto lucía verde y joven, y los árboles y arbustos le daban una impresión de estar habitado. Alrededor había pequeños prados llenos de hermosas flores de todos colores y olores. El cielo se veía completamente azul, con nubes como espuma que navegaban por él. No tenían idea de hacia dónde continuar, con todo el alboroto de la salida del pueblo, se olvidaron de preguntar por dónde se habían ido los soldados del reino. Gálar y el chico bajaron de Epona, para poder discutir acerca de qué camino tomar ahora. Link se rascaba la cabeza, intentando raspar alguna buena idea de su cerebro. Gálar estaba recargado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, su cara hacia el cielo, con los ojos cerrados.

-- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pudieron haber ido a buscarla?-- preguntó Link, aunque ya sabía que no.

Gálar se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado. La corriente del viento hacía que el gorro de Link se ondeara en el aire.

-- Quedarnos aquí pensando no solucionará nuestra traba-- apreció Gálar, mientras sus cabellos blancos volaban con el aire-- Podemos partir a donde sea, y podemos preguntar en cada comunidad sobre el paradero de los soldados.

-- Creo que tienes razón, es lo mejor que podemos hacer-- observó Link.

Caminó cerca de un grupo de florcillas amarillas, cada cual semejaba la forma de un sol. A Link le parecieron bellas desde arriba, pero al verlas de cerca, notó que estaban llenas de espinas. Luego de unos segundos de admirar aquellas peligrosas flores, regresó al lado de Gálar quien seguía apoyándose en el árbol. El chico se acercó a Epona para acariciarla, estaba muy orgulloso de la proeza de su yegua. Ya habían tenido un buen rato sin poner manos a la obra, así que era tiempo de partir.

-- Bueno, debemos irnos, ¿no crees?-- sugirió el chico, comenzaba a sentir cansancio (todavía tenía la espada con él).

-- De acuerdo-- aprobó el joven, quien llevaba el escudo hylian sobre su espalda--. La Princesa no esperará a que nos dignemos a ir por ella.

-- Anímate-- le dijo Link, dándole una palmada en la espalda--. Yo también tengo muchos deseos de verla con bien, pero si nos atormentamos ahora no nos van a quedar fuerzas para el futuro. Vamos ya.

Los muchachos habían comenzado a avanzar a donde estaba su único transporte, Epona. Se disponían a montarla, cuando alguien les habló a sus espaldas...

-- ¿Les gustaría saber a donde se han llevado a la Princesa de Hyrule?-- dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, y vieron a una persona sentada en el mismo lugar donde había estado Link observando las flores amarillas; era una chica de cabello un poco largo y negro, y con un sombrero puntiagudo, que estaba espaldas a ellos.

-- ¿Qué has dicho?-- preguntó Gálar a la chica. Ella volteó su cabeza de perfil.

-- Yo se donde tienen prisionera a la Princesa.-- dijo la chica, cortando algunas de esas flores--. Tal vez les agradaría saberlo...

-- ¡Por su puesto! ¿Tu viste hacia dónde se dirigían los soldados del Rey?-- preguntó Link con prontitud.

-- Claro que los he visto. Me he dado cuenta de todo lo que ha sucedido por la noche-- respondió la chica que tenía cierta monotonía al hablar.

-- Entonces por favor, dínoslo.-- le rogó el chico.

-- No lo haré-- estableció la muchacha--. Ustedes desean saber el paradero de la Princesa Zelda, ¿no es así?

-- Así es-- contestó Gálar--. Si tu sabes, debes decírnoslo. La vida de nuestra Princesa corre peligro en este momento. Por favor...

La chica colocó todas las florcillas que había arrancado en un saco pequeño de piel que llevaba atado a su muñeca. Llevaba puestos unos guantes de piel gruesos, por lo que no se hizo daño alguno al extraer las flores espinadas de la tierra. Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose y alisándose su vestido negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Traía una capa corta atada por el cuello con un pañuelo. Toda su vestimenta era de color negro, a excepción del pañuelo de su cuello, que era de un color amarillo brillante. Volteó hacia los muchachos, dejándolos ver sus ojos color miel.

-- ¿Por dónde se marcharon los soldados?-- preguntó Link con impaciencia.

-- Ya les dije que eso no lo sabrán-- dijo ella, con voz fría.

-- Pero tu dijiste que... yo creí que...

-- Ustedes quieren saber en donde está la Princesa, y eso es lo único que debo decirles.

Gálar se acercó a la chica.

-- Entonces, te suplico que nos indiques hacia qué dirección debemos ir-- le pidió el joven--. Si es que puedes hacerlo.

-- Claro que puedo hacerlo. Pero no se los puedo decir así nada más-- declaró la muchacha (¿cómo podía tener unos ojos tan hermosos y tan sombríos a la vez?)-- Yo sólo pido una cosa a cambio de la información que les voy a dar.

-- Pídenos lo que sea, nosotros haremos lo necesario a cambio de que nos digas donde encontrar a la Princesa Zelda-- le dijo el consejero.

Link tomó del brazo a Gálar.

-- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-- le preguntó al oído-- ¿Podemos confiar en ella?

Gálar vio a Link a los ojos con una mirada de "no tenemos otra opción".

-- Tú. Ven aquí-- dijo la chica, haciéndole señas a Link para que se acercara.

-- ¿Yo?-- preguntó-- Este... eh...

-- Ve-- le dijo Gálar en voz baja.

Link se aproximó inseguro a la joven, que al estar cerca, se dio cuenta que era por lo menos una cabeza más alta que él.

-- Bueno, y qué... ¡Hey, qué haces!-- exclamó Link.

La chica estaba esculcando dentro de la ropa de Link, mientras él luchaba por quitársela de encima, pero no podía, es decir, no podía aventarla o golpearla, porque estaba muy nervioso. Esto resultaba bastante incómodo, y hasta cierto punto vergonzoso. Tenía el brazo casi todo metido dentro de la camisa del joven aprendiz.

-- ¡Basta!-- gritaba Link-- ¡Ten un poco de decencia, mujer!

Gálar estaba parado viendo como lidiaban ellos dos. O más bien Link lidiaba con ella. En un instante, soltó al chico, dejándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas, y la túnica toda fruncida.

-- ¿Qué fue eso?-- le reprochó Link muy enfadado, y apenado a la vez.

-- Ya tengo lo que quiero-- dijo la muchacha, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la florcilla verde que le había regalado la princesa cuando se conocieron-- Ahora, debo cumplir con mi parte.

-- ¡Oye, eso es mío!-- exclamó Link, tratando de arrebatarle la pequeña flor-- ¡Es un amuleto!

-- Ahora me pertenece a mí-- dijo la chica, cuyo rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión--. He estado buscando esta rara flor por todo Hyrule. Tiene propiedades mágicas muy poderosas. A ti no te sirve.

-- Espera, no te he dicho que puedes quedártela-- dijo Link a la muchacha.

-- No tienes que decirlo, sólo obsérvarme-- dijo ella, guardándosela en su saquito.

-- Pero...

-- Link-- intervino Gálar--. Deja que se la lleve. Recuerda que es más importante saber en donde se encuentra la Princesa.

Al chico no le agradó nada que Gálar estuviera dándole la razón a ella.

-- Dime una cosa-- dijo la muchacha, en voz baja, con una mirada penetrante-- ¿Te importa más un objeto el cual valoras mucho, que la persona que te lo obsequió?

Link se quedó dubitativo por un momento.

-- Lo sabía-- añadió la chica--. Entonces me veo en el deber de cumplirles mi palabra. Si quieren salvar a la princesa, deben buscar en el hogar de las Gerudo.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, la joven les dio la espalda a los muchachos, alzó una mano en el aire y de un árbol cercano, bajó volando por entre las ramas, una escoba larga y vieja, que se detuvo en el aire frente a ella.

-- ¡Eres una bruja!-- prorrumpió Link.

-- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-- preguntó Gálar a su lado.

-- ¡No te vayas todavía, no nos has dicho quién eres!-- le recordó el chico.

La muchacha se elevó unos metros sobre su escoba, y los miró a los dos...

-- Si no me encuentro cerca, busquen a la anciana Chopra y pregunten por Áukum. Ella les dirá en donde localizarme-- dijo, sonriendo por primera vez, con una sonrisa aterradora.

Se fue volando hacia el norte, dejando a los muchachos solos. En tan solo unos segundos se perdió de vista en el cielo. Gálar entornó la vista en dirección al oeste.

-- ¿Buscar en el hogar de los Gerudo?-- se preguntaba Link en voz alta-- ¿Tu sabes en dónde queda eso?

-- El desierto-- contestó él--. Debemos partir hacia el oeste, y entrar al desierto de las ladronas. Ahí nos espera la Princesa...


	4. El deseo de la princesa

Bueno, pues al fin, mi siguiente capítulo, el cual fue uno de los más fáciles para mi de escribir. Me siento feliz de decir que una amiga me ha ayudado a salir de mi largo receso por lo que espero reanudar pronto la escritura de este fic, y claro, espero que les siga gustando, así tendré muchos motivos para continuar. Saludos a mi amiga Sandra, si está viendo esto, le dedico este capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**El deseo de la princesa: Estrellas en el desierto**__._

Muy lejos del pacífico y próspero reino de Hyrule, en un lugar donde no existían los bellos prados, los árboles frondosos y las flores de colores brillantes, se hallaba una pequeña nación en uno de los sitios más calurosos y secos: el desierto. No se conocía en Hyrule mucho acerca de los habitantes de esta desolada región, ya que el único contacto directo que ha habido entre estos dos reinos es mediante sus respectivos soberanos. Cada año el representante del reino del desierto tiene un encuentro con el rey de Hyrule. Pero más allá de esa reunión de la cual no se enteraba mucho la gente, no tenían una relación muy estrecha. Nadie conocía nada acerca de cómo vivían estas personas, o que costumbres tenían. Solo sabían lo que se decía en cada uno de los rumores sobre esta gente; muchas personas decían que en el desierto sólo habitaban mujeres, o como la mayoría de ellos les llamaban, las ladronas. Las señoras casadas y con hijos decían que eran mujeres vulgares e indecentes a las que no debería estar permitido entrar en Hyrule. Los hombres, por otro lado, les decían a los más jóvenes que eran las mujeres más hermosas y peligrosas, que podrían asesinar a cualquier hombre que se les cruce en su camino. Lo cierto es que para los habitantes del reino, las Gerudo no eran más que unas delincuentes. Y su hogar estaba en el desierto del Oeste, en dónde el aire era caliente y sofocante en el día, y el ambiente era helado en la noche.

El joven Link, que era un aprendiz de espadachín, y Gálar, el consejero de la princesa Zelda, emprendían su camino hacia este lugar. Cuanto más al oeste se dirigían, más cálido comenzaba a ser el clima. El camino hasta el desierto resultó ser muy largo. Después de dos horas (a caballo) se condujeron hasta un lugar muy alejado del extenso campo, estaban próximos a un camino no muy estrecho que había entre dos pequeñas montañas. Todo a su alrededor era tierra y roca, no había árboles, ni arbustos, ni pasto creciendo en el suelo. El sendero por el que cruzaban hacia el otro lado era también un poco largo.

-- ¿Esto... se supone que va al desierto?-- preguntó Link.

Al terminar el recorrido a través del estrecho, se encontraron a la entrada de lo que aparentaba ser un pequeño valle; allí ya se observaban rastros del desierto: la tierra era un poco arenosa y había unos arbustos espinosos pequeños muy escasos. Estaban colocadas algunas tiendas de campaña muy grandes (para ser una tienda de campaña) a lo largo de todo el valle, con un símbolo dibujado que Link nunca había visto. Se veía desde afuera que estaban vacías, a excepción de una sola. Los muchachos desmontaron para poder andar libremente alrededor de ellas.

-- ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de este lugar?-- se interrogó Link-- ¿Crees que haya alguien ahí dentro?

-- Hay que averiguarlo. Vayamos a ver-- dijo Gálar.

Fueron a husmear en una tienda cercana, cuya entrada estaba bien abierta. Link se asomó primero, mostrando casi todo su cuerpo hacia el interior. Ahí se encontraba, sentada sobre un cojín, una anciana que llevaba un turbante con una gran joya roja sobre su frente. Tenía la tez muy morena. La nariz muy grande, al igual que sus ojos. Bebía algo en ese momento sentada frente a una mesita. Miraba hacia el suelo al beber, con los ojos casi cerrados, y parecía no haber notado la presencia de Link en la entrada.

-- Disculpe-- profirió Link con timidez.

La vieja se detuvo en un trago, y con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos, miró al chico.

-- Uh... disculpe... me preguntaba si...

-- ¿Quién eres tu?-- preguntó la anciana, con una voz ronca.

-- Eh...Link... me llamo Link.

En ese momento el rostro de Gálar se asomó por detrás de Link.

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-- les preguntó ella.

-- Me preguntaba si...

-- Venimos en representación de la realeza de Hyrule, respetable señora. Estamos buscando pistas acerca del paradero de nuestra princesa, quien fue raptada durante la noche-- explicó Gálar--. Si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

Link estaba boquiabierto. ¿Cómo podía tener Gálar tanta facilidad de palabra? A él no se le habría ocurrido una mejor forma de pedir ayuda a la vieja señora. Si hubiera pensado en abrir la boca antes, quizá hubiera "metido la pata". La mujer dejó el vasito del cual había estado bebiendo sobre la mesita.

-- ¿De Hyrule, eh?...-- reflexionaba la anciana-- Pues no he visto a ninguna princesa. Ahora váyanse.

-- ¿Está segura?-- preguntó Link-- ¿No vio usted a varios soldados entrar al desierto?

-- No-- contestó ella tajante.

Gálar entró a la tienda y se acercó a la mujer.

-- Por favor señora. Esto es muy importante para el bienestar de nuestro reino. Mi rey, y un servidor le estaremos eternamente agradecidos si colabora con nosotros para salvar a la princesa de Hyrule.

-- Nadie ha entrado a nuestro valle durante la noche-- contó la mujer--. Y si me preguntan, yo no sé nada de ninguna princesa.

-- Pero...

-- ¡Lárguense de mi casa!

-- Oiga, no nos puede...-- dijo Link siendo empujado por su compañero hacia el exterior-- Pero... ¡ya déjame!

El consejero de la princesa tuvo muchas dificultades para hacer que Link desistiera de su intento por sacarle alguna información a la anciana. El chico estaba sumamente molesto por el trato de aquella mujer.

-- ¡Esa vieja amargada!-- explotó Link, al estar lo suficiente lejos de su casa, para que no le oyera.

-- Es suficiente Link. Tienes que calmarte.

-- ¿Por qué nos echó de su casa? No la ofendimos, ¿a que no?

-- Es obvio que no quería decírnoslo-- contempló.

-- ¿De qué estás hablando?-- preguntó Link, tenía las orejas rojas.

-- Me refiero a que... no va a ser tan fácil que estas personas nos revelen en dónde tienen a la Princesa Zelda-- contestó Gálar--. Es innegable que están tratando de ocultarlo. Algo está tramando esta gente, y tenemos que evitar que dañen a la Princesa, cueste lo que cueste.

Link pensó por un momento.

-- Se me acaba de ocurrir que...

Estaba a punto de decirlo, pero prefirió guardárselo.

-- No, está bien así... olvídalo.

-- Si tienes algo importante que decir, habla.

-- Hum... estaba pensando, que talvez estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado.

-- ¿Eso crees?-- preguntó Gálar--. ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo?

-- Bueno es que... tu escuchaste a la anciana, "nadie ha entrado a nuestro valle durante la noche"-- dijo Link, imitando su voz ronca.

-- ¿Lo que dices es que los soldados probablemente nunca vinieron hasta aquí?

-- ¡Exacto!-- contestó Link-- Hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo buscando en este... lugar. Deberíamos averiguar a dónde fueron ellos. Quizá ya encontraron a la princesa y nosotros ni nos dimos cuenta.

-- No pienso del mismo modo que tú. Tengo la certeza de que la Princesa está muy cerca de nosotros.

-- La bruja nos dijo que buscáramos en el desierto, pero la anciana no tiene noticias de los soldados que fueron a rescatarla-- dijo el chico--. Seguramente se equivocó... a lo mejor lo hizo a propósito.

-- A mí me pareció que no nos mentía, Link. Además-- arguyó Gálar--, si mal no recuerdo, ella nos dijo que habían traído a su majestad aquí, pero nos dio a entender que los soldados no llegaron hasta este sitio.

-- Entonces... eso es... peor de lo que me esperaba.-- masculló Link.

-- Somos los únicos que podemos ayudarla. Ahora, si esa mujer no está dispuesta a revelarnos el escondite de los bandidos que se llevaron a la Princesa, ninguna de estas personas lo hará.

-- Tendremos que sacarles la sopa sin que se den cuenta.-- formuló el chico.-- ¿Pero cómo?

-- Debemos investigar primero en dónde se encuentra el resto de la gente. Después ya veremos como hacer para que hablen-- sugirió el joven--. Por lo pronto, hay que ir al desierto.

-- Ejem... ya estamos en el desierto-- dijo Link con una sonrisa, mirando hacia arriba.

--Si no me equivoco estamos en el valle Gerudo.

-- ¿Esto no te parece ya un desierto?

-- No has visto lo peor aún-- expresó Gálar.

Los muchachos fueron a donde estaba Epona para poder avanzar a las tierras arenosas donde se refugiaba la mayoría de las Gerudo. Link le hizo notar a su compañero que no muy lejos de ahí, mirando a su izquierda, estaba un acceso a otra área donde seguramente podría estar el desierto.

Al ir más rápido sobre Epona, el aire caliente golpeaba con más fuerza en la cara de Link. Pero aún no estaban en la parte más desértica, así que lo peor estaría aún por venir.

--¿Crees que debimos haber traído un poco de agua para el viaje?

-- Sí-- respondió Gálar tranquilamente.

-- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-- preguntó el chico con ahogo.

Todas las tiendas se veían vacías, nadie se encontraba en ese momento en sus hogares; para Link era demasiado sospechoso que una comunidad completa estuviera deshabitada. Aunque así pareciera a simple vista, la realidad era otra, porque las personas que vivían en el valle estaban en un lugar secreto dentro del desierto. Y era eso lo que los muchachos tenían que averiguar.

-- Ya estamos cerca-- le informó Link-- Pronto llegaremos al desierto. ¡Ja!

Golpeó a Epona para acelerar el galope, Gálar intentaba sujetarse como podía mientras sostenía las armas de Link. Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta un punto del cual no podían pasar.

-- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?-- se quejó Link, ante un enorme portón de madera cerrado que les negaba el paso.

-- No podemos entrar por aquí.-- dijo Gálar.

-- Pero no hay otro sitio por donde ir-- dijo Link-- ¡¿A quién se le ocurre poner una puerta?!

-- Cálmate-- le aconsejó Gálar, dándole una palmada en la espalda.-- Ha de ser porque no quieren que nadie entre al desierto.

-- ¡¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer...?!-- gritó Link con ganas mirando hacia el cielo, pero se calló al ver a alguien parado encima del portón.

-- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos, no pueden estar aquí!-- les gritó una voz de mujer desde lo alto de la enorme puerta.-- ¡Váyanse!

-- ¡Por favor, déjanos pasar!-- gritó Gálar.

La mujer bajó hasta donde estaban ellos de un salto, y cayó ágilmente sobre sus pies. Era una mujer atractiva, con su piel bronceada y su cabello rojo encendido, se parecía a la anciana, solo que muchísimo más joven.

-- ¿Qué es lo que buscan, extraños? Los foráneos no pueden pasar más allá de esta puerta.

-- ¿Por qué no podemos?-- preguntó Link.

-- Porque sólo las Gerudo tenemos acceso libre al desierto-- dijo ella, con una enorme sonrisa, mirándolos con sus grandes ojos.-- Cualquiera que no sea uno de nosotros no pasará de este punto.

-- ¿No podrías hacer una excepción?-- le suplicó Link.

-- No.

-- ¿Quién te ha mandado vigilar la entrada?-- le interrogó el joven de cabello blanco.

-- No te incumbe.-- respondió tajante la chica, sin dejar de sonreír.

-- Venimos en busca de la princesa Zelda, y tenemos indicios de que podría estar en algún lugar de su reino.-- continuó el joven-- ¿Tu líder te ha dicho que no permitas entrar a nadie de nuestro reino? Porque entonces podríamos pensar que están tratando de ocultar a la princesa ahí.

-- No se nada de esa Zelda... o como se llame. Pero tengo órdenes de nuestro rey de no dejar a los extranjeros que entren a nuestro desierto.

-- ¡Porque ustedes se llevaron a la princesa! ¿No es así? Por eso no quieren que vayamos a investigarlo.-- bramó Link, con tono de obviedad.

-- Piensa lo que quieras.-- dijo ella-- No considero que haya algún motivo por el cual pueda estar aquí esa persona que buscan. Y si no les importa, tengo un deber que cumplir, así que lo mejor será que se marchen de una buena vez.

-- ¿Tu rey es Ganondorf, cierto?-- preguntó Gálar, con una mirada severa, a lo que la chica solo respondió con una mirada recelosa-- No me equivoqué. Entonces, él debe tener conocimiento de lo que le sucedió a nuestra princesa.

-- Si lo que planeas es ver al gran Ganondorf en persona, te informo que no es posible. Ya que nuestro rey no acepta hablar con cualquiera.

-- No queremos a Ganon... o lo que sea. Solo queremos entrar al desierto.-- dijo Link.

-- Ya les dije que no. Lárguense a fastidiar a otras personas.

La chica Gerudo trepó por la pared de roca hasta regresar a su puesto en la parte de arriba. Gálar se bajó de Epona y le pidió a Link que retrocediera.

-- Aléjate de la puerta, Link... más atrás.

-- ¿Pero para qué? ¿Qué estás tramando?-- preguntó Link, al trotar hacia atrás sobre Epona.

-- Atrás... no quería llegar a este recurso, pero no me deja otra opción.

Gálar se paró frente a la puerta, y se sacó de la túnica algo que parecía un pequeño saco de piel. Abrió el saquito y tomó en su mano lo que había dentro de él. Link no podía ver que era eso. Lo que el joven tenía en la mano era una esfera pequeña de color negro. Se alejó de la puerta, y habiendo estado a una distancia considerable arrojó con todas sus fuerzas aquella bola negra. La esfera golpeó la enorme puerta provocando una pequeña explosión, pero lo suficientemente efectiva como para incendiar todo el portón. La chica cayó al suelo debido al estrépito de la explosión. Link estaba mirando, estupefacto, como el fuego consumía lo que quedaba de la puerta; no podía creer lo que Gálar acaba de hacer, habría esperado esa clase de soluciones de cualquier otra persona, pero no de él. Una vez que hubo cesado el incendio, Gálar dijo:

-- Es hora Link, hay que darnos prisa-- y le indicó que entrara por la puerta ahora abierta.

-- ¡Vaya, eso fue... explosivo!-- comentó Link, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La chica estaba tirada en suelo, inconsciente. Gálar fue a ver que tan graves habían sido los daños.

-- ¿La mataste?-- preguntó Link detrás de él, levantando la cabeza para poder verla.

-- No, ella está bien.-- le informó el joven-- Pero despertará en cualquier momento, debemos irnos antes de que lo haga.

-- Menos mal-- dijo Link, exhalando fuertemente.

Gálar montó sobre Epona de nueva cuenta, y habían empezado a recorrer a través de un escenario de arena. Ahora Link de verdad sentía el calor del desierto. Nunca se habría imaginado estar en un lugar como ese, lo único que veía era arena... arena... y más arena. De milagro encontraba uno que otro cactus. Pero el desierto parecía un lugar tan desolado.

-- ¿A dónde se supone que debemos ir ahora?-- le preguntó Link a su acompañante.

-- Al templo.-- contestó el joven.

-- ¿El templo?-- preguntó-- ¿Qué templo?

-- Hay un templo en medio del desierto, en donde solían habitar los antiguos sabios de Gerudo. Pero ahora se ha convertido en un recinto para las ladronas.

-- Te admiro, sabes mucho acerca de las Gerudo.-- admitió Link-- Pero dime, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-- Cuando vives en el castillo y conoces todos los secretos de él-- respondió Gálar--, puedes enterarte de muchas cosas.

-- Qué en envidia me das. A mí me gustaría conocer los secretos del castillo-- dijo Link.

El cielo estaba de un azul intenso, era apenas medio día, y aún seguían buscando el famoso templo, bajo los intensos rayos del sol. Link y Gálar tenían el rostro empapado de sudor y el pelo mojado. Epona también empezaba a manifestar los estragos que le provocaba el calor; claro, pensó Link, es un ser vivo, tenía que ponerse mal por el calor tarde o temprano.

-- Aguanta un poco más-- le dijo Link a la yegua cuando comenzó a quejarse-- Te prometo que ya vamos a llegar. Si tan solo hubiera agua por aquí...

-- Oye Link. Mira hacia allá.-- le dijo Gálar apuntando con la cabeza-- Parece que hemos llegado.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde, dónde?

Cuando miró hacia la dirección que le indicaba su acompañante, se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos se veía una figura negra de un edificio o algo que se le parecía. No tardarían mucho en llegar hasta él, pero Epona parecía estar apunto de desfallecer, y no era para menos, si había tenido que galopar por un largo rato bajo los insoportables rayos del sol, cargando a dos personas sobre sí, y sin una gota de...

-- ¡AGUA!-- gritó Link señalando hacia su derecha-- ¡Agua, agua, veo agua!

Y tenía razón, muy cerca de ahí, había un oasis pequeño pero con suficiente agua como para abastecer a los muchachos y a Epona. Link se acercó al oasis tirando de las riendas de su yegua para que fuera a tomar agua, lo cual no fue necesario, porque Epona, al percibir el agua cerca corrió a hidratarse. Bebió a tragos, después de que lo hicieron Gálar y Link.

Cuando por fin hubieron terminado (Epona no quería parar de beber), continuaron su camino hasta la entrada del templo. O eso era lo que suponían, porque no había ninguna puerta visible. Pero sí había frente a ellos el mismo símbolo extraño que estaba en las tiendas del valle. Justo al frente de un gran edificio parecido a un santuario, uno no muy común. Era grande y muy bello. Había estatuas en cada esquina, y una de medio cuerpo de una mujer, con cuatro brazos y los tenía cerrados, palma con palma.

-- Yo no veo por donde podemos entrar-- dijo Link.

-- Estamos justo donde deberíamos-- dijo Gálar-- , aquí está el emblema del reino de Gerudo.

-- ¿Y eso qué?

-- Significa que estamos frente a la entrada.-- explicó el joven-- Pero... ¿cómo se supone que esto se abre?

-- Si tu no sabes estamos perdidos-- dijo Link con agobio.

-- No, espera. Debe haber alguna forma de ingresar al templo. Se supone que no cualquiera debe entrar en él; por lo tanto, la puerta debe estar sellada con alguna clase de magia. Tal vez haya un conjuro que la abra, o una contraseña.

Gálar pensaba qué clase de acción serviría para hacer que el acceso al templo estuviera libre para ellos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza baja, con los brazos cruzados. La espada de Link que aún estaba envainada descansaba sobre sus piernas, y el escudo lo llevaba sobre la espalda.

-- ¿Ábrete sésamo?-- sugirió Link alzando los hombros.

-- ¿Qué?-- preguntó Gálar, siendo de repente perturbado.

-- Nada, olvídalo.-- le dijo Link.

¿Había acaso, algún rito mágico capaz de abrir la puerta del templo, un conjuro o algo en especial? ¿Y cómo se suponía que iban a saberlo? Las cosas no se ponían del todo fáciles para los dos muchachos. Y el hecho de que estaban a mitad del ardiente desierto y no les quedaba mucho tiempo para salvar a la princesa, no mejoraba en nada su situación.

-- Gálar, tu debes saber algo de magia, ¿no?... ¡ya se! Puedes lanzar otra de esas cosas para que vueles el muro con una explosión.-- propuso Link.

-- Claro que no... No puedo hacer eso, el templo es un lugar sagrado.

-- ¿Cómo puede ser sagrado? ¿No dices que ahora es el cuartel de las ladronas?-- preguntó Link, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-- Eso no importa, Link.-- insistió Gálar-- Además, mis bombas zafiro no son lo suficientemente potentes para derrumbar los muros.

-- No que los tires todos... solamente este.-- dijo Link, mientras el joven negaba con la cabeza-- Bueno, entonces ¿qué podemos hacer?

-- Pues no lo sé.-- contestó Gálar, con talante preocupado.

Si no se daban prisa en encontrar una forma de entrar al templo se les iba hacer tarde. Por más que Link trataba de hallar una solución fácil no se le ocurría algo que realmente fuera a funcionar. Gálar estaba muy concentrado, recordando todos los hechizos que había aprendido, y de repente le vino a la mente una remembranza, una pista para resolver su problema.

-- Creo que... estoy recordando algo.-- murmuró Gálar.

-- ¿Qué?-- preguntó Link.

-- Verás... cuando yo me dedicaba a estudiar los libros acerca del antiguo Hyrule, en ellos se mencionaba algo acerca de... los sabios y cada uno de los templos los cuales debían ser protegidos por estos. Sí, claro.

A Gálar parecía habérsele iluminado la memoria.

-- ¿Y entonces?-- preguntó Link con impaciencia.

-- Cada templo tenía un secreto para abrir sus puertas. Creo que era un acertijo o algo por el estilo.

-- ¿Un acertijo? No me digas-- dijo Link con sufrimiento.

-- Sí. Posiblemente aquí también tenemos que resolver un acertijo.

-- ¿Cómo una adivinanza o algo así?-- preguntó Link cruzando los brazos.

-- No necesariamente-- respondió Gálar.

Ambos bajaron de Epona y se aproximaron al templo.

-- Pero ni siquiera sabemos qué acertijo debemos solventar.-- dijo Link.

-- Tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos-- dijo el consejero-- A lo mejor está relacionado con la estructura de este templo o...

Link miró a su compañero quien observaba con atención la cresta de la monarquía de Gerudo representada en el pared, justo bajo la estatua de cuatro brazos.

-- ¡Con el símbolo!-- arrojó Link.-- Podría ser una especie de rompecabezas, o algo que está escrito en clave, como algo que solo ellas pueden interpretar.

-- Aunque es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir hasta ahora-- Link se irritó ante este comentario-- Dudo mucho que el acertijo se encuentre ahí. No, tiene que ser algo más difícil de descifrar... No lo dije para ofenderte-- se apresuró a decir cuando vio la mirada asesina de Link.

-- Pues no me convence mucho tu teoría-- decía Link-- ¿Por qué poner un acertijo que nadie pueda averiguar?

-- De eso se trata. De que las personas normales y comunes no intenten entrar.

-- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Aceptémoslo-- declaró Link--, nunca hallaremos la forma de entrar al templo.

-- Eres muy pesimista-- dijo Gálar, con la mirada hacia el muro.

-- ¿Y de qué otra forma quieres que me sienta?-- le cuestionó Link.-- ¡Templo tonto!

El chico estaba tan enojado que dio una fuerte patada a la pared, en donde estaba el símbolo de Gerudo; quizá pensó que podía derrumbar el muro con esa acción. En tal caso, no hubiera servido, en cambio él mismo se provocó un tremendo dolor en el pie, y se quejaba (más furioso).

-- Es lo que te pasa por comportarte como un cernícalo.-- le dijo Gálar, resignado-- No tienes autocontrol suficiente.

-- ¡Enserio! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda moral!-- refunfuñaba Link, sobándose la punta del pie.

Pudo haber sido un milagro lo que a continuación sucedió. No era la primera vez que la suerte los acompañaba. Pero la furia de Link había sido la respuesta al acertijo. El pedazo que Link había golpeado con el pie se hundió al hacerlo, como si estuviera separado del resto del muro. Al parecer era un switch que activaba el mecanismo de la puerta. Él y su compañero sentían que la tierra temblaba ligeramente; la estatua de medio cuerpo femenina que estaba arriba de ellos movió sus brazos de piedra hasta quedar suspendidos en al aire, a la par que el símbolo se separaba en sus mitades, abriendo por fin, la puerta del templo.

Gálar sonreía ampliamente en tanto se disponía a poner un pie adentro. Link tenía la boca abierta casi tan grande como la de un Goron, y los ojos medio salidos.

--¡Espérame!-- gritó Link al reaccionar-- ¡No puedo meter a Epona ahí dentro!

-- Entonces déjala afuera.

-- No. Se la podrían robar.-- argumentó Link.

-- No le va a pasar nada.-- le contradijo el joven-- Nadie va a venir de fuera, porque todas las Gerudo están aquí. Estoy seguro.

-- Pero... de acuerdo. Epona, lo siento, vas a tener que esperar aquí. Y por favor no pongas esa cara-- le decía Link, a la yegua que tenía los ojos tristes.-- Te voy a dejar aquí ¿está bien?.

Link amarró a Epona al brazo de la estatua en una de las esquinas.

-- Rápido-- le decía el consejero.

-- Ya voy-- respondió Link con tristeza, moviéndose lentamente.

Fue un error mirar hacia atrás justo antes de entrar al templo; ver a Epona sólo le causó a Link más pesadumbre. No estaba muy convencido de querer dejarla sola y no poder vigilarla. Pero tenía un deber que cumplir, así que no podía ser susceptible, no en ese momento.

Al entrar los muchachos se cerraron nuevamente las puertas. Quedaron inmersos en una oscuridad total. Ninguno podía ver por donde caminaban.

-- ¿Qué fue eso?-- preguntó Gálar.

-- ¡Me pisaste!-- exclamó Link.

-- Sshhh... guarda silencio. Discúlpame.-- dijo el joven en voz baja.

-- ¿Qué?-- preguntó Link.

-- Debe haber alguna luz en esta habitación...

-- Y decías que es muy difícil entrar-- gruñó Link.

El joven Gálar caminaba a ciegas moviendo los brazos en el aire para prever cualquier cosa con que se topase. Hasta que llegó a tocar una pared, donde sentía las fisuras con sus manos, como si hubiera algo grabado en ella. Recorrió lo que alcanzó de la pared con el tacto. Sintió una vara gruesa que salía del muro y jaló de ella. En un instante las antorchas de la mazmorra, incluyendo la que había jalado se encendieron. Efectivamente, había letras y símbolos extraños en la pared. El cuarto donde se encontraban era pequeño, no había mucho que ver ahí. Había unos cuantos jarrones pegados a las paredes, y al frente se encontraba un pasillo.

-- ¿A dónde irá esto?-- preguntó Link mientras recorrían el pasillo.

-- Es un lugar muy frío-- comentó Gálar.

-- Pues es mejor que estar afuera, ¿no?-- dijo Link con desaire.-- ¿Qué te gusta más el calor del desierto?

-- No me digas, ¿aún sigues molesto por lo que te he dicho?-- preguntó el joven con estoicismo.

-- No sé de que me estás hablando... eh ¿qué?

Los amigos llegaron a un cuarto donde había varias puertas cerradas con grandes candados, y una escalera grande que bajaba hacia otro piso. Pero ahí no había ninguna antorcha encendida. Link se acercó a aquella escalera.

-- Está todo oscuro-- dijo Link al observar la penumbra en la que se hundían los escalones-- ¿Cómo vamos a bajar por ahí sin tropezarnos?

-- Quizá podemos llevar una de estas antorchas-- dijo Gálar, tratando de desasir una de la pared.

-- Hubiera sido más fácil traer un palo o algo que pudiéramos encender.

-- Listo-- dijo Gálar arrancando la antorcha con mucho esfuerzo-- Con esto es suficiente.

-- No es muy convencional...-- apreció Link.

El fuego de la antorcha iluminaba ampliamente el corredor por el que bajaban los escalones. Las paredes se veían muy sucias y desgastadas. Era frecuente que sorprendieran cuando algunos murciélagos salían volando de repente desde el techo al ir avanzando. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para llegaran hasta un cuarto muy grande. Con la luz que traían no era suficiente para poder apreciar las dimensiones de aquel lugar, pero sí encontraron varias antorchas altas en el piso que estaban apagadas. Después de encender cada una de ellas, el cuarto, que era enorme, se vio iluminado en su totalidad, mostrando sus grabados en los muros y una plataforma grande circular en el centro, la cual tenía también el símbolo que había en la entrada del templo. También encontraron dos espejos grandes, uno en cada extremo de la habitación, colocados de tal manera que se reflejaban mutuamente.

Link recorrió cada rincón observando los jeroglíficos inscritos en los muros.

-- No entiendo esto-- dijo Link observando las representaciones de la pared-- Sé que no me voy a dedicar a esta clase de cosas.

-- Oye, Link. Mira esto-- lo llamó Gálar.

Como estaban en un espacio muy grande y vacío no había necesidad de gritar.

-- ¿Qué sucede?-- preguntó Link al estar a su lado.

-- Es un armos.-- le explicó Gálar.

Lo que tenían enfrente era una estatua casi de su mismo tamaño que sostenía un escudo y espada, y tenía cuernos.

-- ¡No! ¡No lo toques!-- gritó, cuando Link estiraba la mano para alcanzarlo-- Es peligroso. La mayoría de las estatuas armos están encantadas. Si los tocas son capaces de cobrar vida.

-- ¿Qué dices?-- preguntó Link con incredulidad-- No creo que esta cosa tenga mente propia.

-- Creo que tenemos que moverla, después de todo. Si te fijas bien-- dijo Gálar, inclinándose un poco-- está parada sobre algo. ¿Lo ves?

Link observó más de cerca la base de la estatua, estaba sobre algo que se veía como un gran bloc de piedra hundido en el piso a causa del peso de armos.

-- ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer con eso?-- preguntó el chico.

-- Quizá sea la clave para saber como avanzar de este lugar.-- dijo Gálar, y después desenfundó la espada de Link-- Toma. La vas a necesitar.

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-- preguntó Link nervioso.

-- Debemos despertarla para moverla-- decía el joven señalando la estatua con la cabeza-- Ya sabes que hacer.

-- Bien.-- asintió Link, mientras Gálar se alejaba un poco.

Link le dio un fuerte espadazo a la gran figura de piedra, con lo cual se produjo un sonido hueco que hizo eco. Armos empezó a temblar, y como un monstruo feroz emitió un sonoro gruñido. Su cuerpo se tornó de un rojo luminoso de ira, y se fue hacia Link dando saltos, haciendo temblar el piso cada vez que lo hacía. Cuando se quitó del bloc donde se paraba, este volvió a salir del suelo, y los espejos se desviaron, de tal forma que uno de ellos miraba hacia una pared, en la cual estaba pintado un sol con dos ojos que estaban cerrados.

-- ¡No de dejes que te alcance!-- gritó Gálar.

-- ¡Voy a acabar con él!-- exclamó Link con una sonrisa fría.-- ¡Ya verás!

El abominable armos iba tras el joven aprendiz de espadachín, quien se detuvo en ese instante. La estatua llegó lo más cerca que pudo al chico, y estaba a punto de embestirlo, cuando Link saltó ágilmente hacia un lado y con un sorprendente movimiento la golpeó por la espalda. Eso sólo había provocado que enfureciera aún más, y se puso a dar saltos más rápido y a dar vueltas, mientras continuaba su persecución de Link. El muchacho le daba con la espada continuamente pero eso solo la alejaba por una fracción de segundo.

-- ¡Link, apártate de él!-- le ordenó Gálar, quien sostenía en alto una esfera negra.

El chico corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies lejos de la mira, de aquel monstruo de piedra. Su amigo, quien estaba sobre la plataforma, le lanzó la bomba a la estatua bestial. Link estaba en una esquina, viendo como hacía explosión la pequeña esfera al caer sobre la estatua. Armos se paralizó un segundo y luego comenzó a saltar en círculos insensatamente y finalmente ¡BOOM! El cuerpo descomunal de Armos estalló en mil pedazos, dejando sólo cenizas que caían lentamente. Súbitamente se abrió un agujero en la pared de enfrente, del cual surgió una estatua parecida a la que había sobre la entrada del templo; la figura abrió su boca, la cual disparó un rayo de luz hacia uno de los espejos, que después le dio luz al otro, y por último, este espejo que apuntaba al muro, iluminó el rostro del sol, y abrió sus ojos. La plataforma se empezaba a elevar, mientras una compuerta circular se abría en el techo.

-- ¡Link, de prisa! -- gritó Gálar sobre ella.

-- ¡Espérame!-- exclamó Link mientras corría hacia el centro.

-- ¡Toma mi mano!-- le dijo Gálar, tendido a la orilla de la plataforma y extendiendo el brazo.

-- ¡Aaaa!

Link dio un gran salto y se sujetó del brazo de Gálar.

-- ¡Te tengo!-- exclamó el joven, ayudando a Link a subir a la plataforma.

La plataforma estaba a punto de llegar al techo, por suerte el chico alcanzó a subir todo su cuerpo, antes de que las piernas le fueran escindidas.

-- Estuvo cerca-- profirió Link jadeando.

Estaban de nuevo en medio de la oscuridad, pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque la plataforma se detuvo unos metros arriba, en un pequeño cuarto circular, siendo la plataforma el piso de éste. Había una puerta de hierro entreabierta por la cual atravesaron. Se detuvieron repentinamente al final del pasillo en el cual estaban ahora, a unas mujeres morenas de cabello rojo incandescente, que iban de un lado a otro, y cargaban lanzas grandes y filosas.

-- Que problema-- susurró Gálar--, no nos van a dejar pasar. Hay muchos guardias vigilando.

-- Podemos distraerlas...-- dijo Link y Gálar lo miró a la cara-- pero no sé cómo.

-- ¿Crees que podamos acercarnos más?

-- Pues vamos-- dijo Link.

Caminaron lentamente y en completo silencio hacia delante, y se toparon con unas cajas de madera grandes, detrás de las cuales se ocultaron. Las gerudo pasaban frente a ellos de lado a lado, mientras ellos las observaban.

-- Arrójales una de tus bombas-- sugirió Link-- Podría funcionar.

-- O podría atraer a más guardias.-- disintió Gálar.-- Pero creo que no hay de otra.

-- ¿Lo harás?-- preguntó Link asombrado (no lo había dicho enserio).

-- Lo haré. ¿Estás Listo?

-- Ah... eh...

No le dio tiempo a Link ni de contestar; Gálar sacó una bomba zafiro de su saquito, mientras Link se preparaba con su espada a un lado. La pequeña esfera fue lanzada a dos mujeres que pasaban en ese momento frente a ellos; aquellas gritaban como locas y corrían asustadas, en medio del humo de la explosión.

-- ¡Corre!-- gritó Gálar.

Él y Link pasaron corriendo cerca de las pocas llamas que aún no se consumían, pero, por una sala grande en donde había al final, una puerta enorme de hierro, la cual estaba cerrada con candado. Las gerudo que habían sido atacadas, se incorporaron con sus armas listas y llamaron a los otros guardias para que vinieran a ayudarlas.

-- ¡Qué impertinentes!-- gritaba una de ellas.

-- ¡Vengan rápido, hay intrusos en el templo!-- gritó la otra, con sus ojos enrojecidos sobre su prominente nariz.

Enseguida, más chicas gerudo comenzaron a llegar; salían de todos lados, como si hubieran estado en ese lugar todo el tiempo, para poder pelear en caso que ocurriera algo como esto.

-- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-- preguntó Link enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-- Ahora me doy cuenta.-- decía Gálar, estando de espaldas pegado a su compañero-- Ya estaban escondidas desde un principio.

-- Ya me di cuenta-- dijo el chico.

-- Tenemos que alcanzar la puerta-- le dijo el joven.

Gálar observaba la gran puerta con ansiedad, en la situación en la que se encontraban le parecía inalcanzable. ¿Y cómo harán para librarse de la multitud de mujeres que los rodeaban? En la mayoría de los casos, a Link no le hubiera sido tan incómodo estar rodeado de mujeres atractivas, sino fuera porque traían lanzas con las que apuntaban a su cabeza. Llegaban todavía más guardias a aprehender a los intrusos, o quizá para algo peor. Pero eran demasiadas, no iban a poder con todas a la vez. Nunca antes habían estado en un aprieto mayor.

-- ¡Mocosos majaderos!-- decía una que tenía el cabello corto-- ¡Se atrevieron a colarse a nuestro preciado templo!

-- ¡Aléjense de nosotros!-- le ordenó Gálar lanzando otra bomba.

Link y Gálar corrieron hacia la puerta esquivando a varias gerudo que se les cruzaban para atacarlos. Gálar aventó todas las bombas que le quedaban. Con lo cual habían logrado interferir con la mira de las mujeres, y llegar a la puerta. Pero ésta estaba cerrada con un candado, uno muy grande, y no tenían idea de cómo conseguir una llave que pudiera abrirlo.

-- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!-- preguntaba Link con desesperación, golpeando con sus manos la puerta-- ¡Está cerrado!

-- Estamos en problemas... debemos ¡ah!

Gálar profirió un grito muy leve, al ser golpeado en la cabeza por una de las salvajes mujeres, y cayó inconsciente. Link luchaba por salvar su propia vida, pero le era casi imposible con diez personas atacándolo a la vez. Duró apenas unos cuantos espadazos antes de que entre todas pudieran arremeterlo, y hacerle quedar en el mismo estado que su compañero.

Así es, Link perdió el conocimiento en el momento en que fue atacado por aquella chusma de mujeres brutales. Tan rápido que no volvería a recordar ese instante fugaz en el que cerró los ojos. Pero más impresionante fue lo que tardó en abrirlos. Hubiera jurado que sólo pasó una milésima de segundo después de haber quedado inconsciente. Y después de esa milésima de segundo, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, aumentando cada vez más la imagen oscura de un conjunto de líneas verticales paralelas. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo más, hasta que esas líneas se hicieron más largas y gruesas y... de metal. Algo andaba mal, Link ya no estaba en una habitación grande, no estaba junto a la enorme puerta con el candado, y ciertamente, no estaba rodeado de llamativas y peligrosas mujeres. Estaba más bien en una mazmorra muy pequeña, con el piso y las paredes húmedos, donde no había suficiente luz para ver con claridad, y su libertad se veía limitada por unos barrotes justo en frente de él. Ya no estaba en peligro de ser mutilado por un montón de féminas asesinas, ¡ahora estaba en una celda!

Tenía las manos atadas por detrás, y también los pies. Con gran dificultad, consiguió sostenerse de rodillas, comenzó a observar con cautela el interior del calabozo. Vio a una persona tirada en el oscuro rincón, e inmediatamente reconoció el cabello claro y la vestimenta.

-- Gálar-- dijo Link en voz muy baja.

Se acercó como pudo hasta el joven, que aun estaba desmayado. Por lo menos no presentaba heridas graves.

-- Despierta-- le decía-- Vamos, Gálar.

Pero el joven no respondía, trató de golpearlo un poco con la rodilla, pero no funcionó. Se le ocurrió gritarle al oído, pero alguien podría escucharlo y tendrían problemas. Como tenía las extremidades inhabilitadas, lo único que podía hacer para despertarlo era hablarle.

-- Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa-- volvió Link a intentar--, tenemos que ir... despierta, Gálar... ¡Gálar!.

En ese instante, el joven amigo de la princesa abrió los ojos, emitiendo un leve gemido de dolor. Con una vista empañada, vio una cara borrosa que movía la boca, pero aún no entendía lo que decía.

-- ¿Qué?-- preguntó Gálar, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza.

-- Que tenemos que salir de aquí-- le contestó Link-- Pero primero debemos desatarnos. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-- Sí-- respondió el joven, ante la expresión nerviosa de Link, pero en realidad sentía una pulsada dolorosa en la cabeza.

-- Intenta levantarte un poco ¿puedes? Nos pondremos de espaldas para desatarnos las manos, ¿de acuerdo?

A Gálar, con el incesante dolor de la cabeza, además de tener también atadas las manos y los pies, le costó demasiado trabajo hincarse de espaldas a Link. Pero iba a ser más difícil desamarrar la cuerda de las manos de su amigo sin ver. Le habían hecho varios nudos bastante apretados.

-- Date prisa-- Link decía con impaciencia.

-- Es muy resistente el nudo, Link. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

-- ¡Rayos!-- exclamó el chico.

Después de un largo intento, y con las manos adoloridas, el joven Gálar pudo por fin liberar las manos de Link, para que después de desatarse los pies, lo ayudara a desamarrarse.

-- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-- preguntó el chico.

-- Aún no lo sé-- contestó Gálar.

-- Y se llevaron nuestras armas-- se dio cuenta Link--, estamos encerrados.

-- Somos sus prisioneros ahora-- decía Gálar--, estoy preocupado. No debemos permanecer aquí mucho tiempo.

-- ¡Cállense, ustedes dos!-- gritó una gerudo cargando una lámpara que pasaba por allí, en una revisión de las celdas, sin ver que se habían quitado las cuerdas-- Hay otras personas aquí a las que les molesta el ruido.

La chica se rió cruelmente mientras se alejaba a otras celdas. Gálar no pudo evitar notar el llavero que colgaba de su cintura. Condujo a Link hasta el rincón, y comenzó a hablar en voz baja:

-- Tengo una idea-- comenzó a explicar Gálar-- para poder abrir esta prisión.

-- Pues habla ya-- le pidió Link.

-- La gerudo que acaba de pasar-- dijo el joven, bajando más la voz-- tiene las llaves que seguramente abren estos calabozos. Si hacemos que venga hacia nosotros tendremos una oportunidad para tomarlas.

-- Pero ¿cómo haremos que se nos acerque?-- preguntó Link.

-- Será algo muy sencillo...

Gálar le explicó su plan a Link con paciencia. Link estuvo de acuerdo con la idea del joven, y mientras más prisa se dieran en ponerlo en marcha mejor. Se colocaron las cuerdas, pero sin atarlas, para que pareciera que aún estaban amarrados y esperaron un buen rato a que la muchacha apareciera de nueva cuenta. Hasta que por fin vieron la sombra de una persona con nariz grande avanzar sobre la pared de enfrente. La chica paseaba feliz frente a las celdas, balanceando el llavero en un dedo. Link se puso de en cuclillas con la cabeza casi tocando el suelo.

-- Espera-- le dijo Gálar a la chica, y ésta se detuvo--, algo le pasa a mi amigo.

Ella se aproximó de mal humor a la celda, vio a Link agazapado, quejándose por un aparente dolor estomacal. Gálar trataba de calmarle, inclinado junto a él.

-- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?-- preguntó la muchacha, mirando a Link como si fuera una clase de payaso.

-- Se siente muy mal-- dijo Gálar con angustia (fingida, claro)--, alguien debería revisarlo.

La gerudo lo miró con recelo, luego observó minuciosamente al chico enfermo.

-- Estará bien-- dijo ella con indiferencia.

-- ¡Aaah! ¡Me duele mucho!-- se quejó Link-- ¡Voy a morir!

-- ¡Por favor, ayúdalo!-- le gritó Gálar, cuando la chica estaba a punto de marcharse, y esto la detuvo de nuevo.

-- Oigan, no son los únicos prisioneros, algunos están tratando de pasar sus últimos días en paz.-- dijo ella, y enseguida, repuso--: Además, yo no sé nada de curaciones.

-- Está bien, tan sólo revísalo. Ve si tiene algo tú misma.

-- Hummm...-- la mujer evaluó durante unos segundos su petición-- ¿Si reviso a tu amiguito se van a callar y me van a dejar en paz?.

-- Te doy mi palabra-- respondió Gálar.

-- De acuerdo. Y no traten de hacer algo estúpido-- les advirtió-- o morirán más pronto de lo que creen.

Con una expresión de dureza, la chica tomó una de sus llaves y abrió la puerta; no se preocupó por cerrarla mientras permanecía dentro, al fin que los prisioneros tenían las manos y los pies atados. Gálar trazó en su rostro una sonrisa que ella no vio. La mujer puso la lámpara en el piso, levantó la cabeza de Link bruscamente, y lo analizaba, en busca de alguna manifestación de malestar, sujetándolo de la barbilla.

-- ¡Uh! ¡Mu ustús lustumundu!-- exclamó el chico, con la boca como pez.

-- Ya cállate, no pareces enfermo-- objetó la gerudo--, ¿no será que estabas fingiendo?

-- ¡Nu!-- repuso Link.

-- Bueno, estoy segura que no tienes nada. Has de haber comido algo que estaba podrido, o qué se yo...

Link vio a la mujer ponerse de pie, y a otra persona que estaba parada detrás de ella.

-- ¡Las llaves!-- le indicó el joven, sujetando a la chica por el cuello-- ¡Link, toma las llaves!

Mientras los dos forcejeaban, Link intentaba quitarle el llavero amarrado a la cintura de la gerudo, pero ella daba tales patadas que no le permitía ni siquiera acercarse. Link tuvo que dejarse golpear en la cara algunas veces, para por fin arrancarle el llavero.

-- ¡Lo tengo!-- exclamó-- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-- ¡No... dame... eso... niño!-- exclamaba la mujer con dificultad, y en ese momento Gálar la soltó, la dejó tirada en el suelo, y cogió rápidamente la lámpara.

-- ¡Qué creen que hacen!-- exclamó ella furiosa, mientras Link se apresuraba a cerrar la reja.

-- ¡Ahí te quedas!-- le dijo Link, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

-- Vámonos-- le indicó Gálar.

-- ¡Hey, no pueden dejarme aquí!-- gritó la chica, al irse los muchachos-- ¡Regresen inmediatamente y déjenme salir, malditos mocosos!

Sin hacer caso de sus órdenes, Gálar y Link fueron a toda prisa a encontrar la salida de aquellos calabozos. Link se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido un grave error el haber permanecido encarcelados, al ver en algunas celdas que iban dejando atrás, varios esqueletos con ropas podridas encadenados a las paredes. También tenían presos a unas cuantas personas, y todos eran hombres. Pero no podían detenerse a liberarlos a todos o los descubrirían. Además, aquellos prisioneros tenían un aspecto temible. Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde estaba la salida. Llegaron a una división del camino. Un pasillo más grande e iluminado a la derecha y uno muy pequeño en donde estaba la salida, a la izquierda. Link estaba probando cada llave en el candado de la puerta, y Gálar observaba impaciente a su lado.

-- Una de estas tiene que ser-- murmuraba Link-- Esta es la última...

-- Date prisa-- le decía Gálar, pero su atención fue desviada, al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

-- ¡GÁLAR!-- gritó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo al oír el llamado, y asumieron que el grito había provenido del otro pasillo. Entonces corrieron velozmente al pasillo más grande donde había una celda grande al final, la cual en ese momento estaba siendo ocupada...

-- ¡Princesa Zelda!-- exclamó Gálar sorprendido, al ver a una muchacha muy bonita que asomaba el rostro entre los barrotes.

-- ¡Gálar, amigo querido, qué alegría que me has encontrado!-- decía la muchacha llorando de felicidad.

Link estaba por demás sorprendido, viendo como Gálar le hablaba a la princesa.

-- ¡Link, qué haces!¡Abre la celda!-- le pidió Gálar.

-- Sí, ya voy-- contestó Link nervioso.

Después de probar con varias llaves, pudo abrir la reja y los chicos inmediatamente entraron a socorrer a la chica. Ella abrazó a Gálar al entrar éste.

-- Gracias al cielo, temía que le pasara algo, Princesa.-- dijo Gálar.

-- Pensé que nunca volvería a ver a nadie-- decía Zelda, secando sus lágrimas.

-- Pero ya estamos aquí, y usted está a salvo.-- repuso Gálar con una sonrisa.

La princesa vio que Link seguía parado detrás de Gálar, viendo el reencuentro conmovido y confundido a la vez.

-- También debo agradecerte Link, que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí-- le dijo la chica con desconsuelo--. Estoy muy arrepentida por haberte engañado.

-- Eso no es verdad-- repuso Link con sinceridad--. Tu no me engañaste. Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible.

-- Es verdad. Debemos escapar antes de que nos encuentren-- dijo Gálar, recobrando la actitud que lo caracteriza--. Y llevarla a salvo al palacio.

-- Es hora de irnos-- les comunicó Link al salir de la celda.

-- Vamos, su alteza-- le pidió Gálar con prisa, indicando la salida.

-- Pero esperen, por favor. No me puedo ir sin mi collar...

La princesa Zelda se señalaba el cuello con ambas manos; Link recordó el retrato suyo que había visto en el castillo ese mismo día, y donde debía estar un collar muy fino de oro no había ningún accesorio que se le pareciera. Y ahora que la observaba de cerca, tampoco tenía su tiara.

-- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a su collar?-- le preguntó el consejero.

-- Las bandidas que me encerraron aquí me lo quitaron-- les explicó-- y creo que se en donde lo han guardado.

-- Pero, Princesa...

-- Por favor, Gálar. Ese collar ha pertenecido a mi familia por muchísimos años. Mi propia madre lo usaba cuando vivía. Debo recuperarlo. Te lo suplico.

-- Está bien. Link, tenemos que encontrarlo. Es algo muy importante.

-- De acuerdo-- asintió Link con toda la disposición.

-- Muchas gracias-- les dijo Zelda.

La princesa les contó con calma que había estado escuchando varias conversaciones entre las gerudo, y casualmente se enteró de cómo llegar, a través de un pasadizo secreto, a la habitación donde guardaban sus tesoros. Después de salir de la parte de los calabozos, los condujo hasta un corredor sin salida dentro del templo. Tuvieron que burlar a muchos guardias para poder avanzar. La chica aplaudió dos veces frente al muro, y este se abrió. Los tres entraron a un pequeño cuarto, Gálar levantó la lámpara frente a ellos para alumbrar. Había una escalera pequeña que subía. Link subió primero, después la princesa Zelda, y por último Gálar. Era otro cuarto pequeño con una puerta. Por suerte Link tenía la lave que la abría. Y por último, entraron a una habitación mucho más grande, donde había montones de cofres y cajas. Muchos de ellos estaban abiertos, y se dejaban ver cientos de joyas y objetos de valor. Piedras preciosas y diamantes. Montones y más montones de rupias. Link se preguntaba a cuántas personas habrían tenido que robar para obtener todas estas riquezas. Había un cofre dorado en medio de todos los demás, tenía muchos grabados en él. A la derecha de donde estaban estaba una puerta enorme, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era la misma puerta que había en salón donde fueron atacados por las gerudo. En una esquina estaban recargados el escudo y la espada, y Link fue a recogerlos.

-- Mi collar debe de estar en ese grande-- señaló el cofre dorado.

-- Hay que abrirlo-- le indicó Gálar a Link--, ayúdame.

-- Sí-- asintió el chico desde el rincón, cargando el escudo y su espada.

Entre los dos levantaron la pesada tapa del cofre, en verdad que les costó trabajo. Y ahí estaba, colocado cuidadosamente sobre un cojín de terciopelo rojo, un collar de oro con una trifuerza en medio. La princesa presurosa lo tomó para colocárselo en el cuello. Link y Gálar cometieron un gran error: soltaron la pesada tapa del cofre tan rápidamente que esta se cerró haciendo un ruido bastante sonoro. Hasta Zelda gritó por el susto y se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-- ¡Por qué dejaste caer la tapa!-- exclamó Link, como si la culpa hubiera sido de Gálar.

-- ¿Qué la dejé caer?-- preguntó Gálar confundido.

En un segundo, escucharon un traquido en la puerta; las gerudo habían oído aquel sonido estruendoso y debían haber llegado ya a ver que pasaba. Los chicos estaban paralizados, y entonces, la enorme puerta se abrió lentamente, mientras iban apareciendo ante ellos una gran cantidad de esas gerudo. Las féminas del templo, al verlos cerca de sus preciados tesoros, enfurecieron como nunca antes, y se abalanzaron todas ellas en contra de los muchachos. Link y Gálar estuvieron a punto de correr, pero algo detuvo a las fieras con cabello rojo. Por alguna razón se habían estrellado violentamente, como si hubiera una pared invisible frente a ellos. Los muchachos vieron como caían al suelo después de chocar, y luego fijaron su vista en la princesa. Descubrieron que ella estaba provocando esto, pues tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, y la trifuerza de su collar brillaba con luz propia.

-- Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo-- decía ella, mientras caminaba hacia el frente, y los chicos la seguían. Las gerudo seguían abalanzándose inútilmente sobre ellos.

Luego la princesa Zelda se detuvo y comenzó a decir algo en voz muy baja, algo que Link no pudo entender. El techo empezaba a desvanecerse, mostrando cada vez más ampliamente, el cielo, que ya estaba oscuro, y su infinidad de estrellas que titilaban sin cesar. Si a Link le hubieran platicado lo que sucedería aquella noche, jamás lo hubiera creído. Las estrellas empezaron a brillar más de lo normal, incluso parecía que emanaban más luz de lo normal. El resplandor cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Una estrella fugaz se desprendió del cielo, y se dirigía a la tierra dibujando una línea brillante a su paso. Una segunda estrella apareció y caía del cielo a gran velocidad. Después una tercera estrella fugaz... y luego otra... y otra, y otra, y más, más y muchas más. Infinidad de estrellas caían del firmamento y se dirigían a gran velocidad justo sobre el templo del desierto.

Las gerudo corrían histéricas al ver las estrellas estar cada vez más próximas a caer sobre ellas. Link estaba asustado mientras las veía caer como centellas sobre ellos. Pero el campo que había creado la princesa alrededor los protegía, las estrellas se dispersaban como luz al chocar con él, mientras que causaban gran estruendo afuera, en donde estaban las mujeres del desierto. Muchas estaban ya tiradas en suelo inconscientes, y algunas más protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos, como si eso las fuera a salvar. Zelda alzó los brazos, y repentinamente los tres fueron transportados hasta la entrada del templo. Ahí se sentía el temblor ocasionado por la caída de las estrellas. La princesa no pudo mantener ni un segundo más su campo protector y éste desapareció. Se dieron prisa en salir, y encontraron a Epona aún amarrada a la estatua de la esquina.

Minutos más tarde, Link, Gálar y la Princesa Zelda cabalgaban sobre Epona en medio del ahora frío desierto, con dirección hacia el castillo de Hyrule. Link notó con asombro que las estrellas, las cuales sólo se precipitaban sobre el templo, cada vez eran menos. Se sentía muy contento de haber encontrado a la princesa a salvo, y ahora podía presumir de haber colaborado para rescatarla. Esta habría de ser su primera gran aventura, y seguramente vendrán muchas más en un futuro no muy lejano... No muy lejano.


	5. La prueba de la vanidad Parte I

CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**La prueba de la vanidad y el segundo rapto.**_

En algunos hogares de los diversos poblados dentro del bello reino de Hyrule, seguían alimentando conversaciones e intercambiando impresiones sobre la noche en que las estrellas cayeron del cielo en el lejano oeste.

Link paseaba una mañana en el pueblo cerca del castillo. No comprendía porqué la gente seguía hablando del asunto, habiendo pasado ya una semana desde ese acontecimiento. Eso le aburría. Aunque él mismo no podía evitar recordar el momento en que, estando junto a la Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, y su consejero real, Gálar, las estrellas de la noche se arrojaban contra el Templo del desierto. Pero lo más increíble que recordaba, era que la Princesa Zelda había sido la responsable de aquel fenómeno, y además fue gracias a ella que salieran con vida. Aún así, no era algo de lo que gustara de hablar cada vez saludaba a una persona, fuera conocida o no; porque a las personas del pueblo, o cualquier otra que haya visto el milagro de aquella noche, parecía no olvidárseles, y el tema se había puesto de moda.

Prefería no acordarse de ello, pues había planeado aprovechar al máximo su día de descanso. El primer día después de una larga semana de duro desempeño, en el que no estaba obligado a entrenar para ser un espadachín.

Hacía siete noches, Link y Gálar habían salido de los límites del valle Gerudo, llevando consigo a la princesa Zelda; ahí los estaba esperando un ejército de soldados, que al darse cuenta que algo sucedía en el desierto, se trasladaron inmediatamente al lugar de los hechos. Luego los escoltaron hasta el castillo, donde el rey esperaba con ansia noticias de su amada hija. Ella les explicó a todos en el palacio, que durante la noche anterior, una banda de gerudos había entrado en su habitación, para llevársela a una guarida dentro del desierto, no sin antes apoderarse de su preciado collar. Gálar y Link se sintieron confundidos, cuando Zelda le dijo a su padre que después de haber recuperado el accesorio, perdió el conocimiento, y sólo recordaba que, sin saber de qué forma, había aparecido repentinamente en la entrada de ese lugar. El consejero de la princesa, y también Link fueron vigorosamente congratulados por haber salvado a la princesa. Y Link por fin pudo hablar con el rey ¡en persona! Su soberano le estaría eternamente agradecido. Link se sentía un poco apenado. Hubo una celebración al siguiente día, en honor a la princesa. Y el día siguiente a ese, Link tuvo que reanudar su entrenamiento. Baneft nunca quiso admitir que gracias e él la princesa estaba de vuelta sana y salva. En cambio, se mostró furioso con el chico, porque según esto, no debió haber salido del pueblo sin su consentimiento. Desde ese momento el entrenamiento de espadachín se volvió más riguroso, durante los últimos cinco días tuvo que sostener duras batallas con su entrenador, como parte del adiestramiento. Y encima, tenía que soportar los rezongos y regaños por parte de Baneft, cada vez que cometía un error.

Pero no este día, no en domingo, su único día de descanso, el cual le había sido concedido por el mismísimo rey de Hyrule (lo cual a Baneft no le agradó del todo). Se fue a dar una vuelta por la plaza del pueblo, donde había una fuente de piedra con una estatua de hada, de cuya boca salía el agua que la llenaba. Link se sentó en la orilla, y agitaba su mano en el agua, cuando su atención fue arrebatada por un letrero llamativo en una casa que estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de la fuente. El chico se acercó al lugar, y vio el anuncio de madera sobre la puerta, que decía: "La Casa del Juego: participa en nuestros DIVERTIDÍSIMOS CONCURSOS y pon a prueba tus habilidades en nuestros difíciles retos. Gana FABULOSOS PREMIOS.

Adentro, era como estar en un mini carnaval. El lugar estaba iluminado por luces de colores, quién sabe cómo; en las paredes se colgaban varios blancos circulares y adornos alegres relacionados con algún tipo de juego. Link se acercó al sujeto del mostrador, un hombre grande y robusto con cara de simio.

-- Disculpe ¿cuánto me costaría...?

-- ¡Arrr! ¡Un cliente!-- gruñó el sujeto con gran alegría-- Adelante, cuesta diez rupias para los niños, y treinta por adulto.

-- Entonces son treinta.

Link sacó un saquito de debajo de su camisa, tomó el dinero y lo colocó sobre el mostrador de un manotazo. Después de haberlas tomado, el despachador le dijo:

-- Aquí hay variedad de juegos de donde puedes escoger. Tenemos el popular tiro con arco, lanzamiento de bolas, tiro con catapulta, y también el tiro con resortera, aunque ese casi sólo lo juegan los niños.

El chico lo pensó un momento.

-- Hmmm... todos me suenan a lo mismo.

-- Los miércoles hay juegos con bombas-- repuso el despachador, rascándose los brazos peludos-- Y los fines de semana organizamos concursos en los que puedes competir con otras personas.

-- Está bien, supongo... pero no sé qué sería divertido jugar.

-- Prueba el juego del arco, a los jóvenes les encanta ese...

-- Ah... eh... es que nunca he usado un arco.-- pretextó Link.

-- Es muy fácil, no hace falta ser un genio, pero debes tener buen tino.

El despachador le proporcionó a Link un arco y flechas, y luego le indicó la tarima de enfrente:

-- Tienes que pararte ahí, y tirar al blanco cuando aparezca.

El hombre le dio un rápido consejo a Link sobre como sujetar el arco y lanzar las flechas. Link se paró en un escalón de la tarima y esperó a que el juego comenzara. Enfrente había una banda transportadora que se puso en funcionamiento cuando el despachador jaló una palanca del muro. Preparó su arco y apuntó con una flecha(sólo tenía derecho a 12 flechas por juego) y luego apareció por un lado una figura de vidrio con forma de hada. Lanzó la primera flecha la cual estuvo muy cerca de dar en el blanco, pero no fue suficiente. Rápidamente tomó otra flecha y disparó a la estatuilla pero de nueva cuenta no consiguió darle.

-- ¡Rayos!-- exclamó el chico.

La figura de vidrio desapareció por el otro lado, y una segunda figura salió. Esta tenía el aspecto de un monstruo.

-- A esta sí tengo que darle.

Disparó la tercera flecha, pero no midió bien su ángulo, y rompió una lámpara que había en la pared.

-- ¡Oye, la próxima vez que lo hagas te cobro!-- le dijo molesto el hombre.

-- Lo siento.

Cuando la fea figura estaba apunto de salir de vista, Link disparó su cuarta flecha con la mayor precisión que pudieron tener sus brazos y ojos, y consiguió romperla.

-- ¡Bien!-- exclamó Link triunfante.

-- Hey, hey, estuvo bien, para ser la primera, te faltan muchas.

La tercera figura de vidrio se parecía a un armos, con ésta Link no tuvo ninguna dificultad. El chico hubo desperdiciado cuatro flechas más en tiros desatinados.

-- Cuatro disparos, eh. Bueno, tienes mucho que mejorar.-- decía el hombre rascándose la cabeza.

-- Sí, definitivamente tengo que practicar-- dijo Link furioso-- ¡Voy de nuevo!

Insatisfecho por los decepcionantes resultados de su primer juego, Link pagó por otra oportunidad. Tampoco obtuvo muy buen puntaje.

-- Uh, dos aciertos, no eres muy hábil-- comentó el hombre, con un gesto gracioso.

-- ¡Otra más! ¡Vamos quiero otra!

Volvió a pagar treinta rupias por un juego. Esta vez consiguió romper dos hadas y cinco monstruos.

-- ¡Vio eso!-- exclamó Link con orgullo.

-- Está mejor, pero no es perfecto.

-- Ya verá. ¡Aquí voy de nuevo!

La emoción parecía haberse apoderado de Link; seguía jugando y jugando cada vez que perdía, y por tanto, pagando y pagando.

-- Nueve aciertos, sí que aprendes rápido-- le dijo el despachador-- Estuvo mejor que las otras siete veces.

-- Si... -- Link jadeaba-- estuvo... bien... la próxima es la vencida.

El pobre chico había estado jugando muchas veces sin siquiera pensar en el dinero que gastaba. Cuando revisó su saco para confirmar cuánto le quedaba, casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Ya sólo tenía diez rupias.

-- ¡Quéeee!

-- Vaya, vaya. Parece que nos quedamos sin recursos...-- dijo el hombre riéndose-- Bueno, de todas formas ya lo has intentado mucho.

Link tuvo que salir de La Casa del Juego, con cierto sentimiento de culpa. El problema era que, antes de salir del palacio, le dieron doscientos cincuenta rupias para cualquier cosa que necesitara comprar. Era algo así como un sustento semanal que se les daba a los espadachines que aún no podían ganar dinero de otra forma. En el castillo tenía donde dormir y qué comer, pero también podría surgir alguna necesidad cuando estuviera fuera. Y se había gastado doscientos cuarenta rupias en menos de una hora. Así que se veía en cierta forma limitado económicamente, pues si se le antojaba comprar algo en lo que quedaba del día, tendría que ser algo que cueste diez rupias o menos. Por lo menos ya le estaba agarrando maña a eso del tiro con arco.

La plaza ya se estaba ocupando por algunas personas aquella mañana, Link recorrió los callejones que no había tenido tiempo de explorar antes. A la gente del pueblo le gustaba adornar sus ventanas con flores y plantitas decorativas que embellecían la fachada de las casas que ya de por sí eran bonitas. En un callejón sin salida había pequeño árbol. Pasó, también, por un callejón en cual estaban amontonados unos sobre otros algunos barriles viejos y polvorientos, no era gran cosa. Luego se acercó, en uno de los callejones, a una puerta sobre la cual había un letrero("Tienda de Pociones"). Estaba apunto de abrir esa puerta cuando alguien detrás de él habló:

-- Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Link reconoció aquella voz monótona y fría.

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-- preguntó Link.

Era Aukum, una joven bruja casi de la edad de él, quien vestía siempre de negro, a excepción de una pañoleta amarilla que se ponía en el cuello. La última vez que la había visto, Link no se había llevado una buena impresión.

-- Me pregunto qué es lo que hace un aprendiz de espadachín paseando por el pueblo cuando debería estar entrenando duro-- dijo la chica.

-- ¡Hoy es mi día de descanso!... ¿Cómo sabes que soy un aprendiz de espadachín?-- le interrogó Link receloso.

-- Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

-- ¿Viniste a molestarme, acaso?-- preguntó Link con desdén.

-- No vine a verte a ti. Necesitaba algunas cosas, y vine a este pueblo para hacerme de lo que necesito. Por lo que veo te interesó entrar a curiosear en esa tienda.

-- ¿Y qué con eso?-- preguntó el chico-- Pero tú eres una bruja, tal vez a ti sí te interese entrar ahí.

-- ¿Yo?-- dijo Aukum, con una altivez muy inusual-- Por supuesto que no me rebajaría a comprar una gota de poción barata en esa tienda. Soy una bruja, tonto. No compro pociones, las preparo yo misma.

-- Y me supongo que has de robar todas esas cosas con tal de conseguirlas, como robaste mi amuleto.

-- Es una lástima que aún sigas lloriqueando por ello. Deberías darme las gracias, por haberles ayudado a encontrar a la Princesa Zelda.

Aukum dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la plaza.

-- No es cierto-- decía Link caminado a su lado-- Fuimos Gálar y yo quienes encontramos a la Princesa. No recuerdo que tú estuvieras con nosotros en ese momento.

-- Nunca habrían siquiera pensado en ir al desierto si yo no se los hubiera dicho y...

-- ¿Y qué?

-- Tal vez deberías acompañarme a conseguir todo lo que necesito. Será divertido-- dijo Aukum, con una voz casi apagada.

-- ¿Qué? Ni loco, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo libre contigo.-- chilló Link.

-- No tienes nada mejor que hacer en el pueblo, no hay casi nadie afuera, y con diez rupias en el bolsillo, considero que no se puede tener mucha diversión.

-- Es mi problema ¿de acuerdo?-- Link reflexionó por un segundo-- ¿Tú como sabes que...?

Se calló cuando la chica le dirigió otra de sus aterradoras sonrisas. Era una chica muy bonita, sus ojos color miel resaltaban más su belleza, pero Link no lo notaba porque no le simpatizaba. A decir verdad, le provocaba escalofríos, pero no iba atreverse a mostrar debilidad ante ella.

-- Hay muchas cosas importantes que deberías saber, Link.

-- Por favor, ¿no puedes dejarme tranquilo por esta vez?

-- Está bien, si no quieres acompañarme, te quedarás aquí perdiendo el tiempo el resto del día.-- dijo ella.

-- ¿Qué clase de cosas importantes?-- preguntó Link.

La chica miró fijamente a la cara de Link y luego extendió su mano para arrancarle un cabello.

-- ¡Ay, por qué lo hiciste!-- se quejó Link.

-- Un cabello de humano, justo lo que necesito-- decía la bruja, sosteniendo el cabello rubio con sus dedos.

-- ¿Por qué no usas uno tuyo?... Ladrona.

-- Vamos, aún me faltan muchas cosas-- dijo Aukum, sin escuchar lo que había dicho él.

-- Será mejor que me vaya de una buena vez-- expresó el chico.

-- Espera, necesito también un pelo de un animal salvaje...

-- ¡Qué dices!-- exclamó Link ofendido.

-- Sólo dame otro, no te cuesta nada-- dijo la chica.

-- Ja, ja. Qué graciosa-- dijo Link muy mordaz.

Link pasó a un lado de la joven hechicera y se alejó hacia el otro lado del pueblo, pero ella lo detuvo.

-- Algo terrible va a suceder. Deberás estar preparado para lo que vendrá.-- dijo Aukum, con una frialdad más acentuada que de costumbre-- La Princesa aún no está a salvo del todo.

-- ¿Qué dices?-- preguntó Link, volviéndose bruscamente hacia ella, pero ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

El joven aprendiz no quiso seguir vagando por el pueblo, la charla con Aukum le había quitado los ánimos, y puesto de mal humor. Además no tenía mucho dinero. Regresó al castillo mucho más temprano de lo planeado. Tuvo la suerte de no toparse con Baneft de regreso. La noche cayó rápidamente. El cielo empezaba a tornarse oscuro. Las nubes grises de tormenta comenzaban a amontonarse en el cielo, hasta impedir el más mínimo rayo de sol. En menos de una hora comenzó a caer el agua, en pequeñísimas gotitas que apenas alcanzaban a empapar el cabello del chico.

Estaba en el terreno cercado de los caballos, sentado sobre el pasto humedecido, con la cara apoyada sobre su mano, trayendo a su memoria remembranzas de los días que pasaba con su familia. Kyen salía en ese momento de las caballerizas, después de haber resguardado bien a los caballos, y a Epona también. Vio a Link sentado sobre los pastos, mojándose cada vez más por la lluvia.

-- Link...-- le llamó al acercarse-- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-- Eh?...-- balbuceó Link, volviendo a la realidad.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí sentado? ¿No deberías estar adentro?

-- Ah, hola... eh... no, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando.

-- Pero amigo, vas a pescar un resfriado-- dijo efusivamente(Link se quedó callado)-- ¿Y en qué estabas pensando?

-- En mi familia.-- respondió plácidamente.

-- Ah, tu familia-- dijo Kyen-- La has de extrañar, supongo.

-- Sí... apenas llevo una semana aquí y ya hecho de menos a mi abuelo y a mi madre. No imaginaba lo difícil que sería estar lejos de ellos.

El fleco de Link ya estaba aplastado en su frente y escurría agua en su rostro. Kyen se tapaba de la lluvia con su saco sucio.

-- Sabes, creo que deberíamos ponernos bajo techo-- al decir esto, un rayo partió el cielo en un lugar muy lejano.

La lluvia arreció y Link tuvo irremediablemente que entrar al castillo. Se encerró en su habitación, se puso otra ropa para dormir, y extendió la que estaba mojada sobre la mesita. También, recargada junto a la cama estaba su espada de madera, que ahora estaba en desuso, puesto que Baneft aprobó que tenía la habilidad para pelear con una de verdad, y lo dejó usar la misma que se había llevado al templo. Así que desde ese momento la guardó como un tesoro, que le recordaría a su abuelo cada vez que la mirara antes de dormir y por la mañana, al despertar. Ya se había acostumbrado a ponerse el gorro puntiagudo que le hizo su mamá, eso le recordaba lo mucho que se enorgullecía su familia de él. Era un buen incentivo para poner el mejor empeño en el entrenamiento.

Link tuvo esta vez un sueño tranquilo y reparador. A pesar de haber tenido un primer día de descanso nada provechoso, la mañana siguiente despertó con muchos ánimos. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy importante iba suceder. Pero no tenía que ser precisamente algo muy bueno.

Baneft estaba, como de costumbre, en el campo detrás del castillo, preparado ya y esperando a su alumno, que como de costumbre se había levantado un poquito tarde. En el terreno cercado próximo a las caballerizas trotaban los potros felizmente sobre el pasto que estaba un poco húmedo todavía, pero no vio a Epona en el grupo. Ya se había acostumbrado a la mala actitud de su entrenador, así que no le importaría mucho que lo regañara por no ser puntual. Sin embargo, Baneft no se mostró molesto por el retardo del chico, hasta daba de la impresión de que no lo esperaba tan temprano.

-- Perdón por la tardanza-- se disculpó Link sin darle importancia.

-- Me imaginé que llegarías.-- dijo Baneft con su particular arrogancia-- Escucha Link, ah... Tengo que suspender tu entrenamiento...

-- ¿En serio?

-- Pero sólo será por algunas horas.-- aclaró rápidamente al ver la emoción que no cabía en la cara del chico-- Sólo durante toda la mañana.

-- Bueno, yo no me quejo, pero... ¿Por qué?-- quiso saber.

-- Ah.-- exhaló el soldado con fastidio-- Sabía que lo preguntarías. Pero te advierto que no debes entrometerte en asuntos donde no se te requiera. Hoy vendrá un invitado muy importante a hablar con el Rey.

-- ¿Ah, si?

-- Exacto. Y tú no te acerques a la entrada principal. ¿Entendido?

-- Sí, señor.-- respondió Link decepcionado.

-- Bien... Me alegra que lo hayas entendido. Te buscaré cuando podamos comenzar a entrenar. Ahora vete.

El muchacho le obedeció, y fue al primer lugar donde se le ocurrió. Llegó hasta el terreno donde paseaban los caballos, y ahí estaba Kyen, llevando bultos de alfalfa para alimentarlos dentro de las caballerizas. Link saltó la cerca y corrió a reunirse con él.

-- ¡Hey, Kyen!

-- ¡Link, qué temprano vienes!-- saludó al chico-- ¿No debes ir con el jefe?

-- No. Se suspendió el entrenamiento, porque va a venir alguien a ver al Rey-- explicó Link.

-- Ah, eso tiene sentido. Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer me puedes echar una mano con el trabajo.

-- Desde luego-- aceptó Link.

Así ayudó a Kyen a trasladar toda la comida hacia el interior, y en menos de una hora estaban devolviendo los caballos a las caballerizas. Pero Link tenía que hacer un reclamo...

-- ¿Por qué no sacaste a Epona para que anduviera también junto con los otros caballos?

-- Ah... ejem... Bueno...

-- Dime ¿Por qué?-- insistió Link.

-- Es que ya te dije, Link, que Epona no es una yegua muy... tranquila.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Cuando fui al desierto no me dio problemas, siempre me obedeció-- desmintió Link.

-- Te creo, Link. Estoy seguro que así fue. Pero es que tú no sabes como se porta cuando está allá afuera con otros caballos.

A Link no le convencían sus palabras.

-- Desde hace un tiempo, la he dejado salir siempre y cuando esté sola. Porque si hay otro caballo en el mismo lugar hace todo lo posible por sacarlo.

-- ¿Qué? No entiendo lo que me quieres decir-- confesó Link.

-- Que Epona-- continuó Kyen-- se adueña del terreno, no le gusta compartirlo con los otros caballos. Es horrible ver como comienza a reñirles cuando se acercan a su territorio. Créeme, es lo más seguro para todos que la deje salir sola.

-- No sé qué decir...-- Link estaba desconcertado-- Bueno, si crees que está bien.

Después de todo, solo había pasado unas horas con su yegua, y no la conocía tanto como Kyen. Quizá todo era verdad, quizá Epona era muy agresiva con los otros caballos. Se pasaron casi toda la mañana alimentando a los caballos y dándoles de beber, luego llegó la hora de la limpieza; Link se encargaba de su propia yegua, y Kyen le dijo como cuidar su aspecto. Epona tenía un pelaje marrón, fino y muy brillante, Link se dio cuenta al pasar suavemente el cepillo sobre él.

-- Todavía me parece increíble que hayas sido tú quien rescató a la Princesa-- le confesó el joven, colocando su cepillo en una cubeta y limpiándose la cara con la mano-- ¿Y has podido hablar con ella?

Link se sonrojó.

-- Eh... No la he visto desde entonces, si eso es lo que quieres saber-- contestó nervioso-- Tampoco he visto a Gálar.

-- Gálar... ¿no es ese tipo el que siempre acompaña a la Princesa? ¿Cómo le llaman...?

-- Es su consejero, según tengo entendido-- explicó el chico.

-- ¿No crees que un sujeto muy raro? Digo, siempre está serio, muy callado, y parece exageradamente amable.

-- ¿Alguna vez has hablado con él?-- preguntó Link.

-- Sí, pero sólo por asuntos importantes, nada personal. No sé, me parece que es muy raro, ¿a ti no?

El domesticador tomó el cepillo y comenzó a alisar la cola de un hermoso corcel negro.

-- Es que no lo conoces aún. No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer.

-- Sí, bueno. Algún día lo he de conocer mejor. Mientras, me conformo con tu amistad.

-- ¿Qué te conformas, dices?-- preguntó Link con recelo.

Con las tareas por hacer en las caballerizas y las charlas sin sentido sobre la amistad, el tiempo se fue volando y no dio oportunidad a Link de tomar un digno descanso. Aunque fue mejor haber ayudado a Kyen, que tener que pasar casi toda la mañana perdiendo el tiempo como el sucedió el día anterior. Kyen continuó con sus labores acostumbradas, y Link fue a recargarse junto a la cerca de madera. Desde donde estaba se podía ver, muy lejano, el camino por donde se llegaba al castillo. Estaba tan cansado, que casi no podía evitar quedarse dormido. Sus párpados pesaban más que diez espadas como la suya. Pensaba en cosas agradables mientras su vista se hacía más y más opaca. No escuchaba otra cosa que el resoplar de la brisa fresca del campo; el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el aire; el ruido de las aves en sus nidos cuyas crías protestaban por el desayuno; e incluso el ahogado relinchar desde el interior de las caballerizas. Todo, a excepción de esas hermosas voces de las naturaleza, estaba tan tranquilo. Todo a su alrededor estaba tan callado... tan callado... Un ruido fuerte como estruendo perforó la cabeza de Link haciéndole despertar bruscamente y ponerse en pie de un salto: la puerta principal del palacio real se abrió ruidosamente; una escolta a caballo salía de la puerta del pueblo e iba en dirección al castillo. Trompetas y tambores anunciaban la llegada de aquellos visitantes tan importantes. Y al parecer, su visita estaba prevista desde hace un tiempo, pues estaba todo preparado para recibirlos decorosamente. Link observaba a todos esos guardias que se aproximaban en perfecta formación al castillo; algunos eran los mismos guardias del rey de Hyrule, pero la mayoría portaba sobre sus armaduras y en estandartes, un emblema distinto, perteneciente, quizás, a otro reino. Todos ellos se detuvieron frente a la enorme puerta, custodiada por dos guardias. La escolta se dividió en dos grupos y ambos se hicieron a un lado para abrir paso a una persona, la única que no se parecía al resto del grupo. No portaba una armadura, sino que estaba muy elegantemente vestido, y había venido sobre un hermoso caballo de un color blanco aperlado. Pero estaba tan lejos que Link no distinguía bien a esa persona. La vio desmontar de su blanco corcel, y hacer un ademán muy refinado; enseguida, dos personas que se acoplaban a la escolta le colocaron una capa larga y nada sencilla, de color rojo brillante. Es un instante, se volvieron a escuchar las voces de las trompetas y al parecer, también en el interior del castillo. Aquella persona avanzó hacia el salón principal con andar de aristocrático, como si fuera aclamado por un centenar de súbditos. ¿Qué era correcto hacer en ese momento? Baneft le había dicho claramente que no se acercara a la entrada del castillo por donde ahora caminaba esa persona; y que no se entrometiera en asuntos que no fueran de su incumbencia. Pero cuando se trata de entrometerse donde no le llaman, su conciencia no distinguía entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. Aun así, no podía llegar como si nada y presentarse ante la entrada frente a todos esas personas. No, decidió esperar a tener una oportunidad para colarse sin que se notara mucho. Sí, realmente era una idea muy tonta. Sería muy imprudente intentar entrar al castillo, habiendo tanta seguridad por motivo de la visita de aquel personaje tan peculiar. Link seguía de pie junto a la cerca, completamente inmóvil, tratando de hallar una buena justificación para intentar llevar a cabo su poco ingenioso plan. La persona ya estaba totalmente dentro del castillo, y el chico aún no se decidía a acercarse a la entrada, puesto que la escolta seguía esperando afuera del palacio. Una voz inesperada lo hizo dar un brinco:

-- ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando para acercarte? Te perderás de toda la diversión...-- dijo una chica de apariencia sombría a su lado.

A Link no le agradó nada escuchar aquella voz tan molesta. Ahora que estaba tan contento.

-- Tenías que ser tú de nuevo...-- gruñó Link apretando los dientes, y las manos le temblaban-- ¡Por qué me sigues a todas partes!

-- Creí que querías entrar a fisgonear en el castillo.-- dijo Aukum, acomodándose su pañuelo amarillo-- ¿Vienes conmigo, entonces?

-- Por...¿Por qué habría de ir contigo?-- preguntó Link desconfiado.

-- Porque tú solo no serás capaz de entrar.

-- Claro que puedo-- le contradijo el chico.

-- No puedes-- le devolvió ella.

-- ¡Sí puedo!-- refutó Link.

-- No puedes-- puntualizó la chica, volviéndose destempladamente de frente a él.

Link se quedó callado, pero su mirada expresaba más que mil palabras.

-- Seguramente-- prosiguió Aukum, recobrando su postura indiferente-- los guardias te verán cuando intentes pasar por esa puerta, ¿no lo crees?

-- Pues... si quiero ir allá, pero...

-- Anda, que yo también me quiero enterar de lo que están haciendo.

-- Bien, pero sólo porque tengo mucho interés en entrar-- dijo Link.

Así que Link aceptó ir acompañado de la extraña chica, después de todo. Todavía estaba un poco intrigado. ¿Qué se le iría a ocurrir hacer a Aukum, para filtrarse en el castillo sin ser descubiertos? Le asustaba un poco pensar en ello. Link la siguió hacia un costado del palacio, a una distancia donde no los vieran los escoltas.

-- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? No se van a mover de ahí...

-- No tienen que hacerlo-- dijo Aukum, tomando a propósito la mano de Link, él se puso nervioso--, porque nosotros entraremos por aquí.

-- ¡Qué!-- exclamó Link.

-- Guarda silencio, que nos van a oír.

La joven hechicera cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, mientras seguía sujetando al chico de la mano. Link estaba tan nervioso que sintió que desaparecía. Cuando comenzó a verse a sí mismo se dio cuenta de que no era sólo una sensación. En realidad, su cuerpo sí estaba desapareciendo. Y lo mismo le ocurría a Aukum. Ambos cuerpos se desvanecían y se estaban convirtiendo en unas extrañas figuras de humo.

-- ¿Qué es lo que nos pasó?-- preguntó Link, más asustado.

-- No te preocupes, tu cuerpo ahora es penetrable.

Link podía ver el campo al hablar con Aukum, como si lo viera a través de una cortina de vapor. Sus voces sonaban extrañas, como si exhalaran fuertemente cada vez que pronunciaban una palabra.

-- Sígueme-- indicó la bruja y sujetándose de sus manos etéreas penetraron en el ancho muro.

Después, pasaron a través de algunas habitaciones laterales, y al final, traspasaron a un salón realmente amplio, el más grande que había en el castillo, y también el más lujoso. Había muchísima gente ahí, contando a la servidumbre, los guardias del castillo, y los soldados. Además de algunas caras poco conocidas(para Link) que debían pertenecer, por los atuendos tan elegantes y finos, a la aristocracia de Hyrule. Él no se había dado cuenta antes, pero muy alto en las paredes había vitrales muy bellos, y una ventana circular justo sobre la puerta principal. El salón tenía muchas velas encendidas, a plena luz del día, y parecía que se iba llevar a cabo una celebración. Pero en ese momento la gente permanecía un poco tranquila, a ambos lados del salón, para dejar pasar al invitado más importante. Link y Aukum se habían desviado un tanto del camino, y salieron justo en un rincón, junto a un cortinaje rojo que se extendía por todo el muro de atrás, quedando muy lejos de la puerta principal, y mucho muy cerca del Rey. Él estaba sentado en su trono, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se aproximaba el invitado. Los dos se acercaron para ver mejor a aquella persona que todo el mundo esperaba. En el estado en que se encontraban sus cuerpos, podían pasar a través de la gente sin problemas. De verdad, nunca se había sentido tan extraño en toda su vida. El ligero vaporcito que eran ahora apenas se podía ver, y como todos centraban su atención en una sola persona, ni siquiera se notaba. A Link comenzaba asustarle el no poder verse a sí mismo. Apenas veía la silueta de sus manos agitándose en el aire. Siguió avanzando hacia el frente, y justo a un lado suyo estaba Baneft, y había otros soldados que no conocía. En ese momento vio a la persona que todos miraban con agrado. Era un muchacho joven y muy apuesto, vistiendo las ropas más fastuosas que Link haya visto jamás, y encima, su capa roja tan larga que arrastraba en el suelo; su cabello era largo y de un color violeta muy claro y brillante, casi tan claro como el de Gálar, y lo tenía atado en una cola; y sus ojos eran verdes, los más verdes que pudiera tener una persona. O al menos eso debía pensar la mayoría de la gente: varias señoras y jóvenes doncellas hacían comentarios en voz baja, acerca de lo gallardo que era el muchacho.

-- Link-- susurró Aukum a su lado-- tenemos que irnos. Estamos volviendo a nuestro estado natural.

También Link se dio cuenta. La cara de Aukum comenzaba a tornarse menos transparente y a tomar su forma original. Sus manos también recobraban su consistencia, y sintió como si su cuerpo se hiciera más pesado. Ambos salieron corriendo de ahí, tenían que hacerlo mientras pudieran seguir atravesando los muros. Corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar al muro pero ya era demasiado tarde, el efecto había pasado. Link no lo previó a tiempo y se fue a estrellar contra la sólida pared. Hubiera caído al suelo por el impacto, de no ser porque Aukum lo sostuvo y le dijo:

-- Ocultémonos detrás de las cortinas-- y se lo llevó allí, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había un pasillo muy extenso del otro lado.

Luego, los dos avanzaron al pasillo para esconderse. Link tenía la nariz muy roja y se la tapaba con una mano.

-- Pudo haber sido peor. Confórmate con eso-- le dijo Aukum, mientras él hacía gesticulaciones de dolor.

-- Creo... que... me...rompí... la nariz-- dijo Link entre gemidos.

-- Pero mira nada más...-- dijo Aukum levantando ligeramente las cejas y observando atentamente hacia el fondo del pasillo. Dos personas ahí conversaban seriamente: un joven alto y de cabello blanco, y una chica hermosa que se asomaba por entre las cortinas.

Link y Aukum se acercaron presurosos a hablar con ellos. El muchacho era Gálar, el consejero real de Zelda y su mejor amigo, y la chica era la mismísima princesa de Hyrule. Link ya había olvidado el brillo de sus cabellos dorados y sus preciosos ojos, pero no brillaban de alegría. Notó que una lágrima recorría su mejilla y su mirada era doliente. Gálar los vio llegar, pero no dijo nada. Miró a Link y después a Zelda con desánimo. Su expresión manifestaba la preocupación que los abatía en ese momento. Al parecer, pensó Link, no era el mejor momento para ponerse alegre. De todas formas, todavía le dolía la nariz.

-- ¿Pasa algo malo?-- preguntó Aukum monótonamente.

Link la miró como si hubiera tenido un atrevimiento descortés. Zelda se volvió en ese momento hacia ellos sorprendida, secando sus lágrimas inmediatamente, tratando de disimular que había estado llorando.

-- Link... qué sorpresa-- dijo cordialmente Zelda, con una sonrisa temblorosa-- ¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?-- echó in vistazo a la bruja-- Y has traído a una amiga...

-- Ah, si... bueno-- balbuceó nervioso Link--, eh... ella es... es...

-- Aukum-- respondió la bruja con cierto aire de ofendida, pero con su misma expresión fría.

-- Es mi placer conocerte.-- expresó Zelda con amabilidad y haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza-- Soy la Princesa Zelda. Pero tú puedes llamarme sencillamente Zelda.

-- Me sorprende que hayan podido llegar hasta aquí sin que los echaran los guardias. No me digan que los han burlado...-- dijo Gálar en un tono curiosamente delatador-- ¿Acaso te has vuelto a meter a escondidas, Link?

-- ¿Qué? No, yo. Bueno, ehm. Sí.

-- Parece que llegamos en un mal momento-- señaló Aukum-- Vamos Link, hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos vean.

-- Espera, yo no me quiero marchar todavía-- repuso Link apretándose la nariz con los dedos-- Estoy preocupado. Algo malo pasa aquí, ¿no es así?

La Princesa Zelda se puso nerviosa y desvió su mirada al suelo.

-- Gálar, tú puedes explicarme...

-- Disculpa, Link. Pero creo que deberían irse, no quiero que los atrapen los guardias y los saquen a patadas.

-- No...-- Zelda murmuró-- Perdónenme. Gálar, ellos no tienen porqué irse, ¿o si?

-- No es mi intención correrlos. De ninguna manera. No me gustaría que se metieran en problemas por estar aquí.-- Gálar reflexionó-- Pero talvez le hará bien su compañía.

-- Sí... ustedes son mis amigos y...-- Zelda dijo, miró a Link con sus ojos encantadores inundados-- Agradezco que se preocupen por mí. De verdad. Gracias.

Zelda tomó la mano de Link con que se tapaba la nariz. Él no estaba muy seguro de poder soportarlo mucho tiempo. Tanta emoción por una muchacha... Y además le estaba estrechando la mano ¡Qué chico con suerte! Aunque la emoción provocada por sus sentimientos de adolescente le habían hecho olvidarse por un segundo del dolor nasal, éste regresó inmediatamente cuando la chica lo soltó. Pero él presintió que ella no compartía su felicidad. Su mirada desconsolada la delataba. Por alguna razón, Link sentía que podía ver su corazón a través de sus ojos. Ellos manifestaban la tristeza que sentía.

-- ¿Po-por qué...? -- intentó preguntar, pero le daba mucha vergüenza hablarle.

-- ¿Te sucede algo?-- preguntó Gálar con un poco de preocupación.

-- Es que... pienso que... estás triste por... alguna razón-- dijo Link, dirigiéndose a Zelda, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

-- ¿Triste?-- preguntó Zelda, con una sonrisa más tensa-- ¿Por qué habría de estar triste?

-- Bueno, porque... me pareció que estabas llorando.

Zelda entreabrió la boca y quería decir algo pero ya no encontró otra mentira creíble que pudiera ocultar sus penas.

-- Princesa.-- intervino Gálar-- Si me lo permite, me atrevo a confesar que me parece que no tiene caso que les mienta acerca de su situación.

Ella lo miró enlutada, como si deseara que nunca lo hubiera mencionado. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que era lo mejor revelar su problema abiertamente, además ya no tenía otra salida.

-- Perdón-- comenzó a decir--, es que me siento sumamente triste. Estoy en una situación desesperada.

Link la miró con pena, presentía que era algo mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Y el dolor seguía molestando en su nariz, pero ya no estaba tan colorada. Aukum se veía poco sorprendida, aunque ella siempre lucía así. Gálar también parecía estar más preocupado, se notaba por su expresión tiesa, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la Princesa.

-- ¿Situación desesperada?-- preguntó Link con temor-- ¿A qué te refieres?

-- Es algo que tiene que ver con... mis sentimientos.

Link tragó saliva.

Del otro lado del pasillo, en el salón, se escuchó a alguien que hablaba un discurso mientras todos las personas presentes permanecían en silencio. Zelda prestaba atención y asomó la mirada por entre las cortinas. Su mirada se ensombreció y Link también quiso echar un vistazo. Zelda se hizo a un lado para dejar que Link viera por sí mismo lo que ocurría en el gran salón. Al centro del salón, del otro lado de las cortinas, estaba sentado el Rey de Hyrule, el padre de la Princesa Zelda. Ahí estaba ese muchacho guapo y distinguido, inclinado frente a él, con una mano sobre su pecho, mientras le hablaba al rey con decoro. Link se volvió hacia la Princesa y Gálar.

-- ¿Quién es ese sujeto?-- preguntó, y volvió a observarlo detrás de las cortinas, mirando con extrañeza como las damas presentes se quedaban embobadas cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

-- Es un príncipe que ha venido desde un reino muy lejano-- le explicó Gálar--: su nombre es Halen.

-- Ah, ya veo. Por eso es que todos hacían alboroto allí afuera.

-- Así es. Ahora está hablando con mi padre. Él ha venido preparando este evento desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba tan emocionado... él deseaba tanto que yo...

La Princesa se calló repentinamente, y giró su cabeza para sollozar en silencio. Link se dio prisa en continuar la conversación.

-- Pero... ah... acerca de eso, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Aukum dio un resoplido.

-- Pero qué inteligencia tan mediocre-- dijo ella visiblemente cansada--. No te das cuenta, que la tristeza que Zelda siente es por causa de ese apuesto príncipe.

Le dio a Link la impresión de que Aukum tenía ganas de molestarlo.

-- ¿Es por... él?-- preguntó Link tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-- Sí-- respondió cabizbaja la Princesa--. Es por él. Y por mis sentimientos.

Link sintió venir algo horrible, el dolor de su nariz se hizo mayor, y preguntó:

-- Y... ¿qué tiene que ver él con lo que te ocurre? ¿Te hizo sentir mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-- El Príncipe Halen es...-- murmuró Zelda, las manos le temblaban.

-- ¿Si?-- insistía Link.

-- Es mi... es... Es mi prometido-- soltó la Princesa.


	6. La Prueba de la vanidad Parte II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes originales de The Legend of Zelda como la saga misma le pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto y a Nintendo. Sólo los personajes originales de esta historia me pertenecen.**

Bueno, más largo no puede estar XD. Ahora sí llegó lo bueno, aquí empieza la historia de verdad. Sé que he tardado un buen en actualizar, prometo compensarlo con una buena historia. Y no se preocupen, después de esto no habrá capítulos excesivamente largos. Sean pacientes, por favor. Les mando saludos a todos.

**Capítulo 5**

_**La Prueba de la vanidad y el segundo rapto**_

(Parte 2)

Que sensación tan extraña; de hecho, Link no había tenido una sensación más extraña en toda su vida. Sintió como el dolor de su nariz se le bajaba hasta el pecho. Zelda también lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Una de las mujeres de servicio del palacio entró en ese momento al pasillo para comunicar a la princesa que tenía que presentarse en el salón. Como su presencia era requerida en ese momento, se despidió de Link y Aukum con mucha pesadumbre, y siguió a la sirvienta hasta el mismo lugar por donde entraron ellos. ¿Y qué con Link? En ese momento no sabía qué hacer; estaba consciente de que se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración en el palacio, y que él no estaba invitado, tenía que irse, pero se sentía estremecedoramente confundido. No se movía, se quedó parado viendo como la Princesa y sus acompañantes desaparecían entre las cortinas, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba que anunciaban la aparición de Zelda en el evento. Algo no lo dejaba respirar, ni hablar. Quería decir algo, lo que sea, pero su garganta estaba hecha un nudo. Y su cabeza daba vueltas, todo a su alrededor era nada. De pronto escuchó un ruido en el vacío, el eco de una voz lejana en su mundo solitario...

--- Link--- era la voz sin sentimiento de Aukum---, ya despierta de tu trance. Tenemos que irnos, ¿entiendes?

--- ¿Qué?--- volvió Link a la realidad.

--- ¿Me estás escuchando? Dije que nos vamos.

--- ¡No!--- se negó Link--- Todavía no.

--- No tenemos ya nada que hacer aquí.

--- Aukum--- dijo Link, teniendo una idea estupenda---, tú puedes... Eso que hiciste con nuestros cuerpos, puedes hacerlo de nuevo...

--- ¿Qué me quieres decir?--- preguntó fríamente--- ¿Quieres que haga desvanecer nuestros cuerpos otra vez?

--- Por favor, ¿puedes hacer que permanezcamos así por más tiempo?

--- Desde luego que puedo, ¿por quién me tomas? Lo otro ocurrió porque me desconcentré, pero esta vez no me distraeré.

--- Claro, lo que tú digas--- (no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo).

Después de acomodarse el sombrero, tomó a Link de la mano y cerró los ojos. Link también los cerró por unos segundos, y después de esos segundos percibiendo la misma sensación de desaparecer, los abrió y vio con alegría (o más bien no lo vio) su cuerpo completamente invisible. Aukum le indicó que siguieran su camino hacia el otro lado del salón. Allí estaban todos, observando con admiración al Príncipe Halen, quien le decía algo a la Princesa Zelda, que estaba al frente del estrado donde se colocaba el trono del rey. Link se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo para poder enterarse de todo. El apuesto Príncipe declamaba un discurso ante la princesa, como quien le recita un poema a su amada damisela.

--- ... de mi parte. Juro lealtad y respeto a usted, Princesa, la más hermosa, la más encantadora, la más bella mujer de todo el reino. Le doy mi palabra, con su majestad--- señaló con un ademán al Rey de Hyrule--- como testigo y ante todas estas honorables personas, que seré para usted un hombre digno y defensor, merecedor de su confianza, de su lealtad, y de su amor.

Link sintió un arrojo de ira cuando Halen el galano se inclinó para besar la mano de la Princesa Zelda. Aunque no lo pareciera, a ella también le estaba costando trabajo aparentar que no le incomodaban sus elogios.

--- Link--- susurró Aukum a su lado y no la vio---. Vamos a donde está tu amigo.

--- Shh... no me dejas oír lo que dice... ¡rayos!

--- No estoy para tonterías. Sígueme--- le ordenó la chica, ¿pero cómo iba a seguirla si ni siquiera podía verla?

--- ¿A dónde?--- preguntó Link en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alto para que pudieran escucharlo dos hombres que estaban atrás; ambos buscaron de donde provenía ese ruido, mientras Link se movía.

--- Junto a Gálar--- señaló Aukum.

Gálar estaba de pie muy derecho, en un lado del estrado, muy cerca de su monarca. Link se acercó despacio, temiendo que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia y lo viera (¡como si alguien pudiera!). Se aproximó a él y se detuvo a su lado. Lo mismo hizo Aukum. También, del otro lado del salón, sentados en sillas y otros de pie, estaban unas personas todas vestidas iguales, y portando instrumentos musicales.

--- Oye, Gálar--- susurró Link. El joven permaneció inmóvil, dirigiendo su vista al lado. Pero no vio a nadie--- Hey, Gálar--- volvió a susurrar---, soy Link. Estoy aquí, pero no me puedes ver...

--- Shhh--- lo calló Aukum del otro lado---, guarda silencio.

El joven Gálar entornó la vista de lado a lado sin poder ver a nadie, pero sí podía escucharlos. Se irguió aún más y centró su atención en la princesa y el prometido. Después de veinte largos minutos para decir un juramento, el Príncipe Halen le dio la mano (momentáneamente) a la Princesa haciendo una reverencia (volviendo a besar su mano). La Princesa fue conducida hasta el centro del salón por él, y fue cuando el Rey ordenó a los músicos que comenzaran a tocar. De inmediato se empezó a relajar el ambiente con una música tranquila, era suave y melodiosa, y el sonido del violín le daba un toque romántico. El apuesto Halen le tendió su mano con caballerosidad a Zelda.

--- ¿Me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Ella aceptó nerviosa, y puso su mano en la de él, como si temiera que le fuera a hacer algo malo. Las personas presentes aplaudieron sin hacer mucho ruido al empezar a bailar. Estaban conmovidos de ver a la parejita moviéndose con gracia por todo el salón, como si realmente estuvieran enamorados. Aunque sólo Halen parecía estar disfrutando el momento; la gente los observaban emocionados, y las mujeres apenas podían mantenerse de pie, pues daban tales suspiros que parecía que les iba a dar un ataque. Sin duda, aquellas muestras de admiración por parte de los presentes eran las que alimentaban el ánimo del Príncipe, pues realmente no parecía que la compañía de la Princesa Zelda le importara mucho. Mientras pasaba danzando tomando a la Princesa, les dirigía una brillante sonrisa a las señoras y señoritas que estaban cerca, y ellas les respondían con sonrisitas acaloradas. No tenía caso que Link siguiera presenciando aquello y Aukum sugirió que abandonaran el castillo por el momento.

Hacía dos horas que había cesado la música proveniente del interior del palacio, y Link estaba sentado junto a la misma cerca junto a las caballerizas, con Aukum acompañándole. Los guardias que habían venido escoltando al Príncipe Halen seguían esperándole afuera. Qué desastre, ese día había resultado peor que el anterior, de haber sabido que iba a tener que confrontar su ya de por sí cruel destino de esa forma tan triste, mejor no hubiera entrado al castillo.

--- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que la Princesa Zelda esté comprometida con alguien más?--- preguntó Aukum, de pie frente al chico mirando en dirección al castillo.

--- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?... Molestarme. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

--- Por favor, no soy tonta. Claro que me doy cuenta de que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Aukum sonrió extrañamente y eso hizo parecer su mirada aún más sombría.

--- ¡Qué! ¡No es cierto! Ella es sólo... sólo...

--- No me salgas con que es tu amiga. ¿Realmente han sostenido una conversación amena desde aquella vez que fueron al templo a rescatarla?

Link se quedó callado y la joven bruja sonrió más al suponer que no podía responder a su pregunta.

--- Sí la estimo, porque es la Princesa... ¿no es razón suficiente?--- preguntó.

--- Eso sólo tú lo puedes saber--- dijo ella---; pero tú la quieres en serio. Así que deja de comportarte como un niño y admite que estás enamorado.

--- ¡Ya cierra la boca!--- le exigió Link nervioso---. No estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Y además tú que sabes?

--- Sé que sientes gran cariño por ella, pero crees que es imposible que se fije en ti. Después de todo, ella es la Princesa... y tú eres sólo...

--- Aukum estás empezando a molestarme. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No siento nada especial por nadie. Y me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer Zelda.

Tenía la cara muy roja y las manos sudorosas. El cielo permanecía claro a mitad de la tarde. Link lo miraba muy atento, pensando en muchas cosas. Quizá, pensó, no estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo. Él no creía que realmente estuviera enamorado de la Princesa, ¿o sí? Normalmente no haría caso de nada que viniera de Aukum, pero extrañamente siempre parecía saber muy bien lo que él pensaba, incluso daba la impresión de saber más de Link, que él mismo. Pero entonces ¿tenía Aukum razón al decir que Link andaba loco por Zelda? Y si no, ¿por qué se sintió tan mal al enterarse de su compromiso?

--- No deberías preocuparte tanto--- dijo Aukum, rompiendo el silencio---, ya que muy pronto sabrás si lo que sientes es amor de verdad.

--- Aukum...--- dijo Link, recordando algo--- Ayer, cuando estábamos en el pueblo tú me dijiste algo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Aukum pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

--- Yo jamás olvido lo que digo.

--- Pero entonces... ¿eso significa que algo anda mal? Tú sabes algo que yo no...

--- A estas horas deben estar preparando un banquete. Es muy tarde, creo que tu entrenador ya no vendrá.

--- Sí, bueno--- titubeó Link---, creo que no... ¿Y tú cómo...?

--- Podemos acercarnos sin problemas...

--- No, no quiero volver ahí.

--- ¿No esperarás que la emoción llegue a ti--- preguntó la chica--- esperando aquí sentado?

--- Yo no sé...--- respondió Link con fastidio.

--- Pon atención, creo que ya están saliendo--- señaló Aukum observando atentamente la entrada principal del palacio.

En ese momento, la escolta se dividió de nuevo para abrir paso al Príncipe y a la Princesa que salían juntos por la puerta, acompañados de algunos sirvientes, y Gálar caminaba al lado de Zelda. Link respiró hondo para mantenerse relajado.

Zelda particularmente lucía perturbada, tratando de sacar la sonrisa más natural que podía. El guapo hablaba mientras caminaba tomándola del brazo. Aukum sujetó a Link por el cuello de su camisa y lo llevó hasta donde estaban ellos. Gálar los miró extrañado al irse aproximando, Zelda tenía la cabeza baja; su prometido estaba muy emocionado compartiendo lo mucho que le encantaba pasear por el campo, pues el ambiente natural lo hacía lucir todavía más apuesto...

Al llegar, Aukum soltó al chico. Él estaba pálido de la vergüenza, por haber llegado a interrumpirles, y encima de todo tenía que soportar que se le quedaran viendo como si viniera de otro mundo.

--- Oh... hola--- profirió Link apenado.

Gálar sólo sonrió y no dijo nada; Zelda, que se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí, volteó a mirarlo rápidamente, y se quedó extrañada. Pero al parecer, el Príncipe Halen fue el único al que le pareció bastante oportuna su aparición. Dejó de hablar inmediatamente al oír que lo saludaba y tuvo una expresión de agrado al ver a Link y a Aukum.

--- ¡Ah, pero miren!--- dijo él, extendiendo los brazos como si fuera a abrazarlos.

A simple vista parecía una persona normal, pero Link comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo extravagante que era aquel gallardo y aplaudido príncipe.

--- Veo que nuestros leales vasallos han venido a darnos las buenas tardes--- dijo pomposamente---. ¿Lo ves Princesa? Nuestros honorables súbditos se alegran de vernos tan felices juntos.

--- ¿Qué ha dicho?--- murmuró Link, Aukum le dirigió una sonrisita burlona que no alteraba mucho su ruda expresión.

--- Espero no ser molestia en su caminata recreativa--- dijo ella---, mi amigo y yo queremos acercarnos para acompañarlos.

--- Por supuesto que quieren acompañarnos--- dijo el Príncipe con una exquisita sonrisa---, pero no se preocupen que no los privaré del gusto de caminar a mi lado. ¿No te sorprende lo bondadoso que soy, mi bella Zelda?--- Zelda enmudeció, con una expresión de no saber---. Eres tan afortunada de tener un futuro esposo tan caritativo.

Tal vez los demás hubieran pensado que se daba mucha importancia delante de la gente, pero en realidad, suponía Link, él parecía creerse todo lo que decía de sí mismo. Su personalidad podía llegar a ser una fastidio en poco tiempo. Pero Link estaba bastante confundido, no sabía si sentir pena por él. Reflexionaba eso cuando, sin querer, miró a la Princesa Zelda que se veía más incómoda que antes. Link sintió lástima por ella, presentía que ella no estaba de acuerdo en casarse con el Príncipe Halen.

--- Es sorprendente--- comenzó a decir Aukum--- lo mucho que brilla su cara de perfil contra los rayos del sol.

--- ¡También lo notaste!--- repuso Halen, acariciándose el pelo---. Debo decir que tienes una percepción muy aguda.

Link le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Aukum, como si acabara de hacer algo imperdonable. A ella parecía divertirle seguirle la corriente. La conversación en torno a la enorme guapura del Príncipe duró diez agobiantes minutos. Aukum le seguía dando alas a su ego, y consiguió alejarlo un poco del grupo, mientras Gálar, Link y Zelda permanecían juntos. Link supuso que Aukum lo hacía para que pudiera hablar con sus amigos con toda libertad. Y sí que aprovechó la oportunidad.

--- ¿Cómo pueden soportar eso?--- preguntó Link aturdido.

--- Link, por favor--- le pidió Gálar---, él es el prometido de la Princesa--- volteó a verlo, seguía platicando emocionado con Aukum---. Es difícil.

--- No es una buena persona--- dijo Zelda de pronto rompiendo el silencio---: él no me ama.

Link se turbó mucho al oírla hablar de esa forma. Realmente estaba preocupada, se notaba en el tono quebrado de su voz, y en sus ojos ensombrecidos. Normalmente éstos eran radiantes y alegres, y hacían que Link se abochornara un poco. Pero ahora le provocaban un sentimiento de profundo dolor.

--- ¿Ha-hablas enserio?--- preguntó Link.

--- La verdad... no deseo casarme con él.

Zelda, por primera vez en el poco tiempo que Link tenía de conocerla, estaba siendo sincera.

--- No puedo casarme con él--- continuó---. Ni siquiera tenemos la misma edad; y también sé que no está interesado en mí. Y además... yo no lo amo.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que Link alternó miradas con Gálar y Zelda.

--- Cuanto lo... lamento--- dijo él---. Me gustaría poder hacerte feliz.

--- Link...--- dijo Zelda, como si su salvación se hubiera presentado súbitamente--- Por favor.

Zelda le tomó las manos.

--- Ayúdame. Gálar y tú son los únicos en quienes tengo apoyo. No quiero que este matrimonio se realice...

--- Pero, Zelda...--- dijo Link--- Yo... ¿qué puedo hacer?

--- Algo... lo que sea... pero por favor, no permitan que él se case conmigo--- les dijo.

--- Es que... eso sería...

--- Está engañando a mi padre--- dijo Zelda en voz muy baja---. Él cree que Halen tiene muy buenas intenciones. Recuerdo que a escondidas yo escuchabas sus conversaciones, cuando el Príncipe solía venir a visitar a mi padre para hablar de asuntos del reino. Cuando hablaba, era tan cortés y amable. Parecía un muchacho noble y confiable. Pero había algo en él que no terminaba de convencerme. Yo oía todo, cuando salía a escondidas del palacio. En presencia de mi padre era una persona, pero afuera era distinto. Muy superficial y vanidoso. A él lo único que le interesa es obtener la corona. Quiere suplir a mi padre como el nuevo rey de Hyrule. Y mi padre confía ciegamente en que ha escogido al más indicado para tomar su lugar. Además, quiere a un buen hombre para mí. Alguien que me proteja y me sea fiel. Dudo mucho que él sea esa persona.

--- ¿Se da cuenta--- preguntó Gálar preocupado--- de que impedir su matrimonio con el Príncipe de Elivanovia implicaría ir en contra de la decisión del Rey, su padre?

--- Gálar, lo sé--- contestó Zelda---. Pero si él se da cuenta de la clase de persona que es Halen, cambiará de parecer.

--- ¿Y cómo se supone que eso pase?--- Link preguntó, aunque no sabía si actuaba correctamente.

--- Yo no lo sé--- respondió la Princesa--- pero debe haber alguna forma.

--- Como su consejero creo--- intervino Gálar, adoptando una actitud más accesible--- que es una idea muy precipitada.

Zelda lo miró angustiosa. Si había alguien en quien realmente podía confiar era en Gálar. Él, quien actualmente es su consejero, había estado al pendiente de su seguridad desde que era muy pequeña, pero más allá de representar un protector para ella, se había convertido en su verdadero amigo. Y no recordaba a alguien que la hubiera acompañado en tiempos difíciles tanto como él.

--- Pero Gálar--- profirió Link.

--- Pero soy su amigo, y como tal, estoy comprometido a brindarle todo mi apoyo, incluso si eso pone en duda mi lealtad al Rey de Hyrule.

A Zelda casi le salen lágrimas de alegría, sabía que no la abandonaría.

--- Te la agradezco. Tú eres una persona noble y confidencial, por supuesto mi padre sabe que no perderá tu lealtad nunca.

--- Entonces... ustedes dos, realmente van a intentar algo contra él--- Link señaló al Príncipe con la cabeza.

--- Link, dime que vas a ayudarnos. ¿Lo harás?

"No la mires a los ojos, no la mires" gritaba Link dentro de su cabeza. Demasiado tarde, su mirada se había encontrado con la de Zelda. Fue la impresión más fuerte provocada por un par de ojos azules femeninos. No podía, no podía decir que no si lo miraba con tanta ilusión. ¿Por qué las chicas hacían esa cara cada vez que querían algo? Pero entonces comprendió: una razón que él desconocía lo estaba obligando a aceptar cualquier petición de ella.

--- Claro--- dijo de sopetón---. Lo que sea.

--- Gracias. Eres un gran amigo.

Sí, desde luego. Amigo, Link era un buen amigo para Zelda. ¿Por qué no le alegraba que la Princesa Zelda lo considerara como una amigo?

Cerca de ahí, Aukum seguía animando al Príncipe Halen con enaltecimientos. Él parecía orgulloso de su propia belleza. Como si fuera la mayor inspiración para las personas. Link, Gálar y Zelda lo oyeron hablar en voz muy alta y estaba bastante alegre.

--- ¡Ah, muchacha! Me alegra tanto ser una nueva esperanza para tu vida. Si no estuviera comprometido con una bella dama me atrevería a darte un abrazo.

--- Sí... es una lástima--- murmuró Aukum con indiferencia.

--- ¡Y mira... ahí está mi futura esposa!--- dijo Halen, alegrándose tanto de ver a Zelda, como si nunca se hubiera enterado de que venía con ella.

Zelda sintió un poco de vergüenza. Mientras, Halen se aproximaba a ellos como si hubiera personas postradas a su paso. Llegó hasta ellos casi tan rápido como Aukum solía aparecer de la nada.

--- Perdona, amada mía. Sé que sufres mucho porque te dejé sola un largo momento. Pero ya estoy aquí.

--- Bueno en realidad yo no...

--- Imagina cuan felices seremos--- le interrumpió Halen--- cuando estemos casados. Podrás estar todo el día junto a mí.

Link no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo el tener que aguantarlo todos los días. Halen sonrió, y un destello luminoso salió de su sonrisa. Luego volvió a acariciarse el cabello brillante y sedoso con los dedos, ¿qué no sabe hacer otra cosa?

--- ¿No puedes hacer que llueva?--- le preguntó Link a la bruja.

--- ¿Lluvia dices?--- respondió ella con tono altivo---. No sabes lo que te espera. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo extraordinario va a suceder muy pronto.

--- Oh, pero no este día--- dijo Halen, había escuchado lo último---. Porque hoy es un día dorado. Es un día en que todo es grato. Porque hoy es un día para celebrar.

--- Los desastres ocurren siempre en los días en que el sol parece brillar para todos--- dijo Aukum con una sonrisa tétrica.

--- Ah... tú... lo has sentido--- dijo Zelda preocupada. Aukum le dirigió una sonrisa picarona. Quería darle a entender que sabía algo que Zelda también.

--- ¡No debes temer, hermosa Zelda!--- le consoló Halen, abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, o más bien le apretaba el cuello, por que era mucho más alto que ella---. Estando a mi lado nadie te puede lastimar.

Aunque era muy temprano para que el día se viera opacado por la oscuridad, el cielo se estaba volviendo gris, parecía que no tardaría en llover. Todos, a excepción de Halen y Aukum, cargaban un sentimiento de angustia, una incertidumbre abrumadora que no los dejaba pensar con claridad. Zelda y Link eran los que más estaban sufriendo, por el imprescindible futuro de que les esperaba. No se podía confiar en que intentaran evitar el matrimonio de la Princesa, y también sería peligroso, como dijo Gálar, oponerse a la decisión del Rey. Para Zelda todavía brillaba la esperanza que sus amigos le habían dado, y seguramente ellos no se darían por vencidos hasta haberla liberado del compromiso con aquella manifestación de petulancia llamada Halen. La única persona que parecía tomarse las cosas con demasiada seriedad era Aukum; decidió quedarse callada un buen rato, contemplando el cielo mientras se iba cubriendo con nubes negras. Ella sabía que no eran nubes de tormenta, no. Era algo mucho peor, sabía que en ese lugar ante sus ojos pronto iba a suceder una catástrofe. Pero ella estaba calmada, como si estuviera esperando con paciencia a que aquello sucediera.

La Princesa iba caminando del lado de su prometido (porque él no la soltaba), pensando en miles de cosas. Tal vez, estaba actuando mal al negarse a unir su vida con la de Halen. Ella era la Princesa, y su deber era cumplir con sus obligaciones como tal, ver por la armonía de su reino, y no podía desobedecer a su padre. "Mi padre sólo quiere lo mejor para mí, y para el reino, pero..." pensaba ella. Qué doloroso sería que su padre se enterara de que estaba tramando acabar con su compromiso. ¿Cómo podría decepcionarlo? Zelda no llegó a conocer bien a su madre, porque había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña. Pero le habían dicho que se parecía bastante a ella en su carácter. Era bondadosa con toda la gente, pero tenía una habilidad para distinguir la maldad que había en un ser humano. Su madre, la reina, era una mujer sabia, y a la Princesa se le decía siempre que lo había heredado. Pero Zelda no estaba muy segura de poseer la sabiduría de su madre. No podía ser posible si estaba comportándose tan irresponsablemente. Si quería llegar a ser una gran reina, como lo fue su madre, tenía que demostrar que conservaba la condición necesaria para desempeñar tan importante cargo.

A veces le venían a la mente algunos recuerdos de su niñez. Solía estar en hermoso jardín del castillo, con muchas rosas blancas, las preferidas de la reina. Siempre estaba cuidando sus preciadas flores, con la pequeña Zelda en brazos; cada día cortaba la rosa más bella de todo el jardín y se la daba a oler a su hijita. Lo último que podía recordar era que su madre la besaba y le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Pero no, no era realmente eso lo único de lo que podía acordarse acerca de la reina.

Había otra imagen que sólo aparecía en sus sueños, donde se encontraba en su cama siendo arrullada por su dulce madre, y le decía con una voz suave y cándida, pero muy claramente: "tú eres la esperanza de Hyrule". No estaba muy segura de que eso realmente hubiera pasado en su infancia. Pero amaba tener esa clase de sueños, porque le hacían sentir que su madre seguía a su lado. Sin embargo, Zelda también tenía mucho del temple de su padre. Aunque en esos momentos estaba vulnerable, los habitantes del palacio sabían muy bien que tenía un carácter firme como su padre, el noble Rey de Hyrule. Por esa razón no podía dar marcha atrás en el compromiso. Pero si se casaba, iría en contra de sus propios sentimientos, además del hecho de conocer las vanas intenciones del Príncipe. Además ese presentimiento horrible de que algo muy malo iba a pasar no la dejaba en paz.

Todo este momento se parecía tanto a ese sueño que había estado teniendo últimamente, ese donde el cielo se cubría de oscuridad y llegaba el fin para Hyrule... y repentinamente, una luz dorada surgía de la tierra disipando la penumbra y trayendo de nuevo la paz. Sin saber porqué, se olvidó por un momento de soñar y condujo su atención hacia Link. Él estaba hablando con Aukum, pero no le respondía, más seguía contemplando el cielo ensombrecido. Por primera vez sintió que en el mundo no había más personas que ellos dos. ¿Sería el afecto que le había empezado a tomar desde el día en que lo conoció y se convirtió en un buen amigo? Gálar era su mejor amigo y nunca había sentido ese extraño cosquilleo cuando él estaba cerca, pero con Link era diferente. Sólo mirarlo le provocaba una emoción poco habitual.

Zelda parpadeó nerviosamente y volvió su mirada hacia el frente. Halen seguía hablando de sus habilidades, pero ella no había escuchado una sola palabra. Link seguía tratando que sacarle la conversación a la bruja. Debía estar loco por tener deseos de hablar con ella, pero necesitaba respuestas a todas sus dudas. Aukum estaba rígida, con la cara hacia el cielo, y sus ojos claros fijos, sin parpadear.

--- ¡Me podrías poner atención!--- le reclamó Link, pero ella no se perturbó.

Link escuchó a Halen hablando en un tono menos exaltado a unos metros.

--- Es necesario regresar al palacio, permanecer aquí sería un error--- dijo Gálar.

--- Tienes razón, buen mozo--- dijo Halen; Gálar dio un suspiro de resignación---. Parece que nos amenaza una tormenta.

Para sorpresa de Link, Aukum dejó su estado de rigidez con gran rapidez, y fue directamente a hablar con el Príncipe. Link se asustó, temía que hiciera alguna locura. Pero ella haría algo mucho peor de lo que imaginaba...

--- Oye, tú--- le dijo a Halen.

--- ¿Qué sucede?--- preguntó el Príncipe sonriente, tratando de verse lo más apuesto que podía--- ¿Acaso no te saciaste de mi compañía y viniste en busca de más Halen?

--- Ese chico desea retarte a un duelo por la mano de la Princesa--- dijo Aukum, señalando a Link, que se quedó pasmado.

--- ¿Perdona?--- profirió Halen confundido.

--- Bueno, entre más pronto empiece la contienda, mejor.

Todos se quedaron callados. Por un momento Halen perdió la galanura que lo caracterizaba, y adquirió una expresión que transformaba por completo su imagen. Pero luego, ante sorpresa de todos, comenzó a reírse recuperando su toque de elegancia, como si aquello hubiera sido un chiste. Para Aukum no fue nada gracioso, y visiblemente molesta tomó a Halen por el cuello alzado de sus finas ropas bordadas con hilos dorados, haciendo que su larga capa cayera por un lado.

--- Escúchame bien, remedo de príncipe, ese chico va a luchar hasta conseguir el amor de tu prometida y si eres lo bastante inteligente vas a pelear por lo que es tuyo...

Aukum soltó a Halen, y de inmediato se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Link estaba pálido sin saber que hacer, mientras el Príncipe se aproximaba con diligencia. No iba a dejar que un insolente insultara su honor de esa manera.

--- ¿Un remedo de príncipe?--- exclamó Halen, más ufano que de costumbre--- ¡Ja! No hay otro como yo en todo el mundo.

--- No hay una persona tan charlatana como tú--- murmuró Aukum.

--- ¡Y tú!--- le gritó a Link, apuntándole con un dedo--- ¿Cómo osas reclamar la mano de la Princesa de Hyrule, a sabiendas de que está comprometida conmigo?

--- Ah... ¡no, no es cierto!--- negó Link, tratando de recordar asesinar a Aukum cuando se resolviera el malentendido.

--- Además... un plebeyo como tú no puede ni siquiera pedir la compañía de una dama de su altura. Un miembro de la realeza no puede mezclarse con alguien de baja categoría...

--- ¿A qué te refieres?--- preguntó Link ofendido--- ¿Qué acaso yo valgo muy poca cosa por que no soy un miembro de la realeza?

--- Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. ¿De verdad creías que la bella Princesa Zelda se podría fijar en alguien como tú?

--- Lo que importa no es la categoría de una persona, sino lo que está en su interior. ¡Y por dentro tú eres una basura!

Link palideció más, pero de ira. Jamás en su vida se había exaltado de aquella manera, por lo menos no tanto como para hablarle así a una persona tan importante. Pero en ese momento, se sentía tan importante como Halen. No iba a dejarse pisotear por un fanfarrón como él. Ya no importaba que Aukum lo hubiera metido en una bronca con el Príncipe, ni que no hubiera pensado siquiera en casarse con Zelda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba salir un poco de su lado rebelde.

Pasaron dos horas en las que la negrura del cielo era total, pero eso no impidió que el duelo por la mano de la Princesa se cancelara. Quedaban pocas personas en el salón principal del palacio, solamente los guardias que cuidaban la entrada. Pero casi todas las personas que habían estado presentes en la ceremonia en honor al compromiso, se ubicaban ahora en un patio trasero enorme, una parte del castillo que Link tampoco conocía. Muchos de los espectadores estaban de pie en las escaleras laterales, en los miradores del segundo nivel, y los que restaban se quedaron abajo, donde podían ver mejor como se desarrollaba la acción. El Rey estaba muy impresionado. Casi desfallece cuando se le comunicó lo del pleito formal entre el Príncipe Halen y un muchacho de nombre Link...

Aunque estuviera en deuda con él por haber rescatado a su hija, no podía perdonarle tan insolente atrevimiento. A fin de cuentas tuvo que acceder a que se llevara acabo el encuentro, pues Halen le había suplicado por todos los medios que le permitiera limpiar el honor de la familia real. Obviamente, el pobre Link no contaba con el apoyo que hubiera deseado, sólo Aukum mostraba total interés en que Link peleara contra el Príncipe, y sabía que Gálar también estaba de su lado, aunque no pudiera manifestar su apoyo en presencia del Rey. La Princesa Zelda era quien más deseos tenía de que Link saliera triunfante de la contienda, porque estaba en juego su credibilidad con el Rey, quien se mostraba un poco molesto por el problema que había provocado su dulce hija. Realmente no necesitaba más apoyo que el de sus amigos, aunque no podía evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza al notar la frialdad con que lo miraba el resto de la gente. Pero eso no lo desanimaba, ni siquiera la expresión de furia incontenible de Baneft al pasar cerca suyo. El soldado hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no estallar en vergonzosas reprimendas en contra de Link. Eso no le importaba, de todas formas; no pensaba en otra cosa que en la antipatía que sentía hacia Halen, y apenas podía contener las ganas de "patearle el trasero" delante de toda la gente.

Link no entendía porqué no aún no podía comenzar el encuentro, si ya estaba preparado para agarrar a golpes a su rival. Pero algo le hacía pensar, sin dejar de lado que todos estuvieran presentes, que su pelea se iba llevar acabo de modo formal. Quien más se impacientaba era Aukum, mostrando una expresión más sombría que de costumbre, y sumamente molesta por la espera. Link la miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada con tanta ferocidad que de inmediato la evadió. Eso no bastó para que Aukum dejara de mirarlo de forma exasperada. El Príncipe Halen ordenó que trajeran su caballo, lo cual confundió a Link. ¿Para qué quería un caballo, no sería eso hacer trampa, no sería una ventaja para Halen? Aukum no soportó más la inquietud que la presionaba dentro de su ser y fue a hablar seriamente con Link.

--- Link, debo decir algo muy importante--- dijo ella aproximándose con rapidez, con su semblante sombrío--- antes que empiece la contienda.

--- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? Apártate ya que estorbas... ¿a qué hora piensan empezar?--- preguntó Link con fastidio.

--- Ya basta--- le exigió Aukum, con la misma voz monótona que había poseído siempre y tratando de permanecer calmada--- y por favor deja de comportarte como un niño... sólo vine a decirte que...

Aukum se aseguró nerviosa de que nadie la pudiera estar oyendo y se inclinó para hablarle en secreto.

--- Esta va a ser la prueba más difícil de todas, ¿lo entiendes? Será la prueba definitiva...

--- ¿De qué rayos hablas?... ¡Y no te acerques tanto!

--- No me hagas perder la paciencia--- Aukum dijo, apretando los dientes.

--- ¿Cómo que la "prueba definitiva"?

--- Así es, prepárate. Debes estar alerta, a cualquier señal de peligro...

--- Parece que me hablas en otro idioma, no entiendo porqué me dices todas estas cosas.

--- ¡Link! Esto es importante... para ti. Cuando llegue el momento sabrás cual es tu destino.

Link no comprendía qué quería darle a entender, sus palabras comenzaban a asustarlo.

--- ¿Mi... destino?--- preguntó confundido--- ¿Qué clase de destino?

--- Todo a su momento. Pero debo advertirte que será duro para ti. Debes ser fuerte. ¡Sé valiente, y no permitas que...!

Aukum se detuvo repentinamente cuando alguien llamó a Link. Era Kyen, y una amiga lo acompañaba.

--- ¡Epona!--- Link exclamó sorprendido.

--- Tú tienes el don--- dijo Aukum sujetándolo de la cara---, todos contamos contigo.

Habiendo dicho esto, soltó al pobre chico que no había entendido nada, y fue de regreso a su lugar entre los espectadores. Kyen se acercó después, Link se puso muy contento de ver a Epona, no podía faltar su más fiel aliada.

--- ¡No me lo creí cuando me lo dijeron allá afuera!--- exclamó Kyen divertido por la noticia---. ¿De verdad piensas darle su merecido a ese tipo?

--- Sí... no voy a dejar que engañe al Rey ni a la Princesa.

--- Uuuy... Te estás metiendo en problemas mayores, mira que retar a un duelo al mismísimo Príncipe Halen de no sé qué reino...

--- Tú no pareces tenerle mucho respeto tampoco--- le reprochó Link---. Además, no fui yo quien lo retó.

--- Pues sí, tienes razón...--- confesó Kyen---. No parece ser tan bueno como dicen todos. Pero a mí me da igual, tú tienes serios problemas...

--- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Ese Halen es un mentecato--- dijo Link, mirando de reojo como Halen subía a su blanco corcel---. Se cree muy bueno...

--- Bueno, no tiene nada de sesos; de todas formas, debería estar loco para atreverme a poner en su lugar a una persona como él, sabes a lo que me refiero--- Kyen se rió---. El jefe estaba demente, si no se hubiera interpuesto esto del duelo, juro que te habría asesinado. Cuida que no te atrape; si el Príncipe no te mata antes, el jefe lo hará.

--- Muy bien, ya entendí. No le tengo miedo.

--- Quién sabe, Link. Dicen que es muy bueno en el combate. Hey, tienes a Epona, quizá pueda embestirlos...

--- Es una suerte.

Kyen le pasó las riendas a Link para que la montara. Halen sonreía maliciosamente al verlo subir a su yegua. Después ambos avanzaron un poco hacia delante, donde habían marcado la línea de salida. Un soldado estaba en un lado con una trompeta para dar la salida a los combatientes. Para sorpresa de Link, Baneft se acercó a entregarle su espada; no se veía más contento que antes, casi golpeó al chico en la cara al lanzarle el arma de mala gana.

--- Gracias--- dijo Link con conformidad. Se la colocó todavía enfundada sobre la espalda. También el Príncipe llevaba la suya, a un lado de su cintura.

Minutos después, el soldado estaba listo para dar comienzo a la contienda. La gente se apretujaba tratando de tener la mejor percepción de los hechos, mientras el Rey de Hyrule se preparaba para dar la orden. Aukum hacía un gran esfuerzo por permanecer en su lugar mientras otras personas la empujaban para pasarse adelante. Pero estaba tranquila, aunque su cara era la misma de siempre. Kyen decidió quedarse a ver en qué terminaba la cosa. El Príncipe recibía las porras de casi todas las personas presentes, como siempre; respondía con ademanes de gratitud y unas tantas sonrisas radiantes... Link estaba al borde de la ira. El caballo de Halen era hermoso como su dueño, a Epona no le agradaba su presencia, y relinchaba débilmente agitando la cabeza. El caballo blanco se hizo a un lado meneando su cabeza, haciendo que su pelo plateado se agitara bellamente.

--- ¿Te molestaría controlar bien a tu caballo?--- murmuró Halen, sonriendo coquetamente a una muchacha de entre los espectadores.

--- Es culpa de tu caballo--- contestó Link sin mirarlo---, es igual de engreído que tú...

El Rey se puso en pie estando al centro, y todos voltearon a verlo con miradas de suspenso. Enseguida dio la señal para que los combatientes se preparan en sus puestos. Alzó el brazo, dos guardias se colocaron a ambos lados cargando unos estandartes, uno de ellos con el símbolo del reino de Elivanovia. Link no sabía porqué motivo- si él no era un miembro de la realeza- el otro llevaba la cresta de la familia real de Hyrule: la Trifuerza.

--- Que gane el mejor--- dijo Link.

--- Lo haré, tenlo por seguro--- le contestó Halen.

Justo en ese momento sonó la trompeta con un ruido fuerte y ambos caballos se exaltaron sobre sus dos patas traseras relinchando enérgicamente. Partieron tan rápidamente que las personas salieron corriendo en la misma dirección para poder alcanzar a verlos alejarse cabalgando. Los dos iban a la misma velocidad, alternando el puesto delantero cada segundo. Pero no era ese el propósito que tenían en mente; esto era un duelo y debían jugarse el honor y la valentía, para que al final solo quedara un ganador. El Príncipe Halen no perdía el estilo ni siquiera en un combate a caballo, su sonrisa brillante no desaparecía y su cabello lacio se agitaba delicadamente con el viento mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad. Link tampoco tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio, estaba muy confiado. Epona también ponía todo de su parte, aunque quizá sus acciones no fueran del todo buenas. Ella trataba de acercarse súbitamente al caballo de Halen para derribarlo, y el otro aumentaba su velocidad.

--- ¡Ah! ¡Con que esas tenemos!--- gritó Halen con una extraña pero encantadora expresión en su rostro.

De la vaina que colgaba sujetada de su cinturón de oro y joyas, sacó lentamente su espada, como quien trata de hacer la mejor presentación de una poderosa arma. Era larga y delgada, y sí que se veía peligrosa. En cambio Link, no vio lo que acababa de hacer, y entonces volteó muy a tiempo para percatarse del ataque que era lanzado en ese momento por su oponente. Rápidamente y con gran agilidad, desenfundó su espada que descansaba sobre su espalda y logró detener el filo mortal de aquella espada, que junto a la de Link, parecía un cuchillo de lo más fino. La suya era más grande y gruesa, mucho más resistente por lo tanto, pero el Príncipe era muy hábil. Y Link comenzaba a darse cuenta, mientras continuaba su lucha por vencer a Halen. Sin embargo, Link no era poco apto para las batallas, lo cual era muy extraño, por ser apenas un primerizo y llevar tan solo unos días de entrenamiento. La contienda se estaba volviendo más complicada conforme transcurrían los minutos, el cielo parecía casi nocturno, y ya se habían alejado demasiado del palacio. Link cabalgaba sobre prados que no había visto antes, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para ponerse a contemplar el terreno.

--- Ya ríndete de una buena vez.

--- ¡No lo haré!--- respondió firmemente Link. Ante esto Halen se vino con más fuerza y trató de golpearlo en la cabeza.

El chico estaba decidido a derrotar a Halen y hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a todos, principalmente ante el Rey de Hyrule. El Príncipe también deseaba humillarlo, y claro debía limpiar su honor, después de que Link lo había insultado. Epona no se sentía con ánimos de perder, y embistió al otro caballo, haciendo que el jinete se sacudiera sobre él peligrosamente y por poco lo tira. Halen, más enfurecido, hizo que su hermoso caballo hiciera lo mismo, solo para conseguir que Epona enloqueciera de rabia en su contra. Jamás Link la había visto tan salvaje como en ese momento. Sabía que Epona tenía suficiente temperamento para tirar a su propio jinete al suelo o para espantar a otros caballos, pero siendo una yegua domesticada no hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de lo más despiadado con tal de salirse con la suya. Link se abalanzó sobre Halen, que intentaba aferrarse lo mejor que podía al caballo, lo cual no le permitía defenderse muy bien de los ataques de Link. El chico agitó nuevamente su espada, Halen logró esquivarlo, pero sintió la fuerza con la que había arremetido. Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso para él, y empezaba a temer que realmente pudiera dañarlo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, la incertidumbre y el suspenso tenían a las personas en ascuas. Zelda lucía muy pálida y más nerviosa de lo usual. Gálar le hablaba tratando de reconfortarla pero ni siquiera él sabía que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. Aukum estaba todavía muy seria y se desprendió de la multitud que aguardaba el regreso de los peleadores. Miró el cielo que era solo negrura, y entonces hizo que su escoba apareciera por un lado del castillo y viniera hacia ella; solo unos cuantos de los presentes la vieron elevarse en el aire sobre ella y perderse en la distancia...

Muy lejos de allí, Link y Halen, el Príncipe de Elivanovia, seguían batiéndose violentamente, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla. Pero Halen parecía agotado, sus embates se debilitaban cada vez más, e iba lentamente perdiendo el brillo de su personalidad. Link también estaba agotando su energía, pero su voluntad no le permitía darse por vencido. Una fuerza interior lo impulsaba a continuar la batalla. Una fuerza extraña, una fuerza desconocida, que comenzaba a surgir del rincón más profundo de su ser. Esta situación se estaba volviendo muy complicada, y se estaba alargando demasiado.

Había transcurrido más de una hora, y aún no había un ganador. El Príncipe ya no parecía el mismo, con el rostro bañado en sudor y una cara de agotamiento fatal, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio mientras peleaba contra Link; el chico también estaba agotado, pero no quería rendirse. "No voy a dar por perdida la batalla por la Princesa Zelda" pensó. Después, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, se dijo dentro de sí: "¿por qué estoy pensando esto?". Halen cabalgaba en círculos tratando de no ser alcanzado por Link y recuperar fuerzas. Resultaba inútil porque Epona era demasiado veloz y no le costaba ningún trabajo correr a la par del contrincante.

--- ¡Qué sucede Príncipe Halen... estás asustado ahora!--- dijo Link maliciosamente--- ¡Por qué huyes de mí!

--- ¡Eso quisieras!--- le contestó el otro, y agitó su arma amenazadoramente.

Halen se lanzó con su espada en un nuevo ataque y Link no pudo defenderse esta vez. Sintió una cuchillada sumamente profunda y dolorosa en su brazo izquierdo, y sangraba exageradamente. El dolor era inaguantable, le costaba trabajo sostener su espada, y era más difícil usarla para arremeter contra Halen. El Príncipe estaba muy confiado y miraba con agrado como Link sufría. La realidad era que algo muy extraño sucedía muy cerca de allí. Aún con todo y su leve agonía, Link podía percibir aquella sensación de caos a su alrededor; ya había tenido esta experiencia antes, y sabía que cuando se presentaba esta sensación era porque algo realmente malo ocurría.

--- ¡Te vas arrepentir de haberme ofendido tan impertinentemente, niño!

--- ¡No soy un niño!--- respondió Link irascible, levantando la espada con el brazo tembloroso a causa de la lesión.

Link no resistiría mucho tiempo con el brazo herido tan gravemente, tenía que darle una buena paliza a Halen antes de que se debilitara por completo. El daño que le había hecho fue más grave de lo que había creído. Su sangre corría como un diminuto riachuelo escarlata sobre su brazo, y cada vez era más difícil levantar en alto su arma amenazando con borrar del mapa a cualquiera que se atreviera a interferir con su victoria. Su visión del mundo era cada vez más pequeña y opaca; la forma de Halen se distorsionaba extrañamente ante sus ojos; fue así como comenzó a sentir los efectos de la exagerada pérdida de sangre a través de una herida punzante que atravesaba su orgullo como una daga. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba derrumbado sobre el pasto del campo, con la espada a unos metros tirada muy lejos de su alcance y un joven que parecía invencible sobre su fiel corcel apuntando con el filo de su arma a su garganta. Su rostro radiaba odio del más profundo, no había duda en que estaba dispuesto a aniquilarlo para siempre...

--- Di tus últimas oraciones--- dijo Halen intentando tragarse una risa casi demoníaca que luchaba por salir de lo más hondo de su corazón.

Link no tenía fuerzas para decir ninguna clase de palabra en ese momento. Halen no podía esperar más el momento glorioso de su victoria. Solo tenía que empujar con suavidad para atravesar lentamente su cuello y así poder darle un muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y fue entonces, cuando flexionó ligeramente el brazo y presionó con delicadeza la punta mortal de su espada contra su indefensa garganta, que algo inesperado sucedió...

Algo muy extraño se veía aproximarse a gran velocidad desde lo lejos del enorme campo de Hyrule. Parecía una densa barrera de humo negro que aumentaba de volumen de forma impresionante y se extendía rápidamente por todo el campo, justo en dirección hacia el castillo. El Príncipe Halen se había quedado paralizado al ver el monstruo incorpóreo que amenazaba con arrasar con todo a su paso. Link esperaba desahuciado, con los ojos cerrados, el momento de su partida al otro mundo. Pero algo estaba pasando, pensó él, que retrasaba su muerte. Abrió un ojo pequeño para espiar a su alrededor en busca de una señal que pudiera explicar esa tardanza. Lo primero que alcanzó a observar, fue el brillo de la espada de su rival, tan bruñida y tan limpia que podía reflejar su rostro como un espejo. Pero luego ya no vio su cara enrojecida y extenuada por la agonía, sino que notó como el reverdecido campo se reflejaba también en ella, y cómo una negrura extraña se acrecentaba sobre los prados.

Tomado por sorpresa por aquella bestia impenetrable y sobrenatural, Halen reaccionó instantáneamente para montar de nuevo sobre el caballo sin siquiera darse tiempo para enfundar su espada, y salió huyendo del lugar de la catástrofe a todo galope. A una gran altura, rodeando el área próxima a ser consumida por el humo negro, y con un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo, volaba Aukum sobre su escoba, observando atentamente al chico y esperando a que reaccionara. La joven y casi insensible bruja se acercó veloz hasta quedar suspendida a unos pocos metros de él.

--- ¡Link, tienes que levantarte!--- le exigió Aukum, con una voz que por primera vez se oía por encima del estruendo que provenía de la lejanía junto con el humo bestial.

--- ¿Qué... sucede?--- preguntó débilmente Link, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, casi sin poder abrir los ojos.

--- ¡Es ahora, Link! ¡Ha llegado el momento de enfrentar a tu destino!

Aukum se alejó volando en dirección del castillo. En el momento justo, llegó Epona vertiginosa como el viento de invierno, a auxiliar a su querido amo. Link hizo un gran esfuerzo por sujetar las riendas de la yegua y ponerse en pie, muy mareado, impulsado por el temor de ser consumido por lo que sea que se estaba acercando. En el castillo también se estremecieron al ver lo que venía en camino; corrían, gritaban, o permanecían inmóviles por la impresión. El noble rey de Hyrule se mostraba calmado ante el exceso de pánico de todos los presentes, tratando de convencer a su hija de resguardarse en un lugar seguro, y le dio esa misma orden a Gálar. Pero la muchacha no quería esconderse a salvo, quería permanecer en su lugar y presenciar el desastre que venía en camino.

--- ¡Rápido Princesa, debemos huir de aquí!--- le decía su fiel consejero en tono suplicante--- ¡Qué espera!

--- ¡No!

Zelda se alejó de su padre y del resto de la gente para salir fuera del castillo y así acercarse a ver el exterior cubierto por la oscuridad. Por un momento dudó acerca de la extraña cosa que se acercaba veloz, muy notable por delante del humo negro, pero luego supo, que era un hombre sobre un caballo blanco como una perla, que cabalgaba a su máxima velocidad hacia el palacio real. La chica se estremeció al ver que era no otro sino su prometido, y que seguramente, Link había perdido la batalla; y peor aún, que no veía señales de su regreso. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto Link? ¿Le pasaría algo malo, acaso? Zelda permaneció en su lugar, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, esperando que Halen le notificara el estado de Link. Así que esperó, y justo en el momento en que se acercaba, se apresuró a preguntarle, pero el Príncipe no se molestó en detenerse, y pasó a su lado tan veloz que casi logra lanzar a Zelda al piso. Justo a tiempo llegó Gálar para sostenerla y ayudarla a entrar en el castillo. Zelda estaba impresionada por aquella reacción de Halen, ni siquiera se detuvo a ayudarla, casi como si no la hubiera visto.

--- Princesa, esta ya no es divertido. Está arriesgando su vida al permanecer fuera del castillo.

--- ¡No me moveré de este lugar!--- dijo ella, mirando a los ojos de Gálar--- ¡Link no ha regresado todavía!

--- Ya se ocuparán los soldados de eso. ¡Venga conmigo!

--- ¡Por favor, no!

Ambos voltearon hacia el lugar por donde se acercaba la barrera de humo: una persona con un atuendo verde inconfundible se adelantaba a la bestia etérea y llegó para detenerse justo frente a ellos. Zelda y Gálar se horrorizaron al ver el brazo completamente bañado en sangre, y su cuerpo tembloroso apunto de desplomarse.

--- ¡Cómo pudo suceder!--- exclamó la Princesa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

--- ¡Ya estamos todos, debemos entrar ahora!--- pidió Gálar.

En eso, algo que estremeció a todos pasó en el lugar donde se movía el humo: un relámpago surgido de las nubes oscuras cayó sobre aquel manto de oscuridad que amenazaba en llegar prontamente y resonó con tanto estruendo, que se sintió algo muy parecido a un terremoto, y todos se tapaban los oídos con sus manos, y se paralizaron durante el corto temblor. Una vez que hubo cesado el temblor, no tardaron en volver a su estado de pánico incontrolable, pero algo los hizo detenerse por un momento.

De las profundidades de la barrera de densa y oscura niebla, surgieron unas formas extrañas. Era como una centena de guerreros que se acercaba rápidamente sobre unas criaturas poco comunes. Poseían una transparencia azul y un aspecto tétrico y fantasmal. Con enormes y resistentes armaduras, y tenían grandes lanzas que despedían un humo púrpura muy extraño.

En seguida la gente reaccionó y corrió por el medio que le fuera posible a resguardarse en el palacio. Link apenas podía mantenerse de pie, aún con la ayuda de Gálar. Abrió, con gran dolor, sus azules ojos y vio algo peor que su propia sangre corriendo por su brazo. Vio, como el resto de la gente, el ejército de fantasmas que se acercaba con braveza, montados sobre animales monstruosos, como caballos el doble de grandes y con el hocico alargado; alas enormes similares a las de un murciélago y el pelo de sus colas encendidos como flamas azules. Aquella guerrilla de fantasmas simulaba galopar a gran velocidad mientras flotaban, a través de la barrera de oscuridad.

Desde lo alto de la fortaleza del castillo, se dispararon varios cañones contra estos seres, pero no sirvió de nada. Las pesadas balas de cañón atravesaron los cuerpos azules de los fantasmas, cayendo y haciendo gran explosión sobre los prados de Hyrule. Zelda, Link y Gálar, trataron de salir corriendo lo más pronto posible, y al aproximarse a la enorme puerta trasera del palacio, encontraron que Halen aún estaba ahí, histérico y enfadado, pues la puerta por más que golpeaba y gritaba para que lo dejaran entrar, no se abría.

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- preguntó Zelda sorprendida, acercándose al Príncipe, con un tono de preocupación--- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

--- ¿Qué demonios pasa?--- preguntó Halen enfadado, sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos--- ¡Exijo que abran esta puerta inmediatamente!

Gálar intervino instantáneamente, apartando al Príncipe de un empujón, con un semblante jamás antes visto en él.

--- No se atreva a ponerle una mano encima.--- dijo con firmeza.

Halen se sintió tan ofendido que lo estiró del cuello de su ropa y estuvo a punto de proporcionarle una buena paliza, pero se oyó un estruendo que hizo que todos se agacharan con los manos sobre las orejas. Otro relámpago gigantesco, esta vez de color rojo, se dio contra la barrera oscura y comenzó a aparecer un ser de forma extraña. En el momento menos esperado el trote de cientos de caballos resonó alrededor del castillo, y de la parte trasera empezaban a salir los soldados de Hyrule, decididos como nunca antes a proteger su reino a toda costa. No faltó mucho tiempo para que ambos ejércitos se encontraran frente a frente; los soldados del rey sostenían tenaces sus lanzas y espadas mortales, listas para atravesar el pecho de los seres aguerridos que intentaban atacar el reino. No contaban con que atravesarían algo más que su pecho; más bien los atravesaron por completo. Era inevitable puesto que esos guerreros eran fantasmas; tan sólo espíritus de personas que posiblemente vivieron en tiempos antiguos. Se desvanecían al ser penetrados por los soldados, y luego recobraban su forma original.

El ser que apareció junto con el relámpago rojo también había tomado su verdadera forma. Aunque sólo se veía como una persona encapuchada cuyo rostro quedaba totalmente cubierto por las sombras, y volaba hacia el castillo. Los jóvenes se espantaron, pero no tenían a donde correr; la única manera de escapar era salir del patio y rodear el castillo para entrar por otro lado. ¿Pero debían tomar ese riesgo? Podrían ser alcanzados por los fantasmas.

Al cabo de unos instantes, los cuatro ya se apresuraban para llegar a la entrada del palacio. Halen iba sobre su propio caballo; el resto montaba a la muy útil Epona, aunque esta vez Gálar tiraba de las riendas porque Link se encontraba todavía débil. Estaban tan preocupados por llegar al frente del palacio que no se molestaron en mirar atrás. Y no notaron lo que sucedía allá.

Los seres fantasmales esparcían el humo púrpura de sus lanzas al volar sobre los soldados. Uno por uno, los leales caballeros y soldados del reino, se quedaban paralizados por completo, y poco a poco alrededor de ellos se formaba una barrera de cristal, impidiéndoles cualquier clase de movimiento, e incluso la respiración...

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes huían para salvar sus vidas. Halen iba al frente, no le importaba lo que sucediera con los otros, mientras él pudiera salvar su pellejo. Casi al llegar a la puerta principal, un temblor volvió a sentirse, pero esta vez fue mayor en el palacio, el cual comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, y se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas que se habían quedado encerradas dentro.

--- ¡Padre!--- gritó Zelda completamente asustada, tratando de bajarse para correr a auxiliarlo. Pero Link la sujetó, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

--- ¡No vayas!--- le exigió--- ¡Debes irte! ¡Huye lejos!... ¡Gálar, llévala a un lugar seguro! Mientras yo me quedo...

--- ¡No Link, no lo hagas!--- le suplicó Zelda. Pero no impidió que Link desmontara y se alejara hacia el castillo, cuyos hermosos vitrales comenzaban a estallar y rociar los pequeños pedazos de vidrio sobre la tierra.

De los espacios abiertos dejados por los vitrales se expedía el humo púrpura que se había acumulado en el interior, y cada vez se oían menos gritos. A Link lo invadía una gran conmoción. Apunto de desplomarse, y un brazo severamente lastimado, ese extraño poder, el cual no había sentido hasta ese día, volvía a manar de su espíritu. Podía sentirlo, esa fuerza nueva que nacía de su ser y lo impulsaba a enfrentar la adversidad que venía en camino.

Una voz lejana e hipnotizante le habló a lo más profundo de su corazón. Se escuchaba como un susurro que provenía de algún lugar lejano, y en un instante cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ella. El castillo desapareció, junto con sus cientos de prisioneros, y también el estruendo desapareció; y los prados verdosos se desvanecieron; todo alrededor se tornaba negro; al cabo de unos segundos se encontró sumido en una oscuridad total y escalofriante.

Con un sentimiento de soledad que hacía presión en su pecho, intentó cerrar los ojos y volver a la realidad a la que pertenece. Pero seguía en medio de la oscuridad, sin poder ver nada, sin escuchar nada... solo los latidos dolorosos de su corazón y su respiración agitada. La voz se escuchó de nuevo, pero ahora sentía que le susurraba al oído. Volteó, pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver, agitó el brazo en el aire y no sintió a nada o nadie que estuviera junto a él. "Link" le dijo esa voz susurrante... "Héroe elegido"se volvió a escuchar la voz. Frente a él apareció una luz, que fue tomando forma hasta quedar idéntica al símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule: la legendaria Trifuerza. Brillaba intensamente fulminando a Link con su resplandor, y acercándose lentamente a él. La voz volvió a hablar:

--- Este es el camino que debes seguir... --- dijo la voz. Provenía de la Trifuerza---

Tu destino... está ligado al destino de Hyrule.

Del centro del gran triángulo formado por tres más pequeños, apareció un cosita brillante, como una pequeña piedra que centelleaba y fue hacia él. Link la recibió entre sus manos, y flotaba emanando un resplandor pequeño y transparente. Lo que había recibido era un diminuto cristal cuya luz hacía sentir una calidez muy ligera en sus manos.

--- ¿Pero... qué supone que he de hacer con esto?--- preguntó Link a la Trifuerza, con el cristal flotando entre sus manos.

--- Libera al Guardián de la Sabiduría... sólo así podrás liberar al mundo... podrás liberar el corazón del Héroe elegido...

En un instante fugaz, la Trifuerza desapareció por completo, y la oscuridad dejó de envolverle.

Estaba de regreso en el mundo real, en Hyrule, de pie frente al castillo del cual no salía ya ninguna exclamación. Sólo se escuchaba un alboroto temible, como si se estuviera derrumbando por dentro.

Link tenía aún en sus manos el cristal que le fue dado por la Trifuerza. ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible? Esto tenía que ser un sueño. ¿Cómo podría hablarle la legendaria Trifuerza? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la leyenda fuera verdad, o que él fuera de verdad a tener un destino tan importante. Pero entonces comprendió: al ver el castillo a punto de derrumbarse y la energía maligna que emanaba del interior, la voz del héroe que llevaba mucho tiempo escondido dentro de él y queriendo emerger de lo más recóndito de su ser, lo obligó desde el subconsciente a enfrentar al enemigo.

Los fantasmas comenzaron a salir a través de los anchos muros del castillo, esparciendo el humo púrpura por todos lados. Link sintió la energía creciente que recorría por cuerpo y la espada que cargaba en su mano derecha de pronto le pareció menos pesada.

El cristal flotó frente a su y cara comenzó a emanar luz, cuanto más se acercaban los fantasmas mayor era su intensidad. Link se preparó con el arma empuñada con fuerza para recibirlos con un poderoso ataque, pero lejos de poder tener algún contacto con alguno de esos seres, ninguno de ellos pudo tocarlo: una barrera invisible creada por la magia del cristal rodeaba al chico, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque de los fantasmas, que ni siquiera podían atravesarla. Pero al parecer a ellos no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, y siguieron avanzando sobre sus espantosas cabalgaduras. A Link le preocupó que fueran a hacerle algo a la princesa Zelda y a Gálar, quienes intentaban escapar de los guerreros fantasmales, y no sabía si habían podido llegar muy lejos y ocultarse.

Y exactamente como temía, sus amigos estaban a punto de ser alcanzados por los fantasmas, y serían convertidos en cristal como les sucedió al resto de la gente en el palacio... Zelda se estremeció al pensar que su padre pudo haber sufrido el mismo destino, y en toda esa gente. Epona corría a la velocidad del trueno, y pudieron ver a Halen delante de ellos, llevando mucha prisa en salvar su vida. En menos de un minuto iban a la par del príncipe; pasaron junto a él y Gálar le lanzó una mirada de antipatía. Los fantasmas estaban demasiado cerca como para albergar una pequeña esperanza de salir de ésta. Enfrente de ellos había un pequeño monte, y muchas rocas de gran tamaño. Halen fue a ocultarse detrás de un pequeño hoyo que había debajo de un conjunto de rocas, dejando a su caballo corriendo solo, y pronto fue alcanzado por el humo de los fantasmas y encerrado en un cristal. La Princesa Zelda miró hacia atrás dando un grito, al verlos estar a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia. Y seguían acercándose, y acercándose más.

Justo en el momento en que todo parecía estar perdido, los fantasmas fueron desvaneciéndose uno por uno, tan rápidamente que el ejército completo desapareció en menos de un minuto. Zelda avisó de esto a su compañero, e inmediatamente se detuvieron, para contemplar el campo que iba despejándose poco a poco, y en poco tiempo pudieron ver castillo. Link corría tan rápido como podía, pero estaban demasiado lejos y a ese paso tardaría demasiado en alcanzarlos. Pero luego vio una sombra sobre el suelo moviéndose en círculos alrededor de él: era Aukum quien volaba sobre su escoba.

--- ¡Usa el cristal!--- le aconsejó ella--- ¡Puede transportarte al lugar donde está la Princesa!

En esos momentos, Gálar y Zelda desmontaron para apreciar cautelosos los alrededores despoblados, atentos a cualquier detalle que les pareciera anormal, por si los fantasmas volvían a aparecer. Pero no... ¡no había nadie en todo el campo! A excepción, claro, de ellos y Halen que seguía debajo de las rocas, no había signos de haber vida en todo el lugar. Zelda se acercó a Gálar por lo espalda y lo tomó del brazo.

--- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Link...?--- preguntó sumamente preocupada.

--- No podemos ir a averiguarlo sin antes asegurarnos de estar fuera de peligro.

Zelda dudó y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

--- Tengo miedo--- dijo---, estoy segura de que algo malo les ha de haber ocurrido a todos esas personas... y mi padre...

--- No se preocupe--- dijo Gálar para consolarla---. Le aseguro que podremos remediar este problema. Debemos regresar al castillo, pero con mucha cautela.

--- De acuerdo--- asintió Zelda.

Ambos caminaron por el campo rápidamente, y Epona los siguió. Había una ligera niebla en el aire, pero podían ver perfectamente el camino hasta el castillo. Zelda se detuvo muy nerviosa.

--- Gálar...

Él la miró un poco extrañado.

--- ¿Le sucede algo?--- preguntó.

--- Otra vez... lo siento, algo malo está cerca de nosotros.

--- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es?

--- No lo sé. Siento la poderosa energía de algo maligno rodeándonos...

Gálar miró a su alrededor, en todas direcciones, buscando a algo o alguien que pudiera estar cerca de ellos. Él no podía sentir lo que la Princesa, pero un presentimiento lo molestó. Volvió a indagar a su alrededor, pero una vez más no hubo nada de nada.

--- Creo todo está bajo control. Podemos avanzar, no hay porqué asustarse, mientras estemos...

Gálar frenó súbitamente: algo que apareció frente a él lo hizo detenerse de andar, y ponerse delante de Zelda para protegerla, quien se tapaba la boca con las manos.

--- ¿Quién eres...?--- preguntó Gálar en voz baja, a la figura encapuchada.

--- Vaya, vaya...--- dijo ese ser, con una risita macabra--- No creí que fuera tan fácil sorprenderla... Princesa Zelda.

El joven retrocedió junto con Zelda. El ser bajo la capa ni siquiera se movió.

--- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella--- dijo Gálar---. No te acerques, quien quiera que seas.

--- ¿Qué?--- comenzó a decir lentamente--- ¿Un simple humano me da órdenes... a mí? ¡El gran Kanrala!

--- No te conozco--- respondió Gálar.

--- Ten cuidado Gálar--- le aconsejó Zelda detrás---, se ve muy peligroso, no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Kanrala se elevó sobre ellos abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera abrazarlos a ambos, pero definitivamente no iba darles un caluroso abrazo. Zelda y su fiel consejero permanecían juntos, y comenzaba a ponerles nerviosos la forma amenazadora en que flotaba frente a ellos.

--- Ahora--- continuó el extraño ser y apuntó con un dedo huesudo y asqueroso a la princesa--- ... tú vendrás conmigo.

--- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No te la llevarás!--- le advirtió el joven.

--- ¿Me estás desafiando entonces?

Al decir esto, su furia provocó que un rayo de luz roja surgiera del suelo entre los muchachos, separándolos y haciéndolos caer. Gálar había quedado muy lejos de Zelda, y vio como el tal Kanrala se dirigía hacia ella lentamente.

--- ¡No te atrevas!--- gritó Gálar incorporándose y corriendo hacia ella. En ese mismo instante apareció Link a unos metros, justo a tiempo para ver algo terrible que lo destrozaría por completo: las manos de Kanrala brillaron con un resplandor amarillo y formaron una esfera luminosa de poder maligno, Gálar no pensó en otra cosa que proteger a su amiga, no pensó que le costaría demasiado caro arriesgarse por la princesa de Hyrule. Fue entonces cuando una rayo surgió de la esfera de poder acumulado y se disparó contra Gálar con tal fuerza que logró derrumbarlo, pero no sólo su cuerpo, sino también a su espíritu. Todas las esperanzas para el futuro fueron hechas añicos por la magia de el ser malvado y el cuerpo del joven se desplomó en el suelo. Gálar cayó muerto, ante los ojos de la Princesa y de Link.

En ese momento, Halen salió de su escondite y corrió despavorido lejos del peligro y se perdió de vista. Zelda corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Gálar y Link hizo lo mismo. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera llegar, Kanrala utilizó de nuevo su magia para hacer levantar a la Princesa, elevándola a varios metros del suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Link corrió a ayudarla, pero ya estaba muy arriba y era casi inalcanzable, aún dando el brinco más alta de toda su vida.

--- ¡Liiink!--- gritó Zelda desde las alturas, su cabello dorado se encrespaba con el viento y el vestido rosa ondeaba como una cortina brillante.

--- ¡Zelda!--- exclamó Link viéndola suspenderse más sobre él.

--- ¡Ja, ja , ja! Ahora sí vendrás conmigo--- dijo Kanrala---. El Rey Ganondorf se sentirá muy complacido de verte ¡Ah ja, ja, ja...!

En un segundo, la magia negra de Kanrala envolvió a la Princesa Zelda y desapareció.

--- ¡Nooooooooo!--- gritó Link desesperado--- ¡Qué has hecho! ¡Dónde está la Princesa!

--- Y tú...--- lo señaló el malvado hechicero--- Fuera de mi vista, niño repugnante.

Con su mano lanzó su magia a Link, como un relámpago azul que estalló frente a él e hizo que varios trozos de tierra se desprendieran y lanzaran en su contra, causándole un gran daño. En medio de un resplandor plateado, el hechicero Kanrala desapareció, dejando al pobre chico Link medio sepultado bajo los escombros de tierra, muy débil, pero perfectamente consciente para darse cuenta de que había perdido la batalla, a la Princesa Zelda, y a su mejor amigo, y lo había perdido para siempre.

Minutos después, se apareció Aukum, y con un simple conjuro logró sacar a Link del suelo. La cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar en los sucesos recientes. Aukum era demasiado indolente como para sentir lástima, pero de todas formas hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarlo en esos momentos tan difíciles.

--- Sabía que esto pasaría--- dijo ella, con su particular monotonía en la voz---. Pero quería que lo descubrieras por ti mismo.

--- Ayúdame a sepultarlo--- le pidió Link, inclinado frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Gálar.--- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer... Arriesgó su vida.

--- Ahora espero que comprendas que tienes un destino. El camino será difícil, pero debes rescatar a la Princesa Zelda... Eres el héroe ¿lo recuerdas?

--- Claro. El héroe...el héroe.

_________________________________________________

Ya saben que soy pésima poniendo nombres ^^U.


	7. Espíritus de media noche

**Hace cuanto que no actualizaba esto XD. Espero lo disfruten, y si les gustó :3 o tienen alguna queja D= , por favor, dejen sus reviews, necesito saber si estoy llevando por buen camino mi historia ^u^.**

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto y su compañía Nintendo... fábrica de sueños :3

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_**Espíritus de media noche**_

--- Con eso es suficiente, te aseguro que no le importará que no le pongas flores--- decía Aukum un poco impaciente, cuando Link colocaba dos ramas de árbol en forma cruzada, justo sobre el sitio donde había enterrado a su amigo Gálar.

--- Silencio--- replicó Link en voz muy baja, poniéndose de pie, quitándose el gorro puntiagudo---. Ah... vengaré tu muerte, amigo mío. Es mi palabra.

Link volteó a mirar a Aukum, fría y sombría como siempre. Por primera vez la empezaba a ver como una amiga, como una de las mejores aliadas. A Aukum no había nada que la conmoviera, pero parecía una persona de fiar. Y es que en ese momento Link se sentía solo: su mejor amigo había sido asesinado, todos los que viven en el palacio han sido encerrados en cristales y habían raptado a la Princesa Zelda; y el causante de todo había sido ese extraño ser encapuchado. La Trifuerza le había dado la orden de salvar al Guardián de la Sabiduría, pero no le dijo quién precisamente era; y además tenía que recordar a Zelda. También tenía ahora el deber de salvarla; y a decir verdad, fuera o no la Princesa de Hyrule, de todas formas iría en su rescate, porque era una persona importante para él. El problema era que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Por eso, más que nada, necesitaba la ayuda de Aukum, aunque fuera condicional.

Link, Aukum y Epona iban camino a Capabe, un pueblo grande en las afueras del reino, justo hacia el sureste. Aukum había propuesto visitar a una anciana que vivía allí y había sido su maestra en el arte de la magia. Tal lugar quedaba muy lejos del palacio, incluso más que la aldea de Link. Así que llevó a Epona para hacer más corto el trayecto, y Aukum lo seguía sobre la escoba. El momento en que el hechicero apareció y asesinó a Gálar, y después desapareció a Zelda, había quedado perfectamente grabado en la memoria de Link, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Aukum notó que se perturbaba por ese recuerdo tan terrible, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro ensombrecido.

--- Esto no fue tu culpa--- dijo ella, dirigiéndose a un Link que parecía distante.

--- ¿Has oído hablar del Guardián de la Sabiduría?--- preguntó él segundos después.

Aukum se sorprendió.

--- ¿El Guardián de la Sabiduría?... Pues sí, pero ¿tú dónde lo escuchaste?

--- Aukum--- Link dudó si debía decir algo importante--- ... si te dijera que la Trifuerza me habló... ¿me creerías? Porque imagino que sabes a lo que me refiero, digo, la Trifuerza, eh...

Link se detuvo al ver la expresión de aburrimiento de Aukum. Pero quería estar seguro de poder confiarle ese secreto precisamente a ella.

--- La Trifuerza te dijo que buscaras al Guardián de la Sabiduría. ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir?

--- Sí--- respondió Link asombrado---. Y bueno yo, ehm... supuse que tú sabrías algo.

--- Pues el Guardián de la Sabiduría se supone ser la persona que posee el poder de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza. ¿No has oído la leyenda?

--- Pues no realmente. Creí que la Trifuerza era el símbolo de la realeza.

--- Es más que eso--- repuso Aukum---. Según las leyendas, el poder dorado, o sea la Trifuerza, permanece oculto en un lugar lejos de la ambición de los hombres: el Reino Sagrado. Y si alguien llegara a tocar la Trifuerza...

--- ¿Qué?

--- Cualquier deseo que pidiese se volvería realidad.

--- Vaya...--- Link suspiró---. Un poder legendario me habló, a mí. Y me dio esto.

Link sostuvo entre sus dedos el pequeño cristal que comenzó a brillar.

--- Eso que tienes en tu mano tiene un poder especial. Cuídalo muy bien.

--- Oye, hay algo más que quiero preguntarte. ¿Cómo es que sabías que iba a suceder esto?

--- Ah eso. Te lo diré cuando lleguemos allá.

--- Bueno. ¿Qué me dices de Kanrala? Debes conocerlo, ya que él y tú son como de la misma especie...

Aukum puso una cara que obligó a Link a cambiar la conversación.

--- Me parece que hace un buen clima.

El paisaje que habitualmente estaba acostumbrado a ver en las cercanías del reino fue cambiando poco a poco del extenso campo con pocos árboles y arbustos, a una pradera amarilla y con pastos muy crecidos, donde el sol pegaba con fuerza durante el mediodía, al aproximarse más al pueblo. Sólo que ya estaba anocheciendo y hacía un viento fresco. El pueblo estaba después de la pradera, y para llegar a él tenían que atravesar por un puente arqueado de piedra, en medio de un pequeño río de agua verdosa. Epona agitaba la cabeza y resoplaba por la hierba que le hacía cosquillas en el hocico al trotar. Cuando cruzaron al otro lado, unos niños se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos, y parecían muy entusiasmados:

--- ¡Es la bruja, es la bruja!--- gritaron a coro, cuando Aukum se acercó sobre su escoba.

Un niño greñudo y pecoso se salió del grupo y fue corriendo al pueblo gritando:

--- ¡La bruja ya llegó!

Muy cerca se encontraba la entrada de Capabe, donde había un portón viejo y oxidado en medio del vallado que lo rodeaba. Aukum no era la clase de personas a las que les agrada los niños, y menos aquellos tan latosos. Los chiquillos hacían mucho alboroto, y luego le pidieron que hiciera un truco de magia.

--- Ahora no--- ella contestó con el mismo tono de siempre, mientras Link no paraba de reír.

Rodeado de un montón de niños escandalosos, atravesaron el portón para encontrarse con un camino empedrado que recorría a lo largo del pueblo entre las casitas de madera. Estaba muy poblado, y la mayoría de la gente estaba afuera, sobre todo los mercaderes y realizadores de espectáculos al aire libre, los cuales hacían sus exhibiciones en un terreno desocupado separado del pueblo en la parte posterior.

Pero en ese momento estaba bastante repleto de gente, y aunque Aukum y Link no podían verlo, oían los gritos y los aplausos provinentes de ese lugar. Ambos bajaron para caminar por su cuenta y Link siguió a la chica hasta el lugar donde le indicó. Era una casa pequeña con cortinas rojas en las ventanas y una chimenea que exhalaba mucho humo. Estaba elevada sobre una plataforma de madera y tenía una escalera al frente. Link ató a Epona a la baranda de la escalera y acompañó a Aukum al interior de la morada. La muchacha abrió la puerta con toda libertad y entró muy callada junto con Link. Olía mucho a hierbas y perfumes de los más fuertes que un olfato saludable podía soportar. La razón de que saliera mucho humo de la casa era un caldero enorme en el rincón bajo la chimenea, donde hervía una sustancia burbujeante verde. La habitación se atiborraba de frascos, vasijas y jarros que contenían toda clase de hierbas, especies e ingredientes poco convencionales. Estaba todo desordenado y al fondo había una puerta con una cortina azul muy brillante. Link le echó un vistazo a un recipiente de barro que contenía unos trozos viscosos y malolientes.

--- ¡Ugh, qué es esto!--- preguntó en voz baja, arrugando la nariz y tomó una pieza especialmente asquerosa.

--- Deja... eso... en... su lugar--- le ordenó Aukum apretando la dentadura.

Link se sobresaltó:

--- ¡Aukum, al fin te apareces por este lugar!--- gritó una voz desde la habitación contigua.

En la puerta bajo la cortina se asomó el rostro de una exuberante mujer de cabello largo y brillante y muy bien dotada. Se acercó con prontitud a darles la bienvenida a los chicos. Y le dio un especial abrazo de bienvenida a Link.

--- Ya puedes cerrar la boca--- le informó Aukum.

La mujer movió algunos recipientes para hacer espacio en el centro, meneando mucho las caderas al caminar, ante la mirada enajenada de Link.

--- Ah, cielos. Hasta que te acordaste de venir a verme.

--- Sabías que vendríamos. ¿Por qué te has vuelto a cambiar?--- preguntó Aukum a la mujer.

--- Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme. Me hace sentir como cuando era joven. Oye muchachito...

Link tartamudeó un "hola".

--- No le hagas caso--- dijo Aukum---. Tenemos que hablar sobre "ese asunto".

--- ¿El asunto?... ¡Ah, claro! Pero permítanme ofrecerles una silla...--- dijo la mujer, golpeando el piso con el tacón de su zapatilla.

Del techo se abrieron unos tablones y cayeron una mesa y tres sillas, y se sentaron, excepto Link que seguía embelesado.

--- ¿Vas a seguir examinando esas entrañas de cerdo o prefieres sentarte?--- preguntó la dama. Link soltó de inmediato las entrañas como si temiera que lo fueran a morder y se sentó con torpeza en su silla.

--- Perdón--- murmuró.

--- Y bueno--- comenzó la mujer--- me imagino que ya habrá pasado todo eso...

--- Ya pasó--- le interrumpió Aukum---. Vine a verte por que necesito esa llave.

--- ¡Oh, no la llave!--- chilló la mujer, dando un manotazo a la mesa.

--- ¿Qué llave?--- preguntó Link.

--- Oh, vamos--- dijo Aukum---. Sabías que te la iba a pedir y la necesito ahora.

--- ¡Oigan, oigan!--- exclamó Link confundido---. Exijo saber de qué hablan ustedes dos.

--- Por supuesto mi joven y apuesto Link--- respondió la mujer---. Estamos hablando de lo que sucedió en el castillo hace unas horas- Link palideció al recordar ese momento- y supongo que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer.

--- Pues sí...--- contestó Link dudoso, mirando a Aukum.

--- Puedes contarlo todo--- le confirmó la bruja---. Chopra sabe todas las respuestas a tus preguntas.

--- Creí que habías dicho que era una anciana--- murmuró Link.

--- Lo es--- dijo Aukum---. A veces se transforma en una mujer joven por gusto...

Link la miró extrañado; la mujer soltó una carcajada ante su perplejidad y alzó una mano: un bastón grande de madera, adornado con muchas plumas voló hasta ella. Cuando dio un golpecito en el piso con él, una explosión de vapor la envolvió y entre ese vapor apareció un rostro arrugado y poco atractivo; su cabello había cambiado del castaño claro y brillante a un blanco lechoso y no era tan abundante.

--- ¡Ji, ji! ¿Te he sorprendido jovencito?

Link no contestó.

--- ¿Podríamos hablar de lo que nos trajo aquí?--- dijo Aukum con un tono demandante.

--- ¡Ya! Tú siempre tan impaciente Aukum--- exclamó la vieja---. Vaya, ni siquiera el carnaval te pone de buen humor.

--- Ay, se me olvidó que hoy era ese estúpido carnaval.

--- Y bien, Link--- continuó Chopra---. Debes saber que ese cristal que tienes es muy especial. No sólo porque te fue dado por la Trifuerza--- se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercar su rostro arrugado al de Link---: Tiene el poder de la purificación.

--- ¿Purificación?--- preguntó él---. ¿Para qué sirve?

--- Pues verás... He estado consultando el agua espiritual, antes de que llegaran ustedes dos. Algo terrible sucede con los palacios sagrados.

--- ¿Palacios dice?--- preguntó Link, echando su silla para atrás.

--- Los palacios sagrados que existen en Hyrule--- dijo Aukum---, aquellos que fueron protegidos por los sabios hace cientos de años. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

--- Parece--- prosiguió la anciana, golpeando la mesa con su bastón, y enseguida una jarra y tres tazas volaron desde una estantería hasta ella--- que desde la aparición de ese... Kanrala ¿cierto?, alguna especie de encantamiento ha caído sobre los palacios. Creo ese hechicero es el causante.

--- ¿Tú crees que--- preguntó Aukum con voz de sospecha--- podría ser él?

--- Me atrevería a decir que sí: es tal como sucedió en aquellos tiempos.

--- ¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata?--- preguntó Link con inquietud.

--- Pero si él en verdad es el Hechicero de la Oscuridad, entonces...

--- Significa que ha vuelto--- dijo la anciana--- el Rey de la Maldad.

Link tuvo una sensación de miedo repentino. No sabía porqué.

--- A eso se debe la presencia de bestias en los palacios sagrados. Están envueltos por la maldad y sólo el poder de la purificación puede deshacer el hechizo maligno de Kanrala.

--- Entonces, me está queriendo decir que debo purificar los palacios... ¿con este cristal?--- preguntó el chico, mostrando el diminuto cristal que brillaba.

La anciana asintió con un gesto. Muy tranquilamente sirvió de la jarra en las tres tazas.

--- ¿Qué es esto?--- preguntó Link, observando su bebida que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

--- Oh--- la vieja sonrió---, es mi ultraespecial jugo de pescador...

--- ¿Perdón?--- profirió Link.

--- Es el nombre de un pez--- le explicó Aukum---: pescador. Ya sabes que no me gusta el jugo de pescado.

--- No gracias--- dijo Link, dejando el jugo en la mesa.

Se hizo la noche por completo, y Aukum y Link estaban a la puerta de la vieja Chopra. Ella le entregó a su alumna la llave de un cementerio cercano a Capabe, y una bolsa pequeña. Antes de irse les dio una última indicación:

--- Recuerden: exactamente a la media noche es cuando los espíritus salen al mundo de los vivos. Ahora bien, pueden marcharse.

--- ¿A dónde vamos?--- preguntó Link desatando a Epona.

--- Al cementerio del pueblo, no está muy lejos.

--- ¡Y usa bien los polvos!--- les gritó Chopra al alejarse.

En ese momento se podía escuchar mejor el alboroto de las personas del otro lado del pueblo, donde el espectáculo no terminaba aún. Las luces provenían precisamente de ahí, y Link vio cuando una enorme flama surgió del lugar y todos aplaudían y reían. Sintió mucha curiosidad por ir a ver, pero Aukum no se lo permitió.

--- Kanrala es el Hechicero de la Oscuridad que causó destrucción en tiempos muy antiguos.

--- No entiendo cómo pudo regresar a este mundo si se supone que ya estaba muerto...--- dijo Link, trotando sobre Epona y Aukum volaba a su lado.

--- La única razón es que el Rey de la Maldad haya regresado del otro mundo--- Aukum pensó un momento---. Pero entonces... quiere decir que... el Hechicero de la Luz...

--- ¿Quién?---preguntó Link.

--- El Hechicero de la Luz es la contraparte del Hechicero de la Oscuridad. Ambos fueron creados con la misma esencia, pero algo pasó que hizo a uno de ellos actuar del lado del bien.

--- Pero no sabemos nada de la existencia del Hechicero de la Luz--- dijo Link---. Tal vez sólo regresó Kanrala... ¡Maldito!

--- No empieces a enfurecerte--- le advirtió Aukum, deteniéndose el sombrero que se movía a causa del viento---. Ya podrás arreglártelas con él cuando lo enfrentes de nuevo. Primero debes prepararte, porque su magia es muy poderosa, incluso para mí. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo: como el Hechicero de la Luz es el lado opuesto de Kanrala, él seguramente puede enfrentarlo, ya que están al mismo nivel. Tal vez deberíamos buscarlo.

--- ¡Nos llevaría siglos!--- exclamó Link--- Para cuando lo encontremos Kanrala ya habrá aniquilado a todas las personas sobre esta tierra... Además--- Link se entristeció---, me preocupo por lo que pueda pasar a la Princesa Zelda. Kanrala dijo que se la llevaría a Ganondorf, seguro que actúa bajo su mando.

--- Entonces buscaremos pistas. Seguro algún anciano sabio debe saber algo más sobre este ser. Me encantaría poder encontrarlo... Y tú tienes ese cristal en tu poder.

--- Sí bueno. Tampoco sabemos en dónde están esos palacios--- le recordó Link.

--- Por eso vamos al cementerio. Dicen que en un lugar del cementerio está escondido un mapa que muestra la localización de esos.

Salieron de Capabe y siguieron por un lado hasta un camino donde no había hierba. Estaba muy oscuro y las luces del pueblo ya no llegaban hasta esa parte. El camino iba cuesta abajo, y a lo lejos Link pudo distinguir un portón muy parecido al del pueblo, pero más grande y el muro que rodeaba el terreno parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. La vista se empañaba por la niebla helada que se hacía más densa mientras más anochecía. Link reflexionaba acerca de los últimos acontecimientos: lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Gálar. Recordó aquella vez en que lo conoció en el castillo mientras observaba los retratos de la familia real de Hyrule. Y cómo olvidar el día que entraron al Templo del desierto, con tantos problemas que tuvieron que pasar para rescatar a la princesa. Ni siquiera llevaban dos semanas de conocerse, pero su amistad había crecido mucho en ese corto tiempo. El odio que sentía hacia su asesino en ese momento, era indescriptible. Si algo podía hacer para vengar la muerte de su amigo, era aniquilar a Kanrala, y ciertamente, no descansará hasta conseguirlo. La distancia restante para llegar al cementerio se hizo más corta en poco tiempo, y Link pudo ver a través de la reja de la entrada algunas tumbas lejanas. No tardaron mucho en pararse frente al portón. El escenario era de lo más tétrico que alguien pudiera imaginar aún en sus peores pesadillas. Link pensó que el efecto de la noche debía darle aquel aspecto terrorífico y el ambiente escalofriante. Al mirar más alto, se podía observar el cielo, totalmente despejado y oscuro. Y algunos árboles deshojados, cuyas ramas torcidas y secas crujían aterradoramente con el viento silbante que cruzaba de un extremo a otro del cementerio. La Luna llena permanecía en lo más alto del firmamento; la negrura del cielo enfatizaba más su resplandor blanco, parecía un enorme plato de leche brillante, con un especial brillo rojo rodeando su perímetro.

El miedo puede hacer a cualquiera tener las peores alucinaciones. Cuando una persona se siente abordada por esa sensación fría que recorre su cuerpo, la mente puede jugarle sucio. Cuando menos lo espera, su mente lo traiciona, y es cuando entra en acción esa sensación de estar siendo observando por algo o alguien que no tenga buenas intenciones. Exactamente así se sentía Link. La joven bruja sacó la llave, con forma de calavera, y la introdujo en la cerradura oxidada y polvorienta; se escuchó un "crack" y luego abrió el portón. Link sabía que ninguna persona con sentido común tendría ganas de estar ahí, a mitad de la noche. Nadie, excepto ellos dos. Link temblaba, y no era por causa del frío. Aukum se dio cuenta inmediatamente al ir caminando entre las lápidas junto con él, que iba a su lado. Lo miró perspicazmente cuando puso su mejor cara de susto, y al darse cuenta, se enderezó, se colocó las manos en la cintura y cambió su expresión a una que trataba de aparentar valor. Siguieron andando lentamente. Repentinamente, Epona se detuvo, y por más que Link tiró y empujó, no pudo hacerla avanzar.

--- ¡Epona, muévete!--- le ordenó---. ¡No me hagas esto, no en este momento!

--- Ya, mejor déjala aquí. No la vas a necesitar.

--- De acuerdo--- aceptó, y luego Link tomó las riendas de la yegua---. Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí.

Una vez que hubo atado a Epona a un árbol viejo, Link y Aukum continuaron caminando por el cementerio solitario. La luz de la Luna era lo único que más o menos iluminaba el lugar, por lo menos para que pudieran ver por donde caminaban y cualquier cosa con la que se topasen. Link no sabía a donde exactamente lo llevaba su acompañante, pero era la única que conocía bien el lugar. En un ambiente tan tétrico, a la luz de la luna, Aukum lucía muy pálida. Su acostumbrada vestimenta negra lograba un perfecto camuflaje con el oscuro escenario, pero su pañuelo amarillo brillaba entre toda esa negrura. Pensando que esa sería la mejor forma de calmar las tensiones (de él) y amenizar el ambiente, a Link se le ocurrió sacarle conversación a la bruja.

--- La vieja Chopra sabe muchas cosas de magia y esas cosas ¿no?

Aukum respondió con un áspero "sí".

--- Y... ¿y ella fue quien te enseñó todos los hechizos, y maleficios y eso que haces?--- insistió Link.

Más que responder a su pregunta, Aukum alzó las cejas y profirió un sonido parecido a "uhm".

--- Tengo que admitirlo, casi logra engañarme esa anciana...

Los ojos de Aukum se encogieron recelosamente.

--- Te la comías con los ojos--- dijo---. Juraría que le habrías pedido matrimonio si ella... no se hubiera... transformado... a la normalidad.

Link se avergonzó. Se rascó la nuca y luego reflexionó, muy suspicazmente.

--- Un momento... --- dijo, adelantándose, y siguió caminando en reversa delante de Aukum---. Dices que la anciana Chopra se convierte en una mujer joven a su antojo: ¿cómo sé que tú no eres una momia de quinientos años convertida en una jovenzuela?

Tal vez si Link no hubiera hecho este comentario, no hubiera recibido un jalón de orejas por parte de Aukum.

--- No te enojes, no era para tanto--- dijo Link, sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás.

--- Me gustaría que dejaras de hacer niñerías--- reclamó Aukum, con su usual tono de penumbra.

--- No tienes sentido del humor...

--- Cuidado--- le advirtió la chica con toda tranquilidad.

--- ¿Qué?... ¿De qué es... ¡AAAAH!

¡PAM! Cuando menos lo esperó, Link cayó de lleno a un agujero enorme que había en suelo, y cayó sobre algo muy duro que lastimó su espalda. Y no era precisamente su espada, la cual llevaba sobre la espalda. Era algo más grande: un ataúd. Estaba un poco cubierto de tierra, y estaba abierto. Link se paró casi por impulso, y se valió de sus propias manos para salir del agujero.

--- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado--- le reprochó Aukum de pie frente a la tumba, sin moverse.

--- Gracias por la ayuda--- bufó Link con sarcasmo, y siguió caminando.

Aukum no lo siguió, se quedó allí sin quitar los ojos de la sepultura, y Link se devolvió para saber que la mantenía inmóvil. Después de sólo unos segundos de haber salido del hoyo, por primera vez se le ocurrió mirar a su alrededor. No quedaba mucho por explorar del cementerio, estaban cerca de las últimas lápidas que había, y vio el muro que marcaba el límite del terreno. Pero había algo muy diferente al resto de las lápidas y sepulturas. Frente a ellos había cuatro columnas alineadas como esquinas de un cuadrado, y al centro de ellas, dos estatuas femeninas sosteniendo un gran recipiente con agua, decorado con grabados muy bellos. Aukum seguía centrando su atención a la urna donde había caído Link.

--- Oye, ¿qué miras?--- preguntó muy interesado.

--- Está vacía--- respondió Aukum y señaló la tumba.

Link miró, y confirmó que, indudablemente, la caja donde se supone que debía haber un repulsivo y podrido esqueleto, no había nada. Ni siquiera polvo o rastros de cadáver. Lo cual no era muy normal para ser una tumba tan antigua, porque Link observó la lápida (que era un poco más grande y bella que la mayoría) y al parecer el ocupante había muerto hace casi un siglo. Link leyó la inscripción en ella: "Aquí descansan los restos de un noble caballero, que dedicó sus días a pelear ininterrumpidamente por la práctica de la justicia. Que descanse en paz".

--- Era un soldado...--- murmuró Link, tratando de imaginar cómo murió.

--- ¿Pero cómo es posible--- dijo Aukum extrañada--- si ayer estaba intacto?

--- ¿Cómo que ayer?--- Link preguntó asombrado---. ¿Es que vienes seguido aquí?

--- ¿Qué?--- dijo Aukum, cómo si fuera algo normal---. Me parece un lugar estupendo...

Aukum se puso a un lado de la lápida, volvió a mirar al ataúd minuciosamente, y murmuró algo.

--- No entiendo cual es el objeto de venir a ver una tumba vacía. Ni siquiera están los restos--- se quejó Link.

--- Debí haberlo consultado antes...--- Aukum se veía enfadada.

Se quitó el sombreo grande y puntiagudo, y lo puso con la punta hacia abajo, luego movió la palma de su mano sobre él en círculos y la metió para sacar algo. Link se acercó curioso a ver qué era eso que había sacado del sombrero.

--- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

--- Es una bola de cristal--- respondió Aukum con obviedad, y se puso el sombrero mientras sostenía con una mano la esfera transparente.

--- ¡Ya sé que es una bola de cristal!--- exclamó Link enfadado---. Lo que quiero saber es para qué la tienes.

--- La uso como un medio de adivinación--- contestó ella, levantándola a la altura de los ojos.

--- Así que por eso sabías siempre lo que iba suceder--- dijo Link en tono de conclusión---. Me lo hubieras dicho antes y no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó.

--- Si hubiera consultado mi bola con más calma... Sabría qué pasó con los restos de este soldado, cielos.

--- ¡Y estaríamos todos felices!--- dijo Link con insistencia.

--- ¿Porqué alguien se llevaría el cadáver de un humano?--- se preguntó Aukum en voz alta y luego miró a Link---. ¿Quién tendría interés...?

--- Se lo preguntas a la persona equivocada.

--- Quizá podamos averiguar algunas cosas con respecto a la desaparición de los restos.

La joven bruja soltó la bola de cristal y quedó flotando en el aire. Aukum y Link acercaron el rostro a la esfera cristalina.

--- Muéstrame los designios del destino... muéstrame los designios del destino...

--- ¿A ti qué te pasa?--- le preguntó Link con una sonrisa.

--- ¡Shhh! Muéstrame los designios del destino...

En el interior de la bola se empezó a acrecentar una especie de humo blanco, hasta que la transparencia de la bola quedó impedida por la blancura. Link no sabía que tenía de extraordinario eso, pero para Aukum parecía tener sentido.

--- Ah, por todos los cielos...--- Aukum dio un resoplido de sorpresa, aunque casi todas las emociones se manifestaban de igual manera en su rostro sombrío---. Tenemos problemas.

--- Yo no veo nada--- dijo Link, acercándose más---. La bola se tornó blanca, ¿y qué con eso?

Aukum cogió la bola de cristal(ésta se volvió transparente en cuanto la tocó) y la guardó en su sombrero.

--- ¡Volvió a la vida y es guardián del palacio sagrado que ahora está encantado por la magia de Kanrala!--- repitió Link después de que Aukum le contó lo que había visto en su bola de cristal.

--- Casi volvió a la vida--- aclaró Aukum---. Sigue siendo un montón de huesos, con la diferencia de que ahora es manipulado por su magia.

--- ¡Es malísimo!--- exclamó el chico--- ¡Ni siquiera en su otra vida lo deja descansar!

Aukum se volvió para mirar las dos estatuas, y el enorme recipiente.

--- Eso significa que irremediablemente tendremos que ir al palacio sagrado.

--- ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué bueno que se te ocurrió!--- dijo Link mordazmente.

--- Cállate y ven a ver esto--- dijo Aukum, y caminó hasta las estatuas.

Una corriente sopló con tanta fuerza que casi sonó como un aullido. En Capabe las festividades del carnaval habían tenido que finalizar antes de lo planeado debido a los vientos tan fuertes. Ahí las personas por lo menos tenían la opción de resguardarse en sus acogedoras casas. Pero en el cementerio no había un solo lugar donde protegerse de las recias corrientes, ni del repentino frío sobrecogedor que penetró en el cementerio en menos de instante. En el agua fría que reposaba en el recipiente de las estatuas, se reflejaba un rostro medio pálido adornado con un par de ojos de miel. Era Aukum, y en ese momento, junto a Link, observaba con atención el agua.

--- Está... mojada ¿no?--- preguntó Link. No sabía qué rayos hacían mirando un contenedor de agua.

Aukum tocó la superficie del agua con la punta de su índice. Del contacto surgieron ondas luminosas que no pararon. A Link ya comenzaba a marearlo y él y Aukum se echaron para atrás cuando una voz habló:

_Lo que buscas se oculta _

_en el lugar que no ves,_

_esparce la magia_

_y al espíritu guardián podrás ver._

--- ¡Qué fue eso!--- exclamó Link, desenfundando su espada por instinto.

--- ¿Qué significa...?--- se preguntó Aukum.

Link miró y buscó por todo su alrededor pero no había nadie más en el cementerio. Desconfiadamente, guardó el arma y se volvió a Aukum:

--- ¿Qué quiere que decir que esparzas las magia?

--- Eso es lo que trato de...--- dijo Aukum con su particular tono de voz, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase y el rostro sombrío se le iluminó con el brillo de una pequeña sonrisa---. A menos que...

--- Mira, ha dejado de brillar--- dijo Link observando el agua, y luego vio que Aukum sacaba la bolsa que le dio Chopra---... ¿Qué haces?

--- Observa--- dijo Aukum, sacando un puñado de polvo brillante de la bolsa y lo echó al recipiente de piedra.

Los polvos mágicos se revolvieron en el agua y comenzó a despedir un vapor verde. En tan solo un instante, Link y Aukum (el primero boquiabierto) observaban al extraño ser que apareció frente a ellos. Tenía alas y cabeza de murciélago, pero sus orejas y el tamaño de su cuerpo eran muy grandes para ser uno. De la parte superior de su hocico nacían dos colmillos largos y afilados, y sobre su cabeza tenía incrustado un rubí que hacía juego con sus ojos rojos. Les dijo en tono amenazador:

--- ¡Cómo osan despertarme de mi profundo sueño, profanadores de cementerios!

--- Nosotros no hemos profanado ningún cementerio--- se defendió Link---. ¿Quién eres?

--- Yo...¡Yo!--- respondió el murciélago gigante subiendo el tono de voz con indignación---. ¡SOY EL ESPÍRITU GUARDIÁN DEL CEMENTERIO!

--- ¿El espíritu... guardián?--- preguntó Aukum levantando una ceja.

--- No pareces un espíritu--- dijo Link con suspicacia.

El espíritu guardián batió sus alas y fue a posarse en la lápida del soldado:

--- ¡Aquí está la prueba!

--- ¿De qué?--- preguntó Aukum.

--- ¡De que son unos profanadores de cementerios!--- gritó el murciélago.

--- Ya te dijimos que no somos... no hemos sido nosotros quienes abrieron esa tumba--- explicó Link, cansado de que el espíritu guardián los acusara.

--- Acabamos de darnos cuenta de eso, hace apenas unos minutos cuando llegamos al cementerio.

--- ¿Hace unos minutos?--- pensó el murciélago---. ¡Oh, entonces no fueron ustedes!

--- Qué bueno que entendiste--- dijo Link satisfecho.

--- ¿Porqué repentinamente crees en nosotros?--- le preguntó la bruja, con las manos en las cintura.

--- Bueno, sencillamente porque ustedes dos jovenzuelos, llegaron hace apenas unos minutos aquí, y los restos del soldado fueron robados el día antes de hoy.

--- ¿Ayer?--- preguntó Link.

El murciélago movió la cabeza peluda en señal de afirmación.

--- ¿Puedes decirnos quién o quienes son los responsables de este robo?--- preguntó Link.

El murciélago negó con la cabeza y sus grandes orejas se agitaron.

--- Yo dormía profundamente en el agua encantada en el momento en que eso pasó.

--- ¿Entonces cómo pudiste saber que robaron el cadáver de ese soldado si estabas dormido?--- preguntó Link confundido.

--- No presencié los hechos, lo admito. Pero más que verlo, lo presentí. Y cuando ustedes me despertaron y vi la tumba vacía lo confirmé.

--- O sea que--- intervino Aukum--- no tienes idea de quién fue.

--- Ni la más remota idea--- dijo el murciélago muy tranquilo, abriendo sus ojos rojos hasta quedar redondos como esferitas.

--- Bien, bien. Entiendo--- dijo Aukum, tomó al murciélago y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

--- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Para de una vez!

Link trató de separar las manos de Aukum del cuerpo de la criatura:

--- ¡Ya Aukum, no tiene caso! ¡Suéltalo!

Aukum soltó al murciélago, con la cara roja, y Link le sostenía los brazos por si intentaba hacerlo de nuevo. El espíritu guardián del cementerio, jadeando y con las alas caídas, se incorporó en el suelo. Se oyó un aullido lejano.

--- ¡Oh!--- exclamó el murciélago parando las orejas---. Es media noche, los espíritus están apunto de salir.

--- ¿Ya es media noche?--- preguntó Aukum, mirando de reojo a Link que seguía sujetándole los brazos.

--- Deben superar a los espíritus de media noche si quieren salir del cementerio, antes del día después de hoy.

--- ¿Espíritus de media noche?--- preguntó Link.

--- Ah, ¿te refieres a los fantasmas que aparecen siempre a la media noche?--- recordó Aukum.

--- ¡Un minuto!--- exclamó Link de repente---. Aukum, nos hemos olvidado por completo de lo que vinimos a buscar.

Se dirigió al murciélago y le dijo:

--- Creemos que en algún lugar de este cementerio se encuentra un mapa que muestra la ubicación de los palacios sagrados de Hyrule.

El espíritu guardián meditó por un momento.

--- Ciertamente, aquí está ese dichoso mapa--- dijo finalmente---. ¿No me dirán que desean obtenerlo?

--- Así es--- respondió Aukum, recobrando su postura.

--- ¿En dónde está, cómo lo encontramos?--- preguntó rápidamente Link, antes de que su compañera pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

El murciélago cerró los ojos maliciosamente.

--- Será mejor que lo averigüen por ustedes mismos.

Diciendo esto el espíritu guardián voló hasta el recipiente de las estatuas y se desvaneció sobre el agua. Link corrió para alcanzarlo, pero ya había desaparecido.

--- ¡Espera, no nos dejes con la duda!--- gritó Link al recipiente de piedra.

En medio de la oscuridad del cementerio, algo iluminó una tumba lejana; no era la luz de la Luna, no era una luciérnaga, y definitivamente no podía ser otra persona porque nadie entraba a esa hora al cementerio. Link y Aukum enfocaron la vista para ver mejor, aunque la niebla lo dificultara, y se dieron cuenta de que era una lámpara.

--- ¡Qué rayos!--- exclamó Link.

La lámpara se mantenía balanceándose en el aire, no había alguien o algo que la sostuviera.

--- Ya empezaron--- murmuró Aukum.

--- ¿Qué? ¿Los fantasmas?

Muy cerca de ellos, sobre una tumba, apareció otra lámpara; segundos después, otra tumba fue iluminada por la luz de una lámpara. Poco después aparecieron más lámparas, hasta que el cementerio quedó alumbrado casi en su totalidad. Link y Aukum permanecieron sigilosos. Los espíritus de media noche empezaron a tomar forma. Tenían ojos brillantes y usaban ropas desgarradas y capuchas; no tenían pies (o por lo menos no se les veían) y sostenían con una mano una lámpara.

--- Nunca imaginé que los fantasmas tuvieran ese aspecto--- comentó Link.

--- ¿Qué clase de fantasmas son éstos?--- dijo Aukum tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho su vieja maestra acerca de los fantasmas.

Link oyó que Epona relinchaba eufóricamente, y la vio a distancia, siendo molestada por un grupo de estos extraños fantasmas. El chico cometió el error de correr a donde se encontraba la yegua. Los fantasmas se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y de inmediato le impidieron el paso y lo rodearon. Volaban alrededor de él y se rían maliciosamente, fulminándolo con sus miradas.

Aukum se aproximó con cautela observando como pasaba un fantasma tras otro frente a sus ojos. "¿Dónde habré visto estos fantasmas antes?", pensó ella. Link empuñó su espada amenazadora ante los fantasmas, pero realmente no tenía ningún efecto, ninguno mientras no la usara como debiera. La blandió ante ellos mostrándose furioso y gritó:

--- ¡Ustedes no me intimidan!

Los fantasmas lanzaron algunas llamas que Link con dificultad pudo esquivar; con gran agilidad; justo cuando todas las llamas se dirigían al centro donde él estaba, se lanzó contra el suelo y dio un vuelco para rodar hasta el exterior del círculo fantasmal.

Aukum se esforzó por recordar la lección que le dio la anciana, sobre las distintas manifestaciones de espíritus. Sin querer le vino a la mente el tema del espíritu guardián de los cementerios; supuestamente cada cementerio debía tener uno. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Tenía que averiguar qué clase de criaturas no vivas eran las que en ese momento se aproximaban en grupo a Link, que había conseguido montar a Epona; aunque no vio la utilidad de esto, pues el terreno no era el apto para cabalgar con libertad. Repasó cada punto de la lección, reviviendo las mismas palabras de la anciana en su memoria, y entonces, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en la imagen de un fantasma grande y con ojos brillantes, que cargaba una lámpara.

--- ¡Link, lo tengo!--- gritó Aukum y alzó una mano: su escoba apareció por un extremo del cementerio y se posó en el aire para que la pudiera montar.

Los fantasmas continuaron con el bombardeo de fuego, mientras Aukum se elevaba por encima de ellos.

--- ¡Link, son Poes!

--- ¡En serio!--- gritó Link, alternando la vista entre Aukum y los fantasmas.

--- ¡No dejes que te alcancen sus llamas!

--- ¡Oh, ese sí que es un gran consejo!--- gritó mordazmente Link---. ¡Podrías decirme algo que no sepa!

Los Poes se acercaban peligrosamente cada vez más, y se reían con malicia. Link debió pensar que se burlaban de él. Aukum sentía una desesperación colérica dentro de sí, pues deseaba encontrar la forma de ayudar a Link. Epona relinchó furiosa ante la amenaza de los fantasmas, y Link decidió que atacar era la única manera de salir de su aprieto.

--- ¡Vamos Epona!

Epona relinchó con más potencia, y levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, arrancó a toda velocidad hacia la banda de fantasmas. Se estremecieron, se alteraron, y comenzaron a dar vueltas como remolinos. Link arremetió contra unos y contra otros con su espada, que de haber sido cualquier otro enemigo hubiera resultado efectivo; pero éstos fantasmas eran duros de aniquilar. Cada vez que Link los golpeaba con el filo de su espada, sentía como si estuviera dándole espadazos a una barrera de acero. Eran duros como metal y el golpe de la espada en ellos producía un sonido hueco. Link miró a Aukum desesperanzado:

--- ¡Mi espada no les hace daño!--- gritó---. ¡Cómo hago para deshacerme de ellos!

--- ¡Necesitas herirlos...o algo que los mantenga quietos por un momento!

--- ¡Te acabo de decir que no puedo herirlos!--- gritó Link enfadado.

--- ¡Distráelos un momento!

Link no entendió para qué distraerlos, pero siguió la orden de Aukum, y golpeó a Epona para que corriera. Incluso para él parecía increíble que Epona anduviera con tanta libertad y rapidez entre las tumbas, saltando por encima de ellas cuando se interponían en su camino. Los Poes empezaron a perseguirlos, mientras Aukum ponía en marcha su plan, el cual Link desconocía totalmente. Los fantasmas se arremolinaron tras el chico y su yegua, con un solo objetivo: acabar con ellos. Aukum buscaba con ahínco por todo cementerio; más específicamente, buscaba un árbol. Pero no debía ser cualquier árbol, debía ser el mejor de todos; pero en el cementerio todos los árboles eran viejos, estaban pelones y parecían tener poca vida. Sin embargo, siguió examinando hasta que por fin halló uno que le pareció el más apto para su plan. Estaba un poco seco, y sus ramas estaban torcidas, pero poseía algunas cuantas hojas nuevas (lo cual era muy extraño siendo que no estaba en un lugar adecuado). Volando lenta y sigilosamente, esparció polvos mágicas sobre él:

--- Hazme un arco y flechas, para que mi amigo se libre de problemas.

El árbol resplandeció con una luz blanca, y la madera fue convirtiéndose en polvo mientras encogía su tamaño. En segundos, sólo quedó una esfera lumínica, dentro de la cual había un arco y varias flechas. Aukum los atrajo a ella, y tomó el arco con una mano y las flechas con la otra. Haciendo un conjuro, convirtió las puntas de madera de las flechas, en puntas de acero mortales que podían atravesar a cualquier cosa, incluso a un Poe.

--- ¡Link!--- gritó--- ¡Atrápalo!

Lanzó el arco que acaba de hacer con la madera del árbol viejo, Link corrió veloz sobre Epona, y justo a tiempo lo atrapó, junto con dos flechas que después le había arrojado su joven aliada. Los fantasmas venían en camino, y Link se puso una flecha en la boca mientras preparaba la otra para tirar. Un Poe especialmente grande se adelantó al grupo, y se convirtió en el principal objetivo en la mira. La flecha salió disparada con tanta potencia que apenas se vio el trayecto que siguió en una fracción de segundo, y fue a dar justo en el blanco. El fantasma que quedó paralizado en el aire, se estremeció de dolor, pero no desapareció. Link se apartó la flecha de la boca y le gritó a Aukum que volaba cerca:

--- ¡No se murió!

--- ¡Ya está muerto, tonto!--- le contestó ella---. ¡Lo has dañado, aprovecha la oportunidad para eliminarlo!

Claro, pensó Link, los fantasmas no pueden morir de nuevo. Pero ahora podía hacerlos desaparecer; sólo había un problema: eran muchos. No podía acercarse mientras no repitiera el proceso con el resto. Con la otra flecha logró herir a otro más pequeño. Link se paseó entre ellos sobre su fiel yegua, y Aukum lo seguía para proporcionarle flechas. Bastaron unos minutos para que el rubio muchacho hiriera a todos los Poes que quedaban en el cementerio. En medio de la escasa niebla, se observaba una figura obscura triunfante sobre su caballo, levantando valerosamente la espada, dispuesto a arrasar con cualquier criatura que intente detenerlo de su misión. Fue un gran espectáculo, mejor que el carnaval de Capabe; a Aukum jamás le había apetecido ver a un montón de bufones bailando, y echando fuego por la boca, o haciendo malabares con pelotas y aros, pero en ese momento decidió observar atenta los destellos producidos por Link al atravesar los cuerpos de los fantasmas con el filo de su arma. Era tan entretenido que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del lugar de la masacre de espíritus, para obtener la mejor apreciación del espectáculo. Link tenía un "no sé qué" que lo hacía comportarse de forma inusual cada vez que se enfrentaba a un peligroso enemigo. Algo en el hecho de vencer a sus adversarios le daba una especial satisfacción. No era ningún carnicero ni nada por el estilo. Sólo que el chico deseaba mejorar más sus habilidades para el combate, y cada victoria lo ponía en un nivel más alto. Los Poes desaparecieron uno a uno, dejando pequeñas flamas en su lugar, que sonreían maliciosamente.

--- Bien hecho, héroe--- Aukum lo felicitó con toda sinceridad---. Apenas puedo creer que te encargaras de ellos tú sólo.

--- ¿Si?--- preguntó Link entre jadeos---. Gracias... estuvo... bien...

Las flamas de los Poes desaparecieron emitiendo una risita ya conocida, y Aukum bajó a reunirse con Link. Él estaba tumbado sobre Epona, recuperándose de la euforia y la agitación provocadas por la lucha con los regordetes y molestos fantasmas. Repentinamente, sobre las cuatro columnas que rodeaban a las estatuas se encendieron cuatro llamas azules. Aukum tuvo que tirar (fuertemente) de las riendas de la yegua, porque Link estaba demasiado fatigado para ordenarle que avanzara, y los llevó hasta ellas. El agua del recipiente de piedra de alguna manera se drenó hasta quedar vacío, y Aukum se asomó al interior.

--- Hay algo ahí--- dijo ella, metiendo el brazo hasta el fondo. Segundos después, sacó algo parecido a un pequeño pergamino enrollado.

Link levantó la cabeza para ver el rollo que extrajo su compañera. Estaba viejo y gastado. Aukum lo desplegó con cuidado, hasta dejar al descubierto unos símbolos un poco borrosos y dibujos que representaban los distintos lugares en la tierra de Hyrule.

--- ¿Lo encontramos?--- preguntó Link con un repentino arranque de emoción--- ¡Lo encontramos!

--- Salgamos de este lugar--- dijo Aukum con una terrible sonrisa, y guardó dentro de su sombreo el mapa de los palacios sagrados.

Horas más tarde, cuando la Luna se alejaba de la vista nocturna, y las estrellas se apagaban una a una, Link y Aukum caminaban sobre el puente cercano a la entrada de Capabe. Ambos se sentían sumamente satisfechos, y sin embargo, sabían que era apenas el comienzo de nuevos retos, de nuevas proezas y de aventuras, por seguro, mucho más peligrosas. Para Aukum, acompañar a Link en su travesía a través de los palacios encantados significaba obtener una recompensa para sus superfluas necesidades, pues en realidad no tenía motivo alguno para preocuparse por el bienestar de Hyrule, de su princesa o de quien sea, ¿o sí? Incluso ella misma se sorprendió de la manera tan ridícula que empezaba a comportarse; ¿porqué sintió tanto apremio por ayudar a Link a defenderse de los fantasmas, y además poderlos eliminar? Recordó entonces que le interesaba el bienestar del chico para que pudiera continuar su búsqueda del mapa y los palacios, y del Hechicero de la luz. Pero, ¿y entonces qué fue esa sensación de miedo que sintió cuando los Poes trataron de acabar con la vida del chico? "Claro que no estaba preocupada", pensó, y sin saberlo sus mejillas pálidas adoptaron un tono rosa. Se convenció a sí misma de que estaba imaginando cosas sin sentido. Desafortunadamente, Link notó las mejillas encendidas de Aukum, y no aguantó la curiosidad por saber en qué asunto tenía metida la cabeza:

--- ¿En qué piensas?--- preguntó Link con una sonrisa pícara.

Aukum se perturbó, y las manos le temblaron.

--- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?--- preguntó ella, con una voz más apagada de lo normal.

--- Más bien ¿qué te pasa a ti?--- le devolvió Link medio cerrando los ojos---, te sonrojaste de repente...

--- No es cierto. Eres muy infantil--- respondió Aukum, echando un poco de su cabello adelante para cubrir sus mejillas.

--- Bueno, no me incumbe, ¿cierto?--- dijo Link desviando su mirada.

--- Oye, lo que dije en el cementerio--- dijo Aukum segundos después, interrumpiendo el silencio adormecedor---, acerca de que no creía que fueras capaz de apañártelas con los espíritus tú sólo... Yo nunca dudé que pudieras hacerlo... Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Link vio que Aukum se azoró, de una forma peculiar (su mirada se volvió más penetrante, y le dio un aspecto más sombrío a su rostro, pero lo encendido de sus mejillas le embellecían), y le dirigió una franca sonrisa.

--- Si me permites decírtelo, te ves mejor cuando te sonrojas. Al menos no pareces estar de mal humor todo el tiempo.

--- Cierra la boca--- dijo entre dientes Aukum, recuperando rápidamente su usual actitud.

La noche estaba por terminar, y el horizonte empezaba a iluminarse. Su siguiente destino era un bosque al noreste de Hyrule. No sabían exactamente que les esperaba ahí, pero sí sabían que en ese lugar encontrarían el primer palacio sagrado.

----------------------------------------

**Ya pueden llover los reviews ¡yuya! No, no creo que ocurra eso, pero espero que sí :3. En fin, no pensaba publicar este capítulo aún porque quería actualizar mi otro fic y subir un par de one-shots para hacerlo, pero estoy atascada en uno y atrasada en lo demás, así que, aquí lo tienen. Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno, es uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado hacer :3. **

**En cuanto a mis otros trabajos, pronto estará el segundo cap de mi otro fic y mi primer one-shot de Zelink ^^. Saludos a todos.**


	8. La poesía del heroísmo

**Antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por mi terrible ausencia de actualizaciones u_u Sé que algunos pocos habían estado siguiendo esta historia y la he dejado parada mucho tiempo. Encima me he concentrado más en mis otros dos fics, que tampoco he actualizado en días. En fin, merezco ser abucheada por ello u.ù , pero espero que aún guarden un poco de paciencia para con mis fics y le den una oportunidad, sobre todo este que es mi primer y más querido trabajo, el cuál apenas está llegando a la parte buena, la que le da su título. Así que, gracias a quien se tome la molestia de leer esta historia. Mis más sinceras disculpas, en especial a ti WeRa ^^U.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO es importante porque hay un nuevo personaje.**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia, nombres y personajes de The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen. Sólo los personajes y nombres originales de este fanfiction.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**La poesía del heroísmo**_

Había en el desierto, grandes secretos que los habitantes de Hyrule no podían ni imaginar. Por alguna razón, los pacíficos hylianos sentían un especial temor de tener alguna relación con las problemáticas habitantes de Gerudo. Tal vez estaban siendo demasiado prejuiciosos al juzgarlas por su apariencia terrible o por sus actos delincuenciales; o tal vez las gerudo sí eran unas criminales. Lo cierto es que el escondido y pobre reino de Gerudo fue alguna vez una tierra pacífica y fraternal. Una tierra extraña, en la que cada siglo nace un niño. Un niño que está destinado a gobernar, y llevar al reino a la prosperidad y la riqueza. Tal y como es la tradición, se cumplió que hace unas décadas nació un niño, que fue aclamado por las pobladoras del desierto, y vieron en él una esperanza. Con el paso de los años, este niño se volvió fuerte, sabio, y se fue ganando el poder concedido por sus futuros súbditos; por desgracia, éste se volvió la principal fuente de felicidad en su vida. Se convirtió en un hombre sediento de poder, y fue entonces, que escuchó acerca de la leyenda de los tres triángulos dorados. Después de haber investigado en los libros más antiguos y con todos los sabios que vivieran en las cercanías de Hyrule, todos los secretos de la Trifuerza, ansió con toda su voluntad obtener el legendario poder dorado, convirtiéndose ese en su principal objetivo. La gente se dio cuenta de que no era el líder que ellos esperaban, pero poco a poco, muchas personas se dejaron llevar por sus ideas de dominio y ambición. Quizá era por eso, y por algunas otras razones, que las relaciones francas entre estos dos reinos no estaban consolidadas.

El desierto era, en muchos sentidos- incluyendo el hecho de ser abrazado por un sol ardiente en el día, azotado por un viento helado por la noche, y estar poco poblado- un lugar solitario y desagradable. La preciada felicidad que alguna vez poseyó su gente, se había perdido por completo. Ahora sólo podían anhelar aquellos días en que solían vivir en el valle con toda libertad y tranquilidad, sin tener que preocuparse de proteger el desierto como si fuera una gran fortaleza, sin tener que preocuparse por cumplir las exigencias de su rey. Sólo se dedicaban a cometer actos vandálicos, con tal de obtener las mejores recompensas, creyendo erróneamente que de esa forma llenarían el vacío de sus corazones.

En un rincón muy escondido del desierto, un recinto se ocultaba por debajo de las tierras arenosas de Gerudo; invisible para el ojo humano, y además parecido al Templo donde habitaban los antiguos sabios. En este sitio, se encontraba un hombre de aspecto temible; su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras, pero era apreciable a simple vista el color oscuro de su piel, su nariz de gran tamaño y su cabello rojo como el fuego, igual que el resto de las gerudo. Su mirada... era su mirada lo que lo hacía diferente (aparte de ser hombre) del resto. Jamás se había visto en esta tierra una mirada tan llena de maldad y codicia. Aquella mirada emanaba maldad; la gran sala era de un piso de piedra polvoriento y paredes cubiertas con cortinas de terciopelo rojo en muy mal estado, llenas de rasgaduras, posibles quemaduras y casi tan sucias como el resto del lugar, en cuyo centro al fondo se encontraba el trono donde permanecía este hombre. No estaba solo, le acompañaban dos personas: una de ellas llevaba una capa que le cubría de cabeza a los pies y no le permitía mostrar el rostro; la otra, era joven y hermosa, tenía largos cabellos dorados y un par de preciosos ojos azules, y sobre su cuello llevaba un collar con una pequeña trifuerza en el centro. El encapuchado se acercó lentamente al rey de Gerudo, haciendo una leve inclinación ante él:

--- Mi Señor, la he traído...

El hombre sonrió cruelmente, y vio a la muchacha quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo; el hechicero añadió:

--- Como podrá darse cuenta, la he traído en perfectas condiciones, como usted me lo ha mandado.

--- Has cumplido excelentemente... --- dijo Ganondorf, poniéndose en pie.

El rey de Gerudo se acercó a Kanrala, le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y después se acercó al cuerpo de la muchacha inconsciente.

--- Al fin... después de tantos años... te he encontrado--- dijo, y se inclinó para tomar el collar de la Princesa Zelda. Pero al tocarlo, sintió una fuerza extraña que no le permitió tomarlo.

--- Ya sabes que hacer--- le dijo al hechicero, y regresó a sentarse en su trono, echando para atrás su gran capa negra.

El Hechicero de la Oscuridad se despidió con una inclinación, e hizo desaparecer a la muchacha, desapareciendo él después.

* * *

En Hyrule no todo era solitario y desagradable como el desierto; había en esta tierra lugares maravillosos y llenos de vida, donde habitaban criaturas increíbles y tenían cada uno sus propias historias, sus propias leyendas...

Los Bosques Perdidos eran, para la mayoría de la gente, un lugar maldito; la perdición para cualquier ser que entre ahí, ya que pudiera suceder que jamás logre salir. Pero bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, Link y Aukum no tenían más opción que adentrarse en ese peligroso laberinto. Precisamente, era eso lo que le preocupaba a Aukum; ella y Link llegaron a un campo al noreste de Hyrule, donde el castillo real ya no estaba a la vista, y había mucha flora a su alrededor; estaban junto a una pequeña loma sobre la cual podían ver la extensa arboleda que les esperaba, y en la cual había un tronco de árbol hueco incrustado extrañamente en ella. Link tenía en sus manos el mapa de los palacios, moviendo dubitativamente la cabeza.

--- ¡Estamos mal, se supone que debimos haber partido hacia el suroeste...!

--- Lo estás leyendo al revés--- dijo Aukum, quitándole y volteando el mapa.

--- Ah... ya veo--- dijo Link algo apenado.

El cielo estaba de un azul muy claro con nubes aterciopeladas, y la frescura de la mañana los sorprendió muy temprano, apenas acabando de llegar a los límites de los Bosques Perdidos. Link asomó la vista por encima de la loma, donde sólo vio una extensa barrera de copas de árboles. Luego echó un vistazo al hueco del tronco y después dirigió su atención a Epona, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado grande para poder caber en él. Al menos él y Aukum podían agacharse para entrar, ¿pero qué hacer con una yegua...?

Finalmente dijo:

--- Tendrás que quedarte aquí por un buen rato...--- movió la cabeza desesperanzado---. ¿Por qué nunca puedo llevarte cuando más te necesito...?

Epona relinchó desilusionada.

--- Bueno, ya ni modo--- dijo Link, buscando el árbol más cercano; ahí ató a Epona, y le acarició cariñosamente el hocico---. Vamos ya, Aukum.

Aukum no se movió y se quedó observando a Link acercarse al tronco, muy seria.

--- No sé--- dijo, dirigiendo la vista hacia la profundidad del hueco---, no estoy muy convencida de querer entrar ahí.

--- ¿Por qué?--- preguntó Link deteniéndose de repente---. No que haya mucho peligro, ¡oh, espera! ¿No me digas que te da miedo?

--- ¡No!--- dijo molesta Aukum---, para nada me molesta la oscuridad, todo lo contrario...

--- ¿Entonces? Deja de perder el tiempo y entra--- dijo Link impaciente, empujándola hacia el tronco.

--- ¡Basta!--- dijo la bruja apartando a Link---. ¿Te das cuenta de que nos arriesgamos a no salir nunca de los Bosques Perdidos?

Link cruzó los brazos, miró a Aukum con desconfianza y arqueó una ceja.

--- ¿Por qué... por qué crees que podríamos quedarnos en los bosques para siempre?

Aukum lo miró alarmada, con las manos en la cintura, golpeteando el suelo con la punta de su bota.

--- Todo mundo sabe... bueno casi todos--- dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa---, que los Bosques Perdidos son un laberinto del cual difícilmente se puede salir. Hay quienes afirman que desde hace algunos siglos nadie ha vuelto a entrar.

--- ¿Por qué no?

--- Por temor a quedar atrapados en los bosques.

--- Pero si nadie ha entrado, ¿cómo pueden asegurar que los que entran no salen jamás?--- dijo Link con expectación---. Me suena a una mera leyenda.

Aukum abrió la boca sin una respuesta disponible, luego ella también cruzó los brazos. Después de todo, la observación de Link no era del todo equivocada. Pero contestó enseguida:

--- Son las mismas historias que contaban los ancianos, y han pasado de generación en generación. Imagino que las personas que llegaron a presenciarlo lo contaban a los más jóvenes para que no cometieran el error de...

Aukum se detuvo de hablar al ver que Link ladeaba la cabeza en señal de incredulidad. El chico chasqueó la lengua en reprobación a la poco convincente historia (al menos para él) de la joven bruja. Aunque debía admitir que ahora le daba un poco de desconfianza.

--- No tenemos nada que perder, además--- extendió el mapa y lo señaló frente a ella--- lo dice aquí en el mapa, no tenemos elección si queremos encontrar el palacio sagrado.

Aukum frunció los labios y se puso una mano en su mejilla.

--- De acuerdo, no hay de otra--- dijo finalmente, inclinándose un poco para entrar al tronco hueco---, pero debemos poner mucha atención por donde vamos, quién sabe que cosas nos esperarán adentro...

--- Sí, sí, adelante.

Había mucha hierba y tierra por el camino, estaba húmedo y muy frío. Tardaron muy poco en salir por el otro extremo, a un pequeño lugar rodeado de árboles muy altos, donde vivían ardillas juguetonas y pajarillos que volaban de rama en rama, o se posaban sobre las copas de los árboles. Muchos otros animales corrían, se arrastraban o saltaban sobre el pasto húmedo, sobre las piedras pequeñas y lisas, o entre las raíces. Ese sí que era un bosque bien colmado de vegetación. Aukum recorrió su alrededor con la mirada, mientras Link meditaba por dónde seguir su camino. Una liebre pasó dando saltitos a sus pies, y se perdió entre unos matorrales.

--- Creo que debemos seguir por ahí--- dijo Link, señalando hacia su izquierda.

--- ¿Qué te hace suponer que es el camino correcto?

--- No lo sé--- respondió Link, como si no tuviera nada de malo el no saber a donde ir en un bosque.

--- Es mejor que vayamos derecho--- declaró Aukum monótonamente---, ¿no te parece?

--- Andando, pues--- aceptó Link, dando un largo suspiro.

Caminaron tranquilamente atravesando la barrera de arbustos que se les ponía enfrente, y luego continuaron su camino, rodeado de árboles delgados y muy altos, sobre el suelo invadido por el pasto y cubierto de muchas hojas caídas, de piedras, de troncos pequeños y podridos, y de toda clase de plantas y hongos. Había una espesa niebla que dificultaba el recorrido y no les permitía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. Entre más avanzaban, más se preguntaba Link cómo iban a encontrar el camino de regreso. ¿Tenía Aukum razón y se perderían en los Bosques Perdidos? Temía que así fuera. Pero algo le decía que no había nada que temer, aunque...

Una pequeña brisa fría rozó su piel, y se hizo nuevamente presente minutos más tarde. Mientras Aukum caminaba sin desviar la vista del frente, Link observaba de un lado a otro, pero la niebla no le dejaba mucho a su vista. Cerca de donde pasaban, entre las raíces de un árbol, había un conjunto de los hongos más raros. Era la primera vez que veía unos de ese tamaño (los más grandes, eran más grandes que su cabeza), y todos eran de color púrpura moteados de verde. Se oyó un trueno por encima de los árboles, y al dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, el poco cielo que apenas se podía ver entre las hojas amontonadas de los árboles, se iluminó con la luz de un relámpago.

--- Oh, genial--- musitó Aukum sarcásticamente.

--- Apresuremos el paso--- sugirió Link, a quien la sola idea de permanecer en un lugar repleto de árboles altos y espesos mientras caían los rayos le parecía ridícula. Pero poco rato después cesaron los relámpagos, y sólo se escuchaban los rugidos de las nubes de tormenta, mientras comenzaba a caer la lluvia. A pesar de que arreciaba cada vez más, apenas lograban penetrar gotas diminutas, que se sentían como un rocío helado. Aukum, que traía puesta su capa y sombrero no corría con la misma suerte de Link, que sentía congelarse hasta los huesos, y su ropa ya estaba empapándose. Más tarde llegaron hasta otra pequeña loma que se extendía hacia los lados. También había un tronco hueco incrustado en él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los muchachos atravesaron el tronco hacia el otro lado, donde una pequeña colina bajaba, igualmente repleta de árboles, los cuales según avanzaban, se hacían más grandes y viejos. Caminaron y caminaron, siguiendo (al menos eso pensaban) siempre derecho. Daba igual que si se fueran a la derecha o a la izquierda, porque no sabían de todas formas hacia qué sentido iban, así que mejor era que no dieran vueltas muy pronunciadas y siguieran hacia el frente. Entre más se adentraban en los Bosques Perdidos, más extraordinarios se veían. A Link no le cabía en la cabeza que la gente pensara que estos bosques estaban malditos, siendo tan hermosos. Los árboles que los rodeaban eran cada vez más altos, y de troncos más grandes. Link pensó que debió pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de que pudieran llegar a ser de ese tamaño. Sin embargo, la increíblemente verde espesura aunada al tono grisáceo que adquirió el cielo con la tormenta, hacía parecer el bosque más oscuro de lo que realmente era, aún siendo de mañana. Además, no se podía dejar de lado de la niebla.

El agua de lluvia acumulada sobre las copas de los árboles no pudo retenerse más y comenzó a caer en gotas más grandes y pesadas. Al cabo de unos segundos, Link estaba tan empapado que empezó a escurrir agua de la punta de su gorro, y también del pelo, dejándole el rostro completamente mojado. Aukum no tenía tantos problemas con su gran sombrero que le tapaba la cabeza, aunque el resto de su ropa también estaba mojada.

--- Bonito día escogimos para buscar el palacio--- murmuró Link con voz temblorosa.

El frío era cada vez más intenso. La lluvia pareció de pronto calmarse, hasta que volvió a ser un suave rocío helado. Tras una corta espera el frío había bajado de intensidad un poco, lo cual le dio mucho gusto a Link. Los truenos dejaron de escucharse. A continuación, los dos oyeron un curioso sonido, proveniente de algún sitio lejano. Siguieron derecho, y entre más se adelantaban, más fuerte y claro se oía. Sonaba como una flauta que era tocada alegremente por alguien, y curiosos se dejaron guiar por su sonido. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien más en el bosque, lo cual sería de gran ayuda para ellos que entraban por primera vez. Recorrieron un largo camino, con mucha prisa hasta que, diez minutos después, salieron a un pequeño prado despejado de árboles y justo en el centro, sentado sobre un gran tocón, estaba la persona que tocaba la flauta: un niño vestido con una capucha café con líneas azules y blancas en el centro. Al parecer el pequeño no se dio cuenta de su presencia, y siguió tocando tranquilamente su instrumento, con los ojos cerrados. Link y Aukum se acercaron al niño, y ni aún el sonido de las pisadas sobre la hierba lo perturbó. Él seguía tocando. Aukum fue la primera en hablar:

--- Disculpa--- dijo, con una voz tan fría que difícilmente sonaba amable.

Parecía que el niño no la escuchó, y continuó su dulce melodía sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Link se adelantó y dijo:

--- Oye, ¿podrías ponernos atención un momento?

El niño pasó por alto aquella petición y siguió tocando. A ellos no les hizo mucha gracia, se miraron confundidos y después...

--- Link, vámonos de aquí, estamos perdiendo nuestro valioso tiempo...

--- Tienes razón Aukum, y ya es raro que lo admita--- dijo Link resignado.

Pero justo al rodear el tocón para seguir su camino, el niño separó los labios de su flauta y abrió sus ojos grises hermosos, y con una voz tierna y suave les dijo:

--- El tesoro que es el tiempo, es algo valioso que no se pierde nunca, pues cada paso que damos en la vida es tiempo bien aprovechado, y cada vez que respiramos estamos usando el tiempo para nosotros. La vida sigue mientras el tiempo pasa...

Link y Aukum se volvieron, y el niño se giró para hablar cara a cara con ellos. Era en verdad un niño muy curioso, con su piel blanca y labios pequeños y rosados, nariz pequeña y ojos de un color inusual. La lluvia se detuvo, y el niño, que debía tener unos doce años, se destapó la cabeza, dejando a la vista una mata de pelo verde y un poco greñudo, cuyas puntas apenas tocaban sus hombros, y llevaba una banda roja sobre la frente. Guardó la flauta bajo la capucha, hizo una inclinación cordial y bajó del tocón de un brinco.

--- Ahm... hola--- dijo Link, intercambiando una mirada de extrañeza con Aukum.

El niño, que pareció no prestar atención a Link, se acercó a la joven con mucho interés, volvió a inclinarse y le tomó una mano.

--- Es un placer conocerla, bella señorita--- dijo él, y besó la mano de Aukum.

--- ¡Qué!--- exclamó Link, casi sin poder contener una risita.

Aukum desprendió su mano de las de él tan rápido como pudo, sumamente enfadada. Y no mejoró cuando Link murmuró "¿señorita?" entre risas. El niño no se molestó ni entristeció por su reacción, por el contrario, se mostró complacido, como si ser rechazado por Aukum fuera un privilegio.

--- Perdón... disculpa--- dijo Link, cuando terminó de reírse (porque Aukum le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza).

--- No tienen qué--- repuso el niño, dedicando una radiante sonrisa a Aukum---, lamento si los he molestado con mi desatención hace unos momentos.

--- Ah, bueno, no importa--- dijo Link sin darle importancia---. Sólo queríamos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas...

--- ¡Eh, pero qué grosería! ¡No me he presentado!--- dijo muy impresionado el niño---. Mi nombre es Urian, nobles viajeros. Estoy a su disposición.

--- Ah... eh...--- fue lo que Aukum titubeó.

--- Bien, pues...--- dijo Link pero el niño lo interrumpió.

--- Esperen, por favor. Primero debo saber con quien tengo el gusto de hablar--- dijo el pequeño.

--- Ella es Aukum (no le hagas caso, tiene mal carácter siempre), yo soy Link.

--- Es un placer--- dijo lentamente---. Me regocijo de tenerlos a mi lado.

--- ¿Cómo?--- preguntó Link.

--- Es que desde hace tanto que no tenía a nadie con quien tener un momento agradable, no vienen muchos a este lugar.

--- ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?--- quiso saber Aukum.

El niño dio un suspiro largo y soñador, y levantó la vista.

--- Ah, desde aquella vez que entré en los Bosques Perdidos, me dediqué a explorar este maravilloso lugar, pero creo que me perdí, y desde entonces estoy aquí solo. Mi única compañía son las criaturas del bosque...

Link tuvo una horrible sensación en el estómago. Volteó a ver a Aukum quien le devolvió una mirada de esas que dicen "te lo dije".

--- Nosotros esperábamos que tú nos ayudaras para no perdernos--- dijo la bruja.

--- Ciertamente, no puedo ayudarlos a no perderse, pues en mi situación...

--- Bueno, quizá podamos encontrar juntos la salida--- dijo Link sonriente. A Aukum no le pareció la idea.

--- Pero nosotros no queremos salir--- dijo monótonamente la joven, dándole pellizcos en el brazo---, ¿verdad Link?

--- ¡Ay!... Sí, es cierto... Urian, estamos buscando un palacio que está en el bosque.

--- ¿Palacio?

--- Se trata del antiguo palacio sagrado que era protegido por uno de los sabios del antiguo Hyrule. Aquí en el bosque--- le explicó Aukum.

--- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está?--- preguntó Link.

--- Siento informarles que no sé dónde está el palacio, pues lo único que he visto hasta ahora han sido árboles por doquier. Lamento no poder ayudarlos.

--- Pero... ¿no puede ser que no haya...? Quiero decir, vamos, tiene que estar en el bosque ¿no?

--- ¿Qué dices Link?--- Aukum preguntó impacientada--- Espero que no hayamos cometido un error al venir aquí.

--- Por supuesto que no. Ya vimos el mapa, e indica que hay un palacio por aquí.

--- Dudo que un simple trozo de papel los ayude a encontrar...--- dijo suavemente el niño, observando el mapa que Link sostenía en su mano---. Para encontrar un palacio sagrado hay que sentirlo.

--- ¿Cómo que sentirlo?--- preguntó Link---. Yo no siento nada.

--- Necesitarán de un golpe de suerte para encontrar el palacio sagrado de los Bosques Perdidos. Pero si ustedes gustan, yo los puedo ayudar a encontrarlo.

--- Gracias, pero no necesitamos la ayuda de un pequeño...

--- Me parece una gran idea--- le interrumpió Link a la bruja, mirando con satisfacción como se irritaba---, después de todo has estado un tiempo aquí. Supongo que conoces alguna parte del bosque.

--- Acertado, amable señor, conozco los rincones del bosque, como la palma de mi mano, lo único que no logro recordar es...

--- La salida, sí. Ya lo has dicho.

Aukum tenía una expresión de total desagrado, pero aceptó finalmente, ya que tenían demasiada prisa en hallar ese palacio. Los tres abandonaron el pequeño prado para adentrarse nuevamente en el casi oscuro bosque donde una vez más se veían rodeados de grandes y tupidos ejemplares. El pequeño Urian suspiró después de mirar por última vez el prado donde tocaba su flauta. Él insistió en ir delante para que su instinto los guiara, cosa que sonó algo raro para Link, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Se preguntó cómo había podido perderse un niño ahí, ¿acaso no estarían cuidándolo sus padres? Y siendo que estaba perdido, su familia debía estarlo buscando. ¡Qué terrible! Lo primero que haría al salir sería devolverlo a su familia. Pero aquel niño tenía algo raro, aunque decía que era triste quedar atrapado en un bosque sin tener compañía, no parecía deprimirle tanto. Y Aukum... ella no le daba importancia, más bien se veía incómoda por la compañía del niño, que bueno... estaba encantado con ella. Link se preguntaba si ése era un comportamiento normal en un niño de esa edad. Después de cruzar un enorme charco lodoso a mitad del camino indicado por Urian (él había querido tirar su capucha para que Aukum no se ensuciara, pero ella se negó rotundamente y atravesó el charco a zancadas), se encontraron con una gran cantidad de troncos huecos, más grandes que los que habían visto antes, que llevaban a distintas direcciones del bosque. Urian debía conocer muy bien a dónde iba cada uno, porque fue directamente hacia al que estaba a su derecha. Link y Aukum lo siguieron sin detenerse. Continuaron por una colina y la niebla seguía igual.

--- Mis pobres amiguitos--- suspiró Urian---, tienen miedo de salir.

--- ¿Quiénes?--- preguntó Link, con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza.

--- Los pequeños animales que viven en aquí, claro está. Hace días que no me visitan al Rincón de la Armonía. Así es como he bautizado al lugar donde me siento a tocar mi flauta.

--- Hum... ¿es lo único que haces todo el día?--- preguntó Aukum en tono de aburrimiento.

--- Me temo que no se puede hacer otra cosa cuando se está solo--- contestó el niño, mirando muy complacido a la joven---, por eso me dedico a deleitar con mi dulce canción a cualquier criatura que desee oírla.

--- Es cierto, tocas muy bien--- opinó Link---. Pero... no parece haber nadie más a parte de nosotros aquí, ¿quién podría escucharte tocar?

--- Pues todos mis amigos--- respondió Urian, como alcanzado por un torbellino de felicidad---: los pájaros, las ardillas, las liebres, las mariposas, las hadas...

--- ¿Dijiste hadas?--- exclamó Aukum repentinamente animada, sin afectar su expresión dura--- ¿En dónde has visto hadas?

--- Están por todas partes--- contestó dulcemente---, esparciendo su luz cálida y llena de amor por todo el bosque.

--- Pero si yo no veo ninguna...--- reclamó Aukum entre dientes---. ¿Me estás queriendo tomar el pelo?

--- Sencillamente... no--- contestó el niño.

--- Pues...--- comentó Link, poniéndose entre él y Aukum que parecía estar apunto de estrangularlo---, cuando estabas en tu... "Rincón de la Armonía", no vi a ninguno de tus amigos cerca.

Urian cerró los ojos y dijo con voz de añoranza:

--- Desde que esta malvada niebla se ha apoderado de los Bosques Perdidos, ninguno de mis amiguitos se atreve a venir a verme. Porque tienen miedo de alejarse demasiado de sus seguras moradas.

--- Ah... no veo qué tenga de peligroso pasearse un poco por el bosque.

--- Sienten la maldad que trajo consigo la niebla, sólo están asustados. No los culpo... A veces yo también quisiera alejarme del bosque que alguna vez estuvo lleno de alegría.

Link pensó que Urian no quería admitir que sentía muy triste. Y la verdad lo disimulaba muy bien, con su enorme sonrisa. Era apenas un niño, y sin embargo, se mostraba más tranquilo y maduro que cualquier niño de su edad. En cierta forma, le recordaba a su amigo Gálar, casi todo el tiempo sereno y sonriente, y muy sabio además. De pronto la escasa alegría desapareció de su ser por un momento; para obligarse a no pensar en su amigo, intentó saber más acerca del pequeño Urian.

--- ¿En dónde están tus padres?--- le preguntó.

Urian levantó la cara tratando de recordar.

--- No tengo--- contestó tranquilamente.

Link se alarmó.

--- ¡Qué no tienes padres! Pero... no, ¿cómo?... ¿Por qué?

--- No lo sé--- respondió inocentemente Urian.

¿Qué no tenía padres? ¿Y no sabía por qué? La situación se volvió deprimente, Link sintió pena por el niño. A lo mejor sus padres habían muerto y no quería decirlo.

--- ¿Y dónde vives?--- insistió.

El niño lo pensó un momento.

--- En donde sea--- respondió.

--- ¿En donde sea? No entiendo. Pero debes tener algún hogar o familia ¿no?

El niño sonrió con gran ternura y contestó, abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera atrapar todo a su alrededor:

--- Mis amigos son mi familia... y este es mi hogar.

Ahora sí que Link no entendió nada. No tenía padres, y decía que su lugar era en los Bosques Perdidos. No aguantó la duda en su mente, y dijo:

--- Dijiste que te habías perdido en los bosques...

--- Eso es lo que dije...

--- Entonces... ¿dónde está tu casa?... ¿Dónde solías vivir antes de perderte?

--- Hum... No lo recuerdo.

El colmo. El niño tenía un serio problema o había perdido la memoria.

--- Quizá ha comido muchos hongos--- susurró a Aukum.

El lugar por donde iban se estaba haciendo más oscuro. Más penumbra les esperaba adelante. Y a una distancia, con todo y la niebla, además de la ya presente oscuridad, distinguieron la figura opaca de un enorme, enorme árbol...

Link y su compañera querían acercarse corriendo hasta él, pero como seguían al pequeño Urian, que caminaba un poco más rápido que una lombriz, debían apegarse a su ritmo. Finalmente, se detuvieron al pie de un (está por demás decirlo) gran e imponente ejemplar. Era el más grande que habían visto hasta ahora, y seguramente el más grande de todo el bosque. Link deslizó su mirada desde las extensas raíces hasta la copa que difícilmente podía alcanzar a ver... ¿Qué altura alcanzaba? ¿Hasta el cielo? Link no supo, pero definitivamente era muy, pero muy alto. Urian sonrió más ampliamente que de costumbre, y corrió a treparse en una las ramas más bajas.

--- Parado ahí, se parece más a un niño de su edad--- expresó Link con los brazos cruzados.

--- ¿Por qué lo seguimos hasta aquí?--- preguntó Aukum, culpando a Link con un puño amenazador.

--- Ya, ya... seguro que sabe lo que hace--- se defendió Link, aunque por dentro suplicaba que así fuera.

--- ¡Oye niño!--- gritó Aukum acercándose al árbol--- ¡Qué piensas que haces, no tenemos todo el tiempo a nuestra disposición!

--- Ah, dulce dama--- recitó el niño---, ¿por qué no subes? Hay una vista hermosa desde el punto en que me encuentro.

Link intentó destaparse los oídos (creyó que había escuchado mal).

Al parecer Urian no sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso que Link conocía muy bien, aunque llevara pocos días de conocer a la bruja. Pero por otro lado, nunca había visto ese lado de Aukum, que se irritaba fácilmente, dejando su acostumbrada actitud de no importarle nada. Le convenía que Urian los acompañara un buen tiempo...

Urian se sintió tan inspirado que sacó su flauta y estuvo a punto de comenzar a tocar pero Link lo interrumpió:

--- Urian, lo siento pero tenemos prisa, quizá debas en otro momento...

--- ¿No sientes?--- suspiró Urian, cerrando los ojos---. Éste árbol es muy viejo, tiene cientos de años. ¿No lo sientes?

¡Por supuesto Link no sentía nada! Vamos, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que debía sentir. Luego observó con más atención el árbol. Descubrió algo que no había notado antes: en el tronco había unos hoyos e irregularidades, que daban la apariencia de un rostro. Los ojos parecían fantasmales, y la sonrisa era tétrica. A Link le dio un escalofrío al mirarlo. Aukum resopló disgustada.

--- A estas alturas, Kanrala ya debe haber hecho desastres por todo Hyrule, y quien sabe que habrá pasado con la princesa...

Aukum acababa de poner el dedo en la herida. Link se apesadumbró recordando el importante motivo por el que buscaban el palacio sagrado.

--- Tienes razón--- murmuró tímidamente---. Urian, si no deseas acompañarnos no hay problema.

Y se volvió a Aukum, que se veía satisfecha.

--- Bueno--- dijo Link---, a ¿dónde iremos entonces?

--- Hum... yo creo que no hemos llegado a lo más profundo.

En eso, el pequeño flautista hizo sonar la melodía, de pie sobre la misma rama. El joven y la bruja se alejaban sin siquiera despedirse, cuando el niño los detuvo con sus tiernas palabras:

--- Está hablando con ustedes dos.

Ambos se detuvieron y se volvieron confundidos hacia él.

--- ¿No oyen sus corazones abatidos lo que les está diciendo este noble anciano?

Link se acercó con aire desconfiado hacia el árbol donde se encontraba el niño.

--- ¿Estás... realmente seguro de lo que estás diciendo?--- preguntó.

--- Link escuche... no con los oídos... sino con el corazón.

¿Cómo le pide a Link que escuche con el corazón? Como si supiera cómo se escucha con el corazón.

--- Ah... veo que sus corazones no son capaces de escuchar la voz del bosque. Entonces, es mi deber hacerlos ver lo que sus tristes corazones no pueden sentir.

Urian pegó sus labios pequeños al instrumento y comenzó a soplar con suavidad, haciendo que las notas salieran armónicamente de él. A continuación, lo que sucedió hizo que a Aukum se le cayera el sombrero, y Link jadeaba de asombro: el hueco largo y delgado que formaba la boca del rostro fantasmal, se expandió hasta quedar como un enorme hoyo, formando una especie de entrada. Impaciente por descubrir lo que acababa de suceder, Aukum se asomó a examinar el interior. Estaba completamente oscuro. Link se acercó también. Vio por encima del hombro de la muchacha.

--- Parece que este camino... va--- murmuró Aukum con voz exageradamente sombría--- hacia abajo.

--- Un túnel subterráneo debajo de éste árbol--- dijo Link, mirando por todo el ancho del tronco, en él podría caber su casa en Kipa.

Urian bajó brincando por las ramas, y calló justo frente a ellos. Ambos se echaron para atrás.

--- ¿Ven ahora lo que les quería decir?--- dijo sonriente.

Link negó con la cabeza.

--- No sé que haya querido decir... ¿cómo sabías que esto estaba aquí?

--- Él estuvo diciéndolo todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no escucharon?

--- ¿Y qué importa ahora?--- resopló Aukum--- Es una suerte, ¿este árbol no te dijo si esto lleva al palacio sagrado?

Pero lo que sea que esperaba que respondiera no parecía interesarle en absoluto. Siguió mirando hacia el fondo.

--- Yo voy primero--- declaró ella.

--- Eh... ¿por qué tienes que ir tú primero?--- le reclamó Link--- ¡Quítate de en medio!

Tras terminar la pelea entre Link y Aukum, la cual Link ganó (pero no salió ileso), los tres se condujeron por el oscuro conducto; caminaban despacio y como era muy reducido el espacio, podían tocar las paredes con las manos, para evitar resbalar, pues el túnel estaba en declive.

--- Has algo para que podamos ver--- le sugirió Link a Aukum.

--- ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

--- No sé, lo que sea. Tú eres la bruja aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

Aukum pensó en una forma de iluminar el túnel. Se acordó de algo. Dijo unas palabras en susurro, y repentinamente, un par de luces alumbraron hacia el frente. Link volteó y se espantó al ver a Aukum. Las luces provenían nada más y nada menos que de sus propios ojos. Parecían un par de faros pequeños en su rostro.

--- No te detengas--- le ordenó Aukum furiosa a Link cuando se paró espantado.

Pasó una hora en la que sólo consiguieron que los pies se cansaran. Urian era el que menos parecía sufrir cansancio, o su rebosante sonrisa lo disimulaba muy bien. Aukum no cerró los ojos durante todo el trayecto. Sin embargo, al poco rato el túnel comenzó a subir. Esto no los entusiasmó mucho, pero no se detuvieron.

--- ¿Qué este túnel no llega a ningún lado?--- se quejó Link jadeando.

A Aukum le hubiera encantado callarlo, porque era una pregunta totalmente innecesaria.

Finalmente, y habiendo tenido que trepar por el último tramo del túnel, salieron a un claro enorme, en medio del cual había un lago hermoso. El agua era brillante y el reflejo de los altísimos árboles que lo rodeaban la hacía verdusca. Y en medio del lago, sobre una pequeña isla había algo parecido a una casa, toda de ladrillo de color gris y con columnas muy elegantes en la entrada. Se veía pequeña. Aukum cerró los ojos, se los frotó y cuando los volvió a abrir desapareció el efecto de las luces.

Urian no cabía de la emoción, parecía que quería echarse a llorar.

--- ¡Es el lugar más hermoso que he visto jamás!

--- ¿En dónde estaremos?--- se preguntó Link en voz alta.

--- Qué bueno que he venido con ustedes, para poder ver esta maravilla...

El pequeño de ojos grises corrió a la orilla del lago, y empezó a juguetear con las manos en el agua. Los otros dos se acercaron también; no había otra cosa además de la casita del lago.

--- Bueno, supongo que ahora habrá que ir a ver ahí--- Link dijo.

--- Pero...

--- La única forma de llegar sería nadando--- le explicó a la bruja.

--- No para mí.

Aukum alzó una mano y apareció la escoba entre las hojas de los árboles, para posarse frente a ella. Link gruñó.

--- Tú siempre lo haces del modo fácil. Vamos Urian.

Con Aukum volando sobre ellos(al menos tuvo la gentileza de no adelantarlos), nadaron a través del agua fría del lago. Urian seguía terco en esbozar esa radiante sonrisa en su cara. Esto en cierto modo empezaba a asustarle a Link.

--- Qué bueno que me encuentro con ustedes--- dijo el niño---. Es más alegre que cuando vivía en el Rincón de la Armonía como un robinsón.

--- Este... espera por lo menos a que lleguemos allí para contármelo--- dijo Link entre jadeos, mientras nadaba.

--- Siento que voy a vivir muchas emociones con ustedes.

--- Ya... pero tú mejor cállate y sigue nadando--- le aconsejó Link un poco cansado.

--- Hum... he de extrañar a mis amiguitos de los bosques...

--- ¡Urian...!

Por fin pudieron alcanzar la orilla de la pequeña isla. De cerca la casa se veía aún más pequeña de lo que ya parecía desde la orilla del lago. Pero de inmediato sospecharon que no era ninguna casa, porque además de ser demasiado pequeña, dentro de ella en el piso, había un hoyo grande. El pequeño Urian estaba escurriendo su capucha, mientras Aukum dio una vuelta alrededor del pequeño edificio para una minuciosa inspección. No pudo dejar de notar una pequeña calavera en la punta del techo. Se detuvo junto a los chicos y desmontó, dejando a su escoba alejarse nuevamente. Estaba un poco oscura en el interior.

--- ¿Tú crees que esto tenga que ver con el palacio sagrado?--- preguntó Link a Aukum con una mirada que suplicaba una respuesta.

Ella se limitó a hacer un gesto.

--- En ese caso... sólo nos queda comprobarlo.

Pero cuando Link puso un pie en la pequeña escalinata de la entrada, Urian saltó hacia delante, evitándole el paso. Aukum se aproximó furiosa.

--- ¡Quítate!--- le ordenó, pero el pequeño no se movió.

--- Urian, por favor, no tengo ganas de jugar en estos momentos, en serio...--- dijo Link en tono de súplica.

Urian extendió los brazos:

--- Aquellos que tienen un destino especial--- dijo---, deben enfrentar retos especiales.

--- De acuerdo... Urian--- Link dijo, dando un suspiro muy prolongado---, te sugiero que te hagas a un lado... y nos dejes pasar (y Aukum se pone muy mala si se enoja), así que, si eres tan amable...

--- Tú también tienes un destino especial.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron familiares.

--- Yo puedo sentirlo.

--- ¡Enserio vas a sentir esto!--- exclamó Aukum invadida por la rabia, con las manos predispuestas para apretar su cuellito. Link la detuvo.

--- Ya basta de tonterías los dos--- dijo con calma---. Es más importante averiguar que es lo que hay dentro, porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

--- Lo has sentido--- dijo contento el niño---, tu corazón ya puede sentir... Algunas veces el corazón de un héroe es incapaz de escuchar la voz del destino, por eso no puede sentir. Pero ahora sí puedes sentirlo. Yo lo sé porque lo siento. Siento que tú eres el héroe elegido.

Ninguno vio que Aukum palideció.

--- ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la Poesía del heroísmo?--- les preguntó muy ilusionado.

Las expresiones en sus caras lo dijeron todo: no y no les interesaba.

--- Pues bien--- dijo Urian---, es el momento perfecto.

--- Ahora no...

Urian se aclaró la garganta y no dejó a Link terminar de hablar. Y, haciendo toda clase de ademanes exagerados, comenzó a recitar frente a ellos:

_Aunque la oscuridad sobre los ojos esté_

_el escudo se mantendrá, _

_para que aquellos corazones que no sienten_

_no perezcan antes de conocer la verdad._

_El valor del que se alimenta el héroe _

_se gana sólo con el conocimiento de la verdad._

_Los corazones sinceros poseen el don del heroísmo:_

_aquel que sólo se concede a uno._

_La llave encontrará en el sentir del corazón,_

_con el viento de la verdad que sopla_

_entre las hojas de los bosques del engaño;_

_con el fuego del poder que aviva_

_las llamas de la fuerza en las montañas;_

_con el hechizo del dolor que llama_

_a los corazones a emerger del pantano que llora;_

_con el agua de la sabiduría que calma_

_la furia de los latidos en los mares del peligro;_

_con la luz de la pasión que ilumina_

_el templo de la libertad en el hogar del Pegaso;_

_con las sombras del embrujo que siembran_

_la valentía de los que caen en manos de los espíritus;_

_y con el reflejo de la verdad que muestra_

_el coraje en el corazón del héroe aún en medio del desierto._

_¡La espada del héroe se levanta en nombre de la justicia,_

_y la maldad se desvanece en la tierra del poder dorado!_

Urian terminó su recitación con una pose que Link pensó que debió haber estado ensayando durante días; levantaba una mano como empuñando una espada invisible. No tenían palabras para describir su propia reacción. Por alguna razón esas palabras parecían tener sentido, y a la vez no. Aukum se propuso recuperar su carácter frío antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los labios le temblaban. Link también había perdido el color, hasta que volvió de vuelta a la realidad.

--- ¿Dónde?--- le preguntó a Urian, sujetándolo de los hombros---. ¿De dónde has aprendido esa poesía?

El pequeño sonrió.

--- No es de dónde, sino de quién. Siento decepcionarte, una vez más no puedo contestar a tu pregunta, pues no conozco la respuesta.

--- ¿Sabes, Urian?--- preguntó Link, algo nostálgico---. Creo que sabes muchas cosas más de lo que yo me imaginaba...

Cuando los tres bajaron al hoyo por la escalera de metal pegada en la pared húmeda y sucia, tardaron más de diez minutos en tocar el fondo, donde la penumbra era total. Abajo había un túnel por el cual avanzaron sin pensarlo dos veces. De vez en cuando escuchaban ruidos extraños como chillidos, golpes de algo duro contra una sólida pared o el goteo de agua. Todos tropezaban por lo menos cada dos minutos sin saber con qué se habían topado, debido a la oscuridad total. El único que no protestaba era Urian, que mientras Aukum echaba maldiciones del lugar cada vez que tropezaba, y Link gemía, gruñía o exclamaba, sólo se reía de su propia torpeza y trazaba una enorme sonrisa que no podían ver.

--- Pero bueno, ¿qué este túnel no termina nunca?--- Aukum dio un bufido.

--- Ahora eres tú la que se queja de los túneles largos--- comentó Link.

--- Cierra la boca.

Vieron el final muy cerca. Casi corrieron hasta llegar a una habitación de aspecto extraño.

--- ¿Dónde estamos?--- preguntó Link.

Aquello parecía más bien una cueva. Era redonda, oscura, húmeda y fría. Había en las paredes símbolos y dibujos parecidos a hojas de árbol. Sólo dos pequeñas antorchas estaban encendidas en las paredes. Entraron tranquilamente explorando cada centímetro del área, hasta que se detuvieron al ver un par de puntos brillantes en el techo completamente negro, muy pequeños. Se acercaron un poco más hacia el centro. Otro par de puntos apareció. Más puntos aparecieron por todo el techo, separados en pares; en medio de la oscuridad, semejaban un cielo estrellado.

--- ¿Qué demonios es eso?--- murmuró Link. Estaba poniendo atención a los chillidos.

--- ¿Por qué siento que nos están mirando?--- preguntó Aukum con pesimismo.

Link había querido no hacer ningún movimiento o ruido, pero sin querer, pateó una piedra que fue a dar a la pared haciendo ruido. Desató la furia de la bandada de murciélagos en el techo que dormía tranquilamente justo antes de que llegaran. Los atacaban como si fueran una plaga de avispas preparadas para aguijonearlos. Pero en este caso sólo querían expulsarlos de ese lugar, aunque tuvieran que morderlos. Desde luego los muchachos sintieron el daño, y Link no dudó en usar su única arma. Aunque con tantos murciélagos atacándolo por doquier, no podía fijar un solo objetivo, así que tuvo recurrir al otro método: atacar a lo loco. Cayeron varios murciélagos al suelo y hacían explosión. La táctica de Link estaba dando resultado hasta el momento, y ya había eliminado a muchos; Aukum se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar ser alcanzada por su espada y se alejó hacia una de las paredes, después hizo una especie de conjuro que congelaba a los vampiros. Las pequeñas bestias voladoras (como las llamaba ella) caían hechas cubos de hielo. Urian se tapó la cara con su capucha. Al final, sólo quedaba uno con vida. Volaba alrededor de Link, y éste trataba de pegarle. Pero era demasiado veloz.

--- ¡Ah, tú de ésta no te escapas!--- rugió Link.

Y finalmente logró herir al murciélago hasta hacerlo desaparecer como el resto. Para su sorpresa, se encendieron más antorchas en las paredes, dejando ver claramente una puerta al frente. Tenía un dibujo distinto al de las paredes en ella. Mientras se acercaba, Link observaba los murciélagos congelados que había en el suelo.

--- Guau... eres ruda--- resopló Link, cogiendo a uno de los animales congelados.

--- Al menos yo no los hice estallar--- dijo Aukum, acomodándose el pañuelo amarillo de su cuello---. Estos no son murciélagos de verdad. No sé que clase de conjuro...

Aukum como Link observaba la puerta de enfrente. Urian se destapó un poco la cara para comprobar que estaba a salvo, y se acercó brincando feliz hasta ellos.

--- ¿Sabes qué significa esto?--- Link preguntó a la bruja señalando el dibujo de la puerta. Era como un espiral muy irregular, como mal dibujado.

--- Creo haberlo visto... no, no recuerdo.

--- Entremos--- indicó Link.

No esperaban que la puerta estuviera abierta, entraron a un lugar tan sorprendente que los dejó a los tres con la boca abierta. Urian comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se dobló con ambas manos en la cabeza. Link no había estado nunca en un lugar como aquel. Pero era lo que presentía lo que lo perturbaba: que al fin habían encontrado el palacio sagrado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Ya sé que esa "poesía" realmente no lo parece u_ù, es que no tengo habilidades de poetiza. Pero al menos eso da muchas pistas de la historia ¡jua jua!**


End file.
